


Jeremiah and His Echo

by Jeremiahwasajoker



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Dark couple, Eccomiah, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Evil Plans, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremiah x Ecco, Mentions/Depictions of Alcohol Use, Occasional Crack, School, Slow Burn, St. Ignatius, Warning: Mentions and Depictions of Abuse, Xander Wilde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 68,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremiahwasajoker/pseuds/Jeremiahwasajoker
Summary: The story of Jeremiah Valeska and his assistant Ecco, from their past to their eventual schemes in Gotham City against the Batman.
Relationships: Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. A Message to the Reader

Hello! First thing's first, I would like to say thank you for at least considering reading my story, as you are reading this message right now, and that means you're interested in some way. Before I get started with this tale, I would like to explain some of the reasons why I'm doing what I am with this. 

This story is basically my headcanons about what happened in Jeremiah and Ecco's life, from their childhoods to their time in Gotham against Batman. I personally don't consider this fanfiction, but more of me writing down the dialogue and way that the headcanons played out. I don't care what you call this, though! Each section is a headcanon of an event that happened between the two of them, either together or individually (more often than not, the former). The section can either be short or on the longer side. It's written like a television/movie script because I felt it was easier to make it that way, and because I always imagined these things happening as if they were a part of the show Gotham itself. I might post them out of order, due to the fact that I may feel like writing some parts at the time, but the more "chapters" I publish, the sections should start to take place in order!

I would also like to mention that every chapter of this story has its own purpose when it comes to building the narratives of their lives. Whether it be foreshadowing or details that might complete some parts of their characters due to a lack of background information we got about them in the show, each section is as equally important to one another. Another thing I would like to add is that this spans past Gotham's finale, so make of that what you will. (*Cough* Remember that Verisimilitude Trumps Precaution! *Cough*)

If you would like to read a more condensed version of my headcanons, you can head to my Tumblr, Jeremiahwasajoker. If you go to my archive and click on my Eccomiah tags, you can find a few posts that I detail in my story. All of those headcanons are original! This narrative is just an expanded version of them.

All of that being said, I really hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Daddy Lessons

<https://youtu.be/6Mm9ae_qg9I>

_*The scene opens up with a shot of a cold, snowy landscape. It then shifts to a small village, and eventually a tiny cabin house. Inside, a woman and her husband are seen arguing with one another. The woman has blond hair that is pulled back with a handkerchief, and she is wearing an apron with layers of shirts and warm clothing underneath. The man has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a bit of facial hair. The two continue to yell at one another as the shot changes to a little girl, age five. She's in her room, the shouting being heard clearly in the background_ _as she plays with a doll made of hay and straw_ _. Her hair is also blond and falls over her shoulders, it rotating with her as she looks back to the direction of the yelling. She then focuses back on her doll and decides to get up and approach her parents. Quiet footsteps follow her to the doorway where the couple is quarreling, her eyes watching as the two exchange heated words.*_

**Mom**

_*Yelling*_ I can't believe this...you're telling me that you've been coming home so late at night because of your work? I won't take any of your excuses any longer. What's going on?

**Dad**

I've been telling you the same thing for weeks. They need extra men on the job, and it's not as easy as it sounds. I'm not doing anything that I shouldn't be, I don't understand why you think that I am.

**Mom**

_*She starts to walk towards him slowly. She's not yelling anymore, but there's just as much malice in her voice.*_ Your work day always ends at six in the evening. You're telling me that you coming home at one in the morning, just to get back to work at six o'clock at dawn is normal?

**Dad**

We need the money. I've been doing anything I can to get it so we can move out of Russia and start fresh elsewhere...somewhere that Ecco can grow up and have a wonderful life full of opportunity. 

**Mom**

I still don't believe you, because I know you like the back of my hand. This isn't normal for you. There's something else going on. You haven't been acting like yourself around me these past couple of months, and I want to know why. If you don't tell me in a week's time, we're in trouble.

**Dad**

You have to understand. Please just try to. _*He walks up to her, and attempts to put his arms around her waist to comfort her.*_

**Mom**

I have been. _*She breaks out of the embrace. As she does this, she sees Ecco standing in the doorway, staring at the two of them.*_ Ecco, what's the matter?

**Ecco**

Why are you and daddy yelling?

**Mom**

_*She smiles and approaches her. She then gets on her knees, and runs her hands through her daughter's hair.*_ It's nothing you have to worry about. Just know that even if you do see the two of us yelling, we love you no matter what. _*She gives her a kiss on the forehead.*_

**Ecco**

Okay.

**Mom**

I think now's a good time that daddy takes you outside so you two can play in the snow. _*She turns back and looks him in the eye.*_ Does that sound good?

**Ecco**

_*She giggles happily.*_ Yeah! 

_*The scene then switches to Ecco and her father outside, sitting on the top of a snowy hill. They are both eating pudding that her mother made for them as they lean on one another.*_

**Ecco**

Guess what?

**Dad**

What?

**Ecco**

My birthday is in two days!

**Dad**

_*He stops for a second, and looks out to the landscape.*_ I forgot. _*He looks down, a bit painfully.*_

**Ecco**

That's okay! It's going to be my best birthday ever!

**Dad**

I'm sure it will be... _*He stops for a moment as it seems something is bothering him, and then speaks.*_ Look, I'm sorry that you had to walk in on me and your mom fighting. We've been going through some hard times recently, but I want you to know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to us.

**Ecco**

_*Excitedly*_ Really?

**Dad**

Of course, Puddin'. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you. 

**Ecco**

_*She has a huge smile on her face.*_ You're the best! _*She hugs him tightly, and after a moment, they part.*_

**Dad**

There are some things that you should know, though. I know that you're a very smart little girl, and you will be such a beautiful young lady. _*He pauses, and swallows.*_ There will be some bad men out there who will try to hurt you. No matter how much they'll say one thing to you, they will still lie and do things that aren't okay. Whenever you see one...shoot. _*He pats his rifle that is laying beside him.*_

**Ecco**

I don't know how to shoot!

**Dad**

_*He laughs*_ What I mean is that you have to end whatever ties you have with them. Shoot that relationship down. You're going to end up getting yourself in situations you don't want to be in if you don't. And, if you're gullible enough, they'll keep lying to and hurting you.

**Ecco**

I'm glad you're my daddy! You're not a bad man, you're a good one!

**Dad**

I wouldn't say that. I'm not a good man, Puddin'. I've done things that I can never forgive myself for. 

**Ecco**

No matter what, you're the best man in the world to me! Mommy must know that. How did you meet her?

**Dad**

_*A semi sad, semi happy smile appears on his face.*_ Oh, it was a long, long time ago. She used to live in this big city in America called Gotham. I lived here in Russia, because that's where I was born and raised. But, when I had made money, I decided to go there and check out the city for myself. It's not a perfect place, but it is full of character. _*He realizes that she's looking up at him, eyes full of wonder. He then continues.*_ One day, I was walking around when I saw your mother on the other side of the street. I stopped because I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I went up to her because I knew I had to speak to her, but I didn't know her language. She happened to know Russian, so she decided to start teaching me English that day because we shared such a deep connection. We fell in love, and she decided to run away with me back here because her parents were mean people. 

**Ecco**

_*She cheers*_ Yay! I love you and mommy so much. You must love each other a lot!

**Dad**

_*He looks down in shame, but hides it when he sees her watching him.*_ You know, one day you'll meet someone who you love more than anything in the world.

**Ecco**

_*She gets even more excited.*_ Ooooh! What do you think his name will be?

**Dad**

There's no way for me to know that, Puddin'. I trust you, so I know that he'll be the most handsome, amazing man in the world.

**Ecco**

Will he be a prince??

**Dad**

_*He laughs*_ I don't know about that. _*He looks at the rifle, looking as if he's deciding something.*_ Now that you mention it, do you want to learn how to shoot my rifle?

**Ecco**

Yeah!

_*After the two of them stand up, he shows her how to hold, load, and pull the trigger on the rifle. He then points to a tree that is closebye.*_

**Dad**

Shoot right there, in the middle of the tree.

**Ecco**

_*She nods, waits for a moment as she aims, and shoots the rifle. It hits the exact middle of the tree.*_ I did it!

**Dad**

_*He looks at her proudly.*_ You did. You're a prodigy!

**Ecco**

What's that?

**Dad**

It means that you're really good, even though you haven't done it before.

**Ecco**

Really? I love you, Daddy! _*She puts the rifle down, runs to him, and they embrace. There is evident emotional pain on her father's face.*_

_*The scene switches to Ecco in her bed, as her parents say goodnight to her. They each give her a kiss on her head.*_

**Mom**

Get a goodnight's rest, Ecco. I love you.

**Ecco**

I love you too, mommy.

**Dad**

I love you, Puddin'.

**Ecco**

_*She smiles as she remembers the memories from earlier in the day.*_ I love you too, daddy.

_*Her parents leave the room, and as her father exits, he looks at her one last time. Once outside of the room, him and her mom stand in front of each other, looking at one another without saying a word. She sighs.*_

**Mom**

I'm going to bed.

**Dad**

I'll be up for a little while longer. I have to do one last thing before I go to bed. _*She nods, and turns to walk away. He stops her in her tracks when she says the next bit.*_ Marian...I love you. 

**Mom**

_*She has a very slight smile on her face as she slowly turns around.*_ I love you too. _*She then goes into their room, him watching her enter.*_

_*It's the next morning, a day before Ecco's sixth birthday. She gets out of bed with a smile on her face and walks to the kitchen where her parents usually are. Things look different, though. The house looks a lot emptier than it had before, which confuses young Ecco. As she walks into the kitchen, she sees her mom sitting in a chair, almost frozen. She holds a letter in her hand, tears stained on her face. Ecco is sad and confused.*_

**Ecco**

Mommy, what's wrong? Where's daddy?

**Mom**

_*It takes her a minute or two to speak. She occasionally tries to get the words out, but her eyes only tear up more. She finally says something.*_ He's gone.

**Ecco**

When will he be coming back?

**Mom**

_*A tear falls from her eye.*_ I don't think he ever is. 

**Ecco**

_*She starts to cry.*_ Why not?

**Mom**

_*Seeing Ecco cry causes her to start to sob. After some time, she answers the question.*_ I don't know.

_*Ecco runs to her mother, and the two embrace. They weep for a while, causing the letter to drop from her mother's hand to the ground. As their crying is heard quietly in the background, a close up of the letter is shown, saying the following:*_

_Marian,_

_When I first met you, I didn't know how much of an effect that you would have on my life. I've loved you ever since I saw you for the first time, and I still do. This is so hard for me to put into words, but I know that I wouldn't be able to tell you any of this in person. The reason why I've been coming home early in the morning is because I've been loving someone else that I met. We've been seeing each other for a couple of months, but recently she told me that I had to live with her or else she would kill you and Ecco. It's so hard for me to do this, but the woman is a devil. If I don't, I'm risking the lives of the two people I love the most. She tempted me, and I so, so, so regret giving in to her evil ways. I know that you may never forgive me or you may never see me again, but just know that I love you with all of my heart and soul, and the same goes for Ecco. I will miss the both of you dearly._

_Love,_

_Jasha_

_P.S. Do not tell Ecco why I left. However, do tell her that I love her no matter what, and to listen to the advice I gave her._

_*After the letter is done being shown, Ecco and her mother are seen hugging each other in a tear soaked silence. The scene solemnly fades out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a depressing headcanon! I felt it necessary to explain what happened with Ecco's father, as it was mentioned that he moved out of their house on the Gotham. The reason for the title was because I found so many connections from my personal headcanon to the song in the header. I will admit that I did take influence from some of the lyrics, but most of it was coincidental. However, I bet there's at least one person who thought the title implied something waaay different, and I guess that's another reason why I named the chapter that: it would be hooking the reader in and having the story turn out differently than what they thought it would be about. It's artistic trolling, lol. I also tried to do some foreshadowing and show why Ecco had the daddy issues that she did. I hope you guys enjoyed!!


	3. Double Dare

_*The scene opens up on a flat, grassy area of land that happens to be populated by a large circus tent that reads "Haly's Circus". Trailers, Booths, and various amusements rides such as a Ferris Wheel surround the vicinity. Clouds fill the sky, creating the classic Gotham City atmosphere in the afternoon hours of the day. The scene's focus then shifts to a lady with dark brown, curly hair who is standing next to a cage with a rather large snake inside of it. She wears large hoop earrings, glasses, a V-neck sweater, and light green eyeshadow that makes her eyes pop from beneath the spectacles. A man in a red suit and top hat presides next to her as they overlook the sight of two boys playing. It's revealed that they're twins--but not just any twins. Jeremiah and Jerome pass a plastic ball back and forth between each other, gleefully cheering when they have each caught it. On the occasion, the ball bounces off of Jeremiah's oversized glasses, causing him to laugh. Jerome takes the ball and presents it as a mystical object, wowing his brother. This causes a smile to appear on the man's face, him turning to the woman to speak to her.*_

**Ringmaster**

Just look at them go. It's great to see the twins bonding in an environment like this. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting them to enjoy the circus life this much, Lila. 

**Lila**

It's all they've ever known. But I can guarantee you that this way of life is much safer than if they lived in the city.

**Ringmaster**

Agreed. _*He watches Jeremiah and Jerome play for a brief moment before resuming the conversation.*_ You know, they have great potential. There's something about them that radiates a level of showmanship that only a performer could hold.

**Lila**

_*She laughs*_ I doubt that. 

**Ringmaster**

Lila, I'm serious. Watch the way Jerome is carrying himself. I'd argue that he'd be a great replacement for me one day.

**Lila**

As Ringmaster? Are you serious?

**Ringmaster**

Why, did you have any alternate plans for him?

**Lila**

Well, I always thought that he would be a magician of some sort. 

**Ringmaster**

_*He nods, agreeing with her*_ I see. 

**Lila**

What about Jeremiah? Sure, he likes it here. But his mind is too brilliant to stay in an environment like this forever. Besides, he's too shy in comparison.

**Ringmaster**

Believe it or not, I see something in him too. I understand that his mind is pretty advanced for being just seven years old, but there's also this aura of theatrics that I can see within him. I would have a hard time placing him into a specific act, though.

**Lila**

_*She tilts her head, a warm smile appearing on her face as she looks at her son.*_ Well, I've always liked the idea of teaching him the ways of the snake dancer.

**Ringmaster**

You realize that what you do is quite the provocative act, don't you?

**Lila**

Yes, I'm aware. But who knows. Maybe if I start having him hang around Sheba more often, he'll be willing to do it when he gets older.

**Ringmaster**

Fair enough. What time is it?

**Lila**

_*She lifts up her wrist to peer at a gaudy-looking watch that hangs loosely around it.*_ We still have time before the show, but I think I'm going to start getting dressed. 

**Ringmaster**

_*He shakes his head*_ I can't believe it's already tour season.

**Lila**

Me neither. _*To Jeremiah and Jerome* *She's shouting*_ Boys! It's time to come inside now.

_*Jerome stops presenting the ball to Jeremiah before the twins come racing towards their mother. Lila seems flustered as the two boys continue to run against each other, occasionally bumping into her as they enter their trailer.*_

**Lila**

_*Shouting*_ Boys. BOYS! _*When she has taken ahold of their attention, they stop and turn to her* *Sternly*_ What did I say about running into the trailer? This is such a small area, you're going to end up knocking something down!

**Jeremiah**

_*Softly* *He looks down, evidently ashamed of his actions.*_ Sorry.

**Lila**

Well, I advise the both of you to be on your best behavior tonight. It's the first show of the year before we get to travel the country, and I need you two to be the nicest, well-mannered boys there ever was!

**Jeremiah**

We will.

**Lila**

Good. _*She turns around, pulling a flask out of her pocket so that she can hide it from her sons. She then proceeds to take a quick swig from it before putting it back and facing them again.*_ Now, if you two _are_ going to do as I say, you'll be rewarded. Your Uncle Zach is coming by the circus tonight, and he has some cookies that he's making for everyone. But, you can only have them if you're on your best behavior. Understand?

**Jerome and Jeremiah**

Yes, mother.

**Lila**

I expect you to keep your word. _*She sighs, putting her hands on her hips*_ I'll be getting ready for the show if you need me.

_*Lila passes by the twins and enters into her room, closing the door behind her. Jeremiah and Jerome exchange a look between one another.*_

**Jerome**

I wonder what kind of cookies Uncle Zach is making.

**Jeremiah**

I was thinking the same thing! No matter what, they're going to be good!

**Jerome**

You bet!

_*Jeremiah and Jerome share a laugh before the two walk into their room, putting the plastic ball in their toy bin. They then plop down next to each other, sitting in a peaceful silence. This is interrupted when Lila suddenly opens up the door to their room, camera in hand. She is dressed in a snake skin printed outfit that shows an ample amount of skin.*_

**Lila**

I was thinking that I should take a picture of you two today since it's our first show. _*She lifts the camera, hiding her face behind it to take a picture.*_ Say "Cheese!"

**Jerome and Jeremiah**

Cheese!

_*Jerome and Jeremiah smile for the picture, the flash from the camera brightening up the walls of their room as it's being taken. Lila pulls the photo out from where it was printed, shaking it thoroughly before taking a look at it. She smiles down at the picture before showing it to the two of them.*_

**Jerome**

Can I have one?

**Lila**

I'll see if I can have a copy made for the both of you. How does that sound?

**Jerome**

_*He raises his arms and cheers*_ Yay!

**Lila**

_*She leaves the room, coming back after she has put the camera and the picture away.*_ It's almost show time. I'm going to be warming up with some of the other acts, so I'll be dropping you two off with someone to watch you.

_*She takes both Jeremiah and Jerome's arms, walking them out of the trailer with her. A nicely dressed man with a cane is seen approaching her and the twins, Lila being totally unaware of this. She seems a bit frantic as she searches for someone to watch her sons, looking in every direction but the one where the man is. His voice scares her when he speaks to her.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

Lila.

**Jerome**

Mr. Cicero!

**Lila**

_*She turns in Mr. Cicero's direction, her expression stoic. When she speaks, her voice sounds cold.*_ Paul.

**Mr. Cicero**

I sense that you may need help with whatever you're doing.

**Lila**

_*She sighs, hesitant to engage in her business with him.*_ I need someone to watch over Jeremiah and Jerome while I warm up for the show.

**Mr. Cicero**

I can, if you want.

**Lila**

_*She gives him a long, hard look.* *Bitterly*_ You're blind, Paul. Besides, you hang out with the boys often enough.

**Mr. Cicero**

I don't ask them to. They're just naturally attracted to me. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks up at his mother*_ Can Mr. Cicero watch us? Please?

_*Jerome nods, agreeing with Jeremiah's idea. Lila stares down at the boys before letting out a big, exasperated sigh.*_

**Lila**

Sure. _*To Mr. Cicero*_ Just make sure that they're behaving and watching the show when it starts. 

**Mr. Cicero**

Don't need to tell me twice.

**Lila**

_*She crouches down, still holding on to each of the boys as she speaks to them.*_ Remember what I said, okay?

**Jerome**

We will.

**Lila**

_*She straightens herself out, standing up from the position she was previously in.*_ Okay. See you two later.

_*Jerome and Jeremiah wave at their mom as she walks away from them. They then turn around, facing Mr. Cicero.*_

**Jeremiah**

Mr. Cicero, don't you have to get ready for the show?

**Mr. Cicero**

_*He looks in Jeremiah's direction, but not directly at him due to the fact that he's blind.*_ Yes, but since I'm apart of the sideshow, I'll have to drop you two off in the circus tent before people begin to approach me.

**Jerome**

_*While his brother and Mr. Cicero have been talking, he's been curiously looking around the area. He suddenly spots his Uncle Zach getting something together by a chuckwagon.* *Pointing*_ Look! It's Uncle Zach!

_*Zach is seen walking away from the wagon in the distance, venturing towards the Valeska's trailer.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

Would you two be able to lead me to my trailer? 

**Jeremiah**

Of course! 

_*Jeremiah and Jerome each take one of Mr. Cicero's arms and lead him over to his trailer, helping him into a chair that sits right outside of it.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

I'm going to try to relax, and I advise you two to do the same. From what I have heard, the both of you have been full of energy today. _*He reaches into his pocket and takes out a piece of paper, holding it out for either Jeremiah or Jerome to take.*_ Here. Why don't you draw something for your mother?

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes the paper from Mr. Cicero, pulling a pen out of his own pocket.*_ Come on, Jerome! What do you want to draw?

**Jerome**

_*He excitedly grabs the paper and pen from Jeremiah's hands, sitting on the ground afterwards.*_ Hmmm...let's see. 

_*Jerome's hand tightly grips the pen as he begins to draw on the paper. Jeremiah sits down next to him, watching for a moment or two. Eventually, his eyes dart from the paper to the chuckwagon that their uncle was attending to a few minutes ago. He stares at it intensely before turning his head to see what Mr. Cicero is doing. Mr. Cicero remains seated in his chair, seemingly fighting to stay awake. Jeremiah then turns himself back towards Jerome.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He's staring at the chuckwagon again.**Whispering*_ What do you think is in there?

**Jerome**

_*He lifts his head from his drawing, turning his attention towards Jeremiah.*_ In where?

**Jeremiah**

_*He points at the wagon.*_ The wagon. It's where Uncle Zach was.

**Jerome**

_*He's now interested*_ I don't know!

**Jeremiah**

I'm going to see.

**Jerome**

Wait! Are you sure?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. I'll be back in a second.

_*Jerome puts down the pen and paper, watching Jeremiah as he sneaks over to the chuckwagon. He walks very slowly until he has reached his destination, where he surveys the area of the wagon. A small, wooden table-like platform juts out from the back of it, holding a basket of Snickerdoodle cookies. When he see the cookies, Jeremiah gasps excitedly, running back to Jerome afterwards.*_

**Jeremiah**

They're Snickerdoodles, your favorite!

**Jerome**

No way!

**Jeremiah**

_*He kneels next to his brother, pointing at the chuckwagon*_ Do you see them?

**Jerome**

_*He nods his head excitedly*_ Yeah! _*Suddenly, a mischievous grin appears on his face*_ I dare you to go over there and steal one of them!

**Jeremiah**

Jerome, we can't do that!

**Jerome**

Why not? _*Tauntingly*_ Is it because you're too chicken?

**Jeremiah**

_*Jerome's teasing has set something off in Jeremiah. When he speaks, he seems annoyed.*_ No! I'm not scared! 

**Jerome**

Go over there and steal one, then! I'll do it too, after you come back.

**Jeremiah**

_*He huffs*_ Fine. But we're not telling mom about this.

**Jerome**

Okay.

_*Jeremiah proceeds to walk over to the chuckwagon just as he did previously. He looks around to see if anyone is there to spot him, but the circus grounds seem relatively empty. His hand then swiftly snatches a Snickerdoodle, him running back to where Mr. Cicero and Jerome are afterwards. Jerome gives him a high-five before Jeremiah begins to eat the cookie.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*In between bites of the cookie*_ It's delicious! _*After he has finished, he wipes any crumbs off of him.*_ Your turn now!

**Jerome**

Watch this! 

_*Jerome does just as Jeremiah did a few moments before, sneaking over to the wagon and looking around the area in the same fashion as his brother. However, his attempt is cut short. A brazen voice rings out from behind him right as he picks up one of the cookies.*_

**Uncle Zach**

_*Shouting*_ HEY! What do you think you're doing?

**Jerome**

_*He turns around, stunned. His voice shakes*_ I...uh...

**Uncle Zach**

I've just about had it with you, kid! You're not going to get away with anything this time!

**Jerome**

_*He's visibly scared*_ But-

**Uncle Zach**

_*He's furious*_ No buts! You're coming with me. 

_*Uncle Zach roughly grabs Jerome's arm, dragging him away from the chuckwagon. Jeremiah watches in complete and utter shock. He turns towards Mr. Cicero and shakes him awake.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Frantically*_ Mr. Cicero! Mr. Cicero! It's Jerome, you need to help him!

**Mr. Cicero**

_*His eyes slowly open, as he is still in the process of waking up. He dismisses Jeremiah with his arm.*_ Oh, for God's sake. 

_*Jeremiah stares at Mr. Cicero with a look of disappointment on his face before running off. His small legs manage to carry him through the circus grounds and past the the trailer park relatively quickly. When he has reached the Ferris Wheel in the Amusement area, he sinks onto his knees and curls up in a ball. Tears flow down his face until he has managed to somehow fall asleep.*_

_*Jeremiah is suddenly awakened by Mr. Cicero, who gently prods him with his cane. Confused, Jeremiah sits upwards, rubbing his eyes and now tear-stained face.*_

**Jeremiah**

Mr. Cicero...? How did you find me?

**Mr. Cicero**

_*He looks straight ahead as he speaks*_ I might not be able to see, but I like to think that I have a very strong sense of my surroundings. Also, this was the direction that I heard you run off in. 

**Jeremiah**

Oh. _*He stands up, looking around.*_ How long was I sleeping for?

**Mr. Cicero**

I'd say around thirty minutes. _*He pauses*_ Come on, boy. It's almost time for the show to start. You promised your mother you'd watch her in the stands, remember?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. _*He takes a hold of Mr. Cicero's arm, beginning to lead him towards the giant circus tent where the show takes place. While walking, he briefly looks around for something.*_ Where's Jerome?

**Mr. Cicero**

I was told that he's waiting for you in the tent. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks down, remembering the events that happened previously.*_ Okay.

_*Jeremiah and Mr. Cicero continue their path until they reach the mouth of the tent. Mr. Cicero sends him into the interior with a soft pat on the back, leaving Jeremiah to find his twin brother. Thankfully, the seats are just starting to fill up, allowing Jeremiah to find Jerome in no time. When he has reached him, he quietly takes a seat next to him, noticing a bandage wrapped around his arm. They sit in silence and continue to do so as the circus starts and eventually ends. Multiple acts grace the Haly's Circus stage in the time in which they watch. Lila sensually performs her snake dance routine, the magician wows the audience with his tricks, the Flying Graysons soar through the air like birds, along with many other great acts. After the show has finished, Jerome and Jeremiah sulkily meet up with their mother. As they do, she seems to be involved in a conversation with some of the other performers. She turns around to face them, taking a swig from her flask before doing so.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Softly*_ Hello Mom.

**Lila**

_*Her voice is slurred*_ Hello yourself.

**Jeremiah**

Can you take us back home, please?

**Lila**

Sure. _*She turns to one of the male performers.*_ I'll be back, don't worry. _*She then winks at him before taking Jeremiah and Jerome's hands. When she goes to hold Jerome's, she notices the bandaging wrapped around it.*_ What's this?

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks up at Lila, effortlessly passing the lie.*_ He tripped and fell on top of it. It needs a little bit of ice, that's all.

**Lila**

_*She's surprisingly casual about this*_ Okay. 

_*Lila leads the twins back to their trailer, trying not to stumble as she does so. Before she turns around to leave them, she hastily takes out two photos from her pocket, giving it to each of them.*_

**Lila**

I got your pictures copied for you. Oh, and... _*she lets out a drunken laugh*_ Mommy's not going to be home tonight. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, goodnight boys!

_*She leaves Jeremiah and Jerome, walking with an unusual pep in her step towards the opposite direction. The twins then proceed to enter their trailer, walking themselves into their room. When they have reached there, Jeremiah stops, causing Jerome to do the same.*_

**Jeremiah**

What happened?

**Jerome**

_*His tone is dull*_ To my arm?

_*Jeremiah nods.*_

**Jerome**

_*He unwraps the bandage to show his brother. It is revealed that his arm is covered in second-degree burn scars._ * He put my arm in the soup pot.

**Jeremiah**

_*He's shocked*_ I'm sorry.

**Jerome**

It's okay. Thanks for lying to Mom for me.

_*Jeremiah looks at Jerome for a moment as if he is deciding something. Suddenly, he reaches for a marker that was left on a small table in their room, proceeding to write on the back of the photograph Lila gave him. When he has finished doing so, he hands it to Jerome, who reads it. It is revealed to say "I have your back. -Jeremiah". After reading this, Jerome takes the marker out from Jeremiah's hand and scribbles some writing of his own onto the back of his photograph. He gives it back to Jeremiah, who reads it. The words are "To the best brother I could ever ask for! -Jerome.", written in a misspelled, messy fashion. The twins smile at each other before walking over to their beds, wrapping themselves in their individual blankets.*_

**Jeremiah**

Goodnight Jerome.

**Jerome**

Goodnight Jeremiah.

_*From here, the scene fades out into the darkness of the night.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> -Yes, this headcanon is a more in depth look at the Snickerdoodle Incident that Jerome mentioned in 4x16, "One of My Three Soups". Even though this headcanon seems to be a more wholesome one between the twin brothers, do note that this takes place before things begin to change between them. I refuse to believe that Jerome and Jeremiah didn't have any good memories from their childhood even though it was plagued by bad ones later on.
> 
> -A note about the beginning scene where Lila and the Ringmaster are talking about future acts for Jerome and Jeremiah: I thought it would be fun to try to imagine what they would have turned out to be like if they stayed in the circus. I'm positive that if Jeremiah stayed and did follow through as a snake dancer, his personality/life would have been much different!
> 
> -I hope you all enjoyed this one! Stay tuned!! 😁


	4. GRU

_*The scene opens up back in Russia, more specifically the snowy area where Ecco lives. Time has passed since her father left, as she is now 10 years old. She sits at a table with her mom as the two silently eat porridge for breakfast. Her mother is still filled with depression since the incident, even though it has been four years since everything has happened.*_

**Ecco**

_*Softly*_ How are you feeling?

_*Her mother doesn't answer for a moment or two, but then decides to speak.*_

**Mom**

I'm alright.

_*Silence lingers between the two a little longer. It is broken when a loud knock is heard on the door. Her mom cautiously walks towards the source of the sound.*_

**Mom**

Who could it be? No one comes around here anymore.

_*She opens the door, and a woman with dark hair and a luxurious coat is revealed to be standing behind the frame. She peers into the house to see if anyone is in there.*_

_ (Everything is technically spoken in Russian from here on out, but it's all in English for your reading's sake.) _

**Woman**

Hello, my name is Nadia Sokolov. Is this the house of Marian Drews-Cheranova?

**Mom**

Yes, that's me. What are you looking for?

**Nadia**

I'm looking for your daughter. Her name is Ecco Cheranova?

**Mom**

That's right. 

**Ecco**

_*Suspiciously*_ Mom, what's going on?

**Mom**

_*To Nadia*_ Will you give us a moment, please?

_*She walks over to Ecco and speaks to her quietly.*_

**Ecco**

_*Whispering*_ What's happening?

**Mom**

I don't know. Maybe she's an agent for ballet dancers. You have shown yourself to be talented, so maybe they're here to interview you to see if you're qualified.

**Ecco**

I don't think so...I don't have a good feeling about this.

_*Her mom nervously nods, and walks back to the door.*_

**Mom**

Would you like to tell us why you're here?

**Nadia**

Yes. We are currently looking for ten year old girls to participate in a secret program that I cannot disclose any information about. My file says that Ecco is of age, so I came here to take her with us.

**Mom**

_*She's angry*_ No. I won't allow you to take my daughter from me. She's all I have. Go somewhere else, I don't need this now.

_*She tries to close the door, but Nadia stops her. Her strength surprises Ecco's mom.*_

**Nadia**

I wasn't asking. We need her, and if you try to stop me from taking her, you'll have to pay the consequences.

**Mom**

I won't budge.

_*Nadia slaps her in the face, so hard that she's knocked to the ground. This causes Ecco to run to her mother and check if she's okay, but it only gives Nadia a chance to grab her. She struggles greatly as she's being carried away, trying to break free of her oppressor. Ecco's mom gets up and follows them, but is stopped when Nadia sharply turns around and points a gun at her.*_

**Nadia**

What do you not understand? If you take a step closer, I'll shoot you right in the head. Or, even better... _*She motions with her gun towards the old-fashioned car that holds a man inside of it. It's revealed to be Ecco's dad._ _He looks to be feeling guilty and in severe pain._

**Mom**

_*Yelling*_ JASHA...NO! Why do you have him? Who are you? Let her go, please!

**Nadia**

_*She tosses Ecco to the snowy ground.*_ I'm the reason why your husband was coming home in the early morning hours all of those years ago. Little did he know that I was manipulating him into getting your daughter for our organization.

**Mom**

YOU!! _*She lunges for Nadia, but is pistol whipped across the face. Ecco watches in horror as this happens. After her mother falls, she winces in pain as she's curled up on the ground.*_

**Nadia**

It was nice to meet you, by the way. _*She picks up Ecco again, who screams and lashes out in her arms.*_

**Ecco**

MOM!! NOOOOOOOO! 

_*Tears stream down Ecco's face. After she's put down near the car, she tries to run but is stopped when Nadia tugs on the collar of her shirt, choking her. A black bag is put over her head, and she is picked up and tossed into the trunk. The car quickly starts up, and drives off before she knows it. Ecco's mom is left lying on the snow in pain, weeping.*_

_*The next scene opens up with Ecco laying in a dark, cold cell. As she regains consciousness, she tries to figure out where she is. She looks down at herself to see that she's now wearing a black tank top and shorts. Cold, she looks for something to cover herself up with, but finds nothing. She then peeks out from the bars of the cell to see another girl sitting in a similar setup across from her. She has brown hair, and looks to be about 13 years old. Ecco tries to contact her.*_

**Ecco**

Where am I?

**Girl**

You're in Hell, or close to it. 

**Ecco**

_*She looks terrified, but then realizes that the girl just being dramatic.*_ Seriously, where are we?

**Girl**

_*She slowly walks towards the bars of her cell to talk to her.*_ You've been taken from your home to become a spy agent and assassin for the organization GRU. It's Russia's Main Intelligence Directorate. They brought you here to force you into becoming apart of their team. It's what they've been doing to a good amount of girls ages ten to seventeen since I don't now when. 

**Ecco**

How do I escape?

**Girl**

_*She laughs*_ You really think it's that easy to leave here? This place is constantly guarded day and night. I've heard miracle stories of girls breaking out, though. One somehow got blood to gush out of her mouth to make it seem like she was dead, and after they took her to the graveyard she ran away. You're going to have to think really hard if you want to find a way out of this place.

**Ecco**

_*She slowly nods her head in understanding*_ How long have you been here for?

**Girl**

Two years. I should probably introduce myself now, since we're going to be stuck across from each other for a long time. My name is Karine. 

**Ecco**

Nice to meet you, Karine. My name is Ecco.

**Karine**

Ecco...like the sounds that bounce off of the walls and follow whoever sets them into motion?

**Ecco**

I guess. _*She sits down*_ What are they going to do to me?

**Karine**

They'll try to brainwash you, but only the weak succumb to that. They're still working on me, they have been for years. You will also endure a lot of physical pain and even torture. They don't want you to feel anything when you're out there doing what they need you to.

**Ecco**

_*She's shocked and scared.*_ That's sick. 

_*Before Karine can finish what she's saying, she hears someone walking towards their cells. She quickly hides in the back corner of hers when a guard approaches Ecco's. He unlocks the door, and the lock is shown to be more elaborate than an average one.*_

**Guard**

Come with me. 

_*He picks Ecco up off of the ground by her arm and leads her through a long series of hallways. When they get to a certain room, he punches in a code that leads them into it. He forcefully sits Ecco in a chair and turns around to say something before he leaves.*_

**Guard**

She will be with you in a moment.

_*After the guard leaves, Ecco anxiously awaits for someone to come in and inform her about what has been going on. She looks around the room, searching for a possible way to escape. She is startled when she hears the door open and sees Nadia walking towards her. She wears a pantsuit.*_

**Nadia**

_*She walks towards Ecco and sits down in the chair across from her. The two sit in silence and stare at each other. Ecco's eyes are filled with anger, while Nadia's are with satisfaction.*_ I bet you're wondering why you're here and what you're going to be doing.

**Ecco**

Where is my da- _*She catches herself before she can say 'daddy', so she doesn't look as weak.*_ father?

**Nadia**

Don't worry about him. All you need to know is that he's alive and well.

**Ecco**

What are you going to do to me? I was taken from my home just to serve in your organization that I want no part of! I won't let you brainwash me into your evil ways!

**Nadia**

Oh, we need you. You see... _*she sighs*_ you have been taken by GRU, which is an organization that prides itself in finding out what we can about other parts of the world in order to take over them one day. We're essentially a bunch of spies and assassins. Our operations take place all over the globe, but mainly in the city of Gotham in the United States of America.

**Ecco**

_*Upon hearing the word 'Gotham', she perks up. She has heard of the city in the stories her father and mother have told her.*_ Why Gotham?

**Nadia**

It might not seem like it, but there's a lot of information that we can use there if accessed. We have two young women spying there right now as they pretend to be prostitutes. A lot of powerful men go to the club that they work at, which makes it a perfect place to plant spies. They pay the women in information rather than money, and sometimes encounters with these powerful 'Sirens' end in death.

**Ecco**

So you're saying I'll have to kill people just to get information for you? Never. Also, what in the world is prostitution?

**Nadia**

_*She gives her a sideways glance_ * I may have said too much. You'll learn when you get older. If you reach a certain age here, we'll teach you.

**Ecco**

I don't plan on staying here long. And you still haven't answered my question. What are you going to do with me?

**Nadia**

We will test your strength in the utmost ways in order to ensure you'll be capable of serving us. We will also train you to become an assassin and teach you how to obtain intelligence information. Your first test will be today. It's a bit painful, but if you're strong enough you'll be fine. Here, I'll show you now. _*Her head turns to the door as she calls for someone*_ Guards! Take her to the testing room, please. _*A sinister smile appears on her face.*_

_*The guards come in and take Ecco to the room. Her wrists are handcuffed as each guard tightly holds onto each of her arms. Upon arrival, they chain her to a silver post (by the cuffs) in the middle of the room and force her onto her knees. While one of the guards leaves, the other opens up a drawer hidden against the dark wall. From the drawer, he takes out a whip and approaches her slowly. Before Ecco can react, the guard raises his arm and strikes her with the whip powerfully. She is thrust to the ground, letting out a shriek of pain. The guard smiles before continuing to repeatedly whip her, leaving her bloody with a giant gash on her back. The torture lasts a good hour, and by the end of it, Ecco is laying on the ground in insufferable pain, blood all over. She passes out.*_

_*The next scene takes place in a different room,_ _with Ecco laying on a small bed_ _. She is no longer bloody, and the cut on her back has been sewn up. Nadia and another man watch and wait for her to wake up.*_

**Nadia**

She lasted a whole hour, which is longer than any of the other girls. I think that when we can get control of her, she has the potential to be our ultimate weapon. 

**Man**

Especially with the project we're working on...she can be a prime candidate for the treatment.

**Nadia**

I have the utmost trust in you, doctor.

_*The doctor walks out of the room. Nadia continues to watch Ecco sleep, and attempts to gently stroke her hair in a motherly fashion. She barely touches her head when Ecco wakes up. She flinches when she sees her, and immediately panicks.*_

**Ecco**

_*Hoarsely*_ Get away from me! _*She tries to escape, but realizes she's too weak to move.*_

**Nadia**

You did wonderful, darling. 

**Ecco**

Don't call me that.

**Nadia**

I think that we can create something so powerful with you. Your training will start in five days. _*She gets up to leave*_ We will be starting you out with basic martial arts, weaponry, and more pain exercises.

**Ecco**

_*Tears start to fall down her face.*_ I don't want you to train me. I want to go home. I want to see my mother and father. Please let me. _*She starts sobbing*_ Please...

**Nadia**

Oh, Ecco. If only I could let you...but you're ours now. _*She laughs, and exits the room*_

_*Ecco cries for a long while after this, utterly heartbroken. Before long, the five days have passed and she's back to training. It turns out that she is a natural at martial arts, easily progressing in all of the skills taught to her. She's seen shooting a pistol at a range, getting a bullseye and headshots on dummies every time. She is also taught gymnastics and acrobatics so she can be light on her feet while being an assassin/spy. More pain "exercises" are given to her, some including water and more beatings. As time progresses, her skills get better and better. By her ninth month at GRU, she possesses a skill set higher than a professional assassin. She's now sitting in her cell, staring at the empty one across from her. Karine is off doing her own training now, so Ecco is alone. Her isolation is interrupted when a guard unlocks the door and takes her with him. She silently follows, her face devoid of any trace of happiness. As they reach a room, she is thrown into it. She gets up off of the ground to find a group of guards sitting at a table. She walks to them, curious to see what they're gathered in there for.*_

**Ecco**

What's going on?

**Guard #1**

Look who it is!

**Ecco**

I don't understand... 

**Guard #2**

Take a seat.

_*Ecco reluctantly sits down in the empty chair at the table. She looks around to see a single revolver laying on its surface.*_

**Guard #2**

We've heard great things about you, Ecco. You're the strongest member of GRU!

**Ecco**

_*Her voice is cold*_ I don't care. 

**Guard #2**

It's such an honor! We're going to test you here to see if you are really as strong and smart as they say you are. _*He picks up the revolver, sticks a bullet in one of the cartridges, spins it, and puts the cylinder of the gun back in place. He then pulls the hammer of the gun back, causing a click that echoes through the room.*_ You're not truly Russian if you haven't played Russian Roulette before.

**Ecco**

I think I'm good. _*She starts to get off of her chair, but is stopped by a hand on her wrist. She sits back down.*_ What good does this accomplish? What is playing this game going to do for me besides kill me?

**Guard #1**

Oh...it's more than that. It's a trial of intelligence. We're testing you to see if you're ready for the next step of your training here. 

_*Guard #2 gives the gun to Ecco. She takes it, her hands shaking intensely as she examines the revolver.*_

**Guard #2**

Put the gun to your head.

_*Ecco takes in a deep breath and does what she's told. When she places the gun to her head, she hears something rattle within the cylinder of the revolver. She sits there in this position for a minute or so before she takes action. Suddenly, her hand points the gun to the wall across from her as she pulls the trigger. The bullet goes soaring over the head of the guard sitting across from her, and hits a point in the wall. She throws the gun back on the table. The guards give her a round of applause.*_

**Guard #1**

See, that wasn't hard, was it?

**Ecco**

What now?

**Guard #3**

You passed part of the test. You'll be moving along to the next part of your training.

**Ecco**

What's that include?

**Guard #3**

The same sort of things, except no more pain exercises. We put your name in to participate in a special project that we've been working on, so expect something to do with that in the next few months or so.

**Ecco**

_*Sarcastically*_ Thanks. _*She goes to get up, but is stopped again.*_

**Guard #2**

That wasn't the end of your session with us.

_*All ten of the guards stand up, causing Ecco to shift uncomfortably.*_

**Ecco**

What's going on? I thought you said no more pain exercises?

**Guard #4**

This one isn't an exercise. It's a test, remember? 

_*The guard cracks his knuckles and takes a swing at her. She dodges the punch and begins to fight all ten of the guards simultaneously. They try to hurt her in various ways, but she ends up dodging most of their attacks. She avoids a kick to the face by sliding on the ground, eventually kicking the guard's legs out from under him. When another attempts to hit her, she grabs his arm and kicks him in the crotch. She climbs on top of his back as he's doubled over to jump kick a different guard in the face. When she lands, she pushes the one that she climbed on top aside and throws punches at the others, all of the blows landing where they're supposed to. She even uses the chairs as weapons to hit them with. The fighting takes place for ten minutes, and by the time it's over, all of the guards are knocked out on the ground. Ecco is left staring at them as she catches her breath. She then goes to open the door to escape, but turns around and stares at the revolver laying on the ground. After deliberating something in her head, she walks over to it, picks it up, and hides it in her pocket. She runs back to the door to open it again, but finds it to be locked from the outside.*_

**Ecco**

You're kidding, right? 

_*She scrounges through her shoe to find a bobby pin, which allows her to pick the lock fairly easily. She then walks down the hallway, trying to find a way to escape the building. Finally, a door appears, but it's blocked by Nadia.*_

**Nadia**

Nice try. I see you've passed the test.

**Ecco**

I don't care about what I did, I just want to leave.

**Nadia**

We can't let our most valuable asset go.

**Ecco**

Find someone else then.

**Nadia**

We haven't seen any of your peers accomplish any of the things you have, even the ones living in Gotham right now.

**Ecco**

I don't care about my skill set. I don't care that you need me. I know what's best for me. If you don't let me go, I'll-

**Nadia**

Knock me out? 

**Ecco**

Why not? All you've done is caused my family pain and suffering, but not just them. Every single girl apart of this organization is hurting because of you! They're mindlessly following you because you've brainwashed them. I'll never give in. 

**Nadia**

You're just as fierce as your father.

**Ecco**

_*Anger starts to boil up inside of her._ * Don't you talk about him ever again.

**Nadia**

I can't promise you that. I will say, he has been a great servant to me in ways you may never understand. 

_*Ecco takes a step towards Nadia and slaps her across the face. Before she can do anything else, Nadia injects Ecco in the back with a syringe she's been hiding the whole time.*_

**Ecco**

_*Shocked and slowly becoming sedated*_ What...are...you...doing?

**Nadia**

Just taking you to the doctor, that's all.

_*Nadia drags a passed out Ecco to a giant laboratory, and is greeted by the doctor when she enters.*_

**Nadia**

Doctor! It's so nice to see you. _*She drops Ecco's arm, leaving her to lay on the ground.*_

**Doctor**

Why is she sedated?

**Nadia**

I need an excuse to be in here, remember? If we're going to keep this operation top secret, we need to stick to the rules you've set up.

**Doctor**

Of course, I forgot. She's one of the five then?

**Nadia**

Yes. We're going to have to be doing these exams very quickly, because I have a meeting with another young lady in about twenty minutes.

**Doctor**

Yes Ma'am.

_*The camera zooms out as the two put Ecco through a series of medical tests that can't be seen. The scene fades out after a certain point.*_

END OF HEADCANON!


	5. Arrival

_*The scene opens up back in GRU, where Ecco is laying down in her cell. The air is cold, but since she's been there for about a year, she has gotten used to the lower temperature. She's around the age of eleven, but is emotionally older due to the hardships that the organization has brought to her. As she blankly stares at the ceiling, she contemplates how her life will be in ten years. Will she still be working for GRU? Will she ever see her family again? Regardless of all of the unanswered questions floating around in her brain, she feels as if a part of herself has died. Her head turns when she hears a conversation between two guards.*_

**Guard #1**

I was told that the experiments are going to start tomorrow. How do you think they'll turn out?

**Guard #2**

I don't know. We have five test subjects though, so I'm sure at least one of them will survive.

**Guard #1**

It's revolutionary...if it all works out, we can dominate so many fields of intelligence. 

**Guard #2**

That's crazy to think about. I just hope that it's a wise investment. You know what happened the last time the doctor tried out an experiment. That was a disaster, my friend.

_*As soon as Ecco hears this, she perks up with curiosity. She then slowly makes her way to the bars of her cell to hear the conversation more clearly.*_

**Guard #1**

That one girl better live. She's our most valuable asset.

_*Ecco knows who they're talking about. Her face contorts in confusion after she hears the guard say this. She fearfully backs away from the bars and starts to breathe heavily. When a guard hears this, it causes him to walk over to her to see what's going on. Upon seeing him, Ecco only panics more.*_

**Guard**

What's going on?

**Ecco**

_*Panicked*_ I don't know. I don't feel good right now. I'm having trouble breathing.

**Guard**

_*He sighs*_ Okay. We'll take you to the doctor to see what's up. You'll be back here feeling better in no time.

_*The guard unlocks the cell, grabs her arm, and takes her to the room where the doctor is currently finalizing his plans for something he is working on. He looks at Ecco in disinterest as the guard exits the room and stands outside to wait.*_

**Doctor**

So...what's your problem?

**Ecco**

_*She's staring around the room curiously*_ I'm having a hard time breathing right now. 

**Doctor**

_*He fakes a smile*_ How about some breathing exercises to help? 

**Ecco**

Okay.

**Doctor**

I'll count to three, and you'll breath in. I'll do it again, and then you'll breath out. It's fairly simple.

**Ecco**

_*She's looking at a document that's laying on a table near her. She only briefly glimpses her name on the paper before focusing back to what the doctor is saying. Her eyes dart around the room as she looks for something.*_ I'm ready.

**Doctor**

One...two...three...

_*Ecco breathes in.*_

**Doctor**

Good. One...two...three...

_*Ecco breathes out.*_

**Doctor**

That was great. Now- _*He cuts himself off as he remembers something*_ Wait a moment...I've seemed to have forgotten to do something I was supposed to today. I'll be back in a bit, so just sit tight and continue to do what I told you to. It won't be long. 

_*The doctor quickly_ _walks_ _towards a door that leads to another room within the one they're in. After Ecco hears the door shut, she sneaks over to a bookshelf and grabs a huge medical dictionary. When the doctor walks out of the room, he looks around and is confused as to why she's not there. Out of nowhere, he is wacked in the back of the head with the dictionary. She stands over him and checks to see if he's passed out before running to the mysterious document she found on the desk. She picks it up and begins to read it.*_

**Ecco**

_*To herself*_ Turing Project...this is what the guards were talking about.

_*As she reads the document, her stoic expression turns to a restrained sense of horror. She puts the paper down, leans against the table, and slowly slides down the side of it until she's sitting on the floor. She talks to herself once more.*_

**Ecco**

_*Quietly. Her mental state is becoming detached.*_ They...they want to put a computer chip in my brain so I can read the thoughts of others for their spy work...there's only a twenty-eight percent survival rate...the top five best members are chosen to participate...and I'm number one. The surgery, it has no pain reliever...and it's tomorrow.

_*She quickly picks herself up off of the ground and begins to walk towards the door she first entered. Before approaching the guard that's waiting outside, she effortlessly fixes her face to show a childlike smile rather than fear.*_

**Ecco**

_*She fakes a relieved tone in her voice*_ I feel so much better now.

**Guard**

Okay. I'll take you back.

_*He roughly grabs her arm and takes her back to her cell. After he secures the lock and walks away, her face turns back to being anxious. She slowly walks towards the bed that's in her enclosure and pulls a very thin cover over her body. She practices the breathing exercises the doctor taught her until she falls asleep.*_

_*The next morning comes, and Ecco is awakened by a sudden jolt of her body. As she becomes conscious, she realizes that she's being picked up and carried by two guards. They walk quickly, causing her to squirm in their arms. Her face shifts when she realizes why she's being taken. As the guards approach the doctor's room, she begins to scream.*_

**Ecco**

_*Screaming*_ LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO! PLEASE....

_*The guards only tighten their grip on her when she does this, the room getting closer and closer with each step. Suddenly, she gets an idea and breaks her arms free from their grasp. She then elbows one guard in the face, causing him to let go of the upper half of her. Her body dangles by her feet in the other guard's arms, her eventually getting herself to have both of her hands on the ground. She then kicks her legs from his hold of her, and lands on the ground opposed to him. The two proceed to engage in a fist fight. Ecco ends up winning as she kicks him in the crotch and knocks him out by repeatedly punching him in the face. Sirens begin to go off around her, causing her to flee and sprint faster than she ever has. Several other guards try to catch her, but she's too swift for them. Eventually, she outruns them and they are long out of sight behind her. When she approaches a door, she stops and is surprised to see none other than Nadia blocking it off. Nadia holds a long knife in her hand.*_

**Nadia**

Where do you think you're going, Ecco?

**Ecco**

_*She tries to catch her breath.*_ Out of here. I know what you're trying to do to us. You think you can turn us into your spies by doing a procedure that might result in our deaths? I won't let it happen. I'm sick of it here, and I'm leaving today. I don't care what I have to do to escape.

**Nadia**

_*Slyly*_ Really? I never took you for a killer.

**Ecco**

I didn't mean that I would kill anyone to get out of here. If I did that, I'd be just as bad as any of you running this organization. I will make you pay. This ends now. 

**Nadia**

_*She laughs*_ It's such a shame that I'll have to murder our best member today. You used to be so valuable...

**Ecco**

I still am, but your approval never meant anything to me.

_*Ecco dodges Nadia's attempt to swipe her with the knife in her hands. She grabs onto her wrist and tries to wrangle the knife out of her grip, causing a power struggle between the two. Despite only being around eleven years old, Ecco is surprisingly strong and is a good match for Nadia. The knife finds itself very close to Ecco's neck, but she manages to push Nadia's arm away from her at the last moment. Ecco kicks her in the stomach and picks up the knife when it drops from Nadia's hands. She then walks over to Nadia, who is now crumpled on the ground in pain. Suddenly, she raises the knife above her and brings it down to Nadia's thigh, stabbing her. This doesn't stop the fighting though, as Nadia jumps for Ecco's throat and attempts to choke her. As her hands are around her neck, Ecco drops to the ground onto her knees. She fiddles for something inside of her shoe, taking out the revolver she kept from the time the guards made her play Russian Roulette. Even though she is being choked, she uses all of her might and hits Nadia in the head with the gun. This knocks her out immediately, her hands letting go of her neck. Ecco begins to get back onto her feet and catch her breath, but is interrupted when she sees multiple guards running towards her. She quickly opens the door and sprints through the room, which is revealed to be a sort of garage for jets kept by GRU. As the guards get closer and closer to her, she finds a way to hide herself from them in one of the jets. Afraid that they would spot her, she ventures deeper and deeper into the aircraft until her vision is completely filled with darkness. She can still hear the guards walking around, but their running has slowed into an investigative walk.*_

**One of the Guards**

Where'd she go? We need her!

**Another Guard**

Show yourself! 

_*Ecco squeezes herself further and further into a corner of the jet in an attempt to hide herself as much as possible. The guards walk around the area for a couple of more hours, but are eventually stumped when they cannot find her. Exhausted, she slumps back and wonders what to do next. Her thoughts are interrupted when the jet suddenly starts to move. She quickly stands up and looks around her to find a light switch to illuminate the area. When she flicks it on, she sees that the carrier is filled with supplies of weaponry. Confused, she looks around the area to find out what's exactly going on. Before long, the jet seems to have taken off from the ground and into flight.*_

**Ecco**

No...no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.

_*Ecco drops to her knees and begins to weep profusely. She leans forward and ends up laying on the floor, absolutely heartbroken. After some time, she eventually falls asleep as her tears begin to dry on her face.*_

_*Ecco wakes up to hear the loud sound of the jet's back door opening up. She tiredly gets up and begins to survey the area in which she is. As she walks her way through the back door, she sees that tall grass surrounds the area where the jet has landed. The temperature is definitely not as cold as it was in Russia, and the sky seems to be a gray and cloudy. She walks around through the grass to see that where she is happens to be overlooking a city. As she slowly observes the area, she makes her way further and further away from the jet, closer to the wonderous world that awaits her. This is interrupted when she almost steps on a snake. It hisses at her, causing her to fearfully back away. In the distance, she sees a lady looking around for something, eventually approaching her and the animal._ *

**Lady**

Sheba, is that you? 

**Ecco**

No, my name is not Sheba.

**Lady**

Sorry, I wasn't talking to you. I lost my snake. Can you help me find her by chance?

**Ecco**

_*She slowly points towards the snake.*_ Is this what you're looking for?

**Lady**

_*She seems very relieved*_ Yes, that's her! Thank you so much. I owe you a lot for that.

**Ecco**

That's fine. You don't owe me anything. 

**Lady**

Well, it was nice meeting you. _*She picks up Sheba the snake, who effortlessly coils around her arm. She then looks at Ecco curiously.*_ Say, what's your name?

**Ecco**

_*Quietly*_ Ecco. 

**Lady**

That's such a nice name! I've always wanted a daughter, but God gave me two boys instead. You're a beautiful girl, Ecco. It was nice to meet you. _*She starts to walk away.*_

**Ecco**

Wait! I have a question.

_*The lady turns around.*_

**Lady**

What is it?

**Ecco**

Where am I?

**Lady**

Oh. I guess you're not from here, then. Welcome to Gotham City. _*She turns around again and begins to walk away.*_

_*Ecco watches her with a surprised look on her face. It turns out that the arms jet flew all of the way from Russia to Gotham in the time she was sleeping. She takes a seat in the grass, a bit shaky and shocked about everything that has happened within the past 24 hours. She looks out to the skyline of the city, wondering where to go next. After about ten minutes of this, she gets up and begins to journey towards the city. As she enters, she is instantly distracted by the bustling nature of the place. People argue on the streets as they hurry to their jobs. She accidentally bumps into someone while she is walking, causing them to give her a dirty look. Ashamed, she tucks her face closer to her chest and tries to hide herself as much as possible while she finds her way around the place. After some time, she decides to hide in an abandoned warehouse. There's a closet that lies in the back of the place, and it happens to have a blanket. She wraps herself with it, closes the door, and lays down. She stares into the abyss, wondering if this is what the rest of her life will be like. Slowly, she falls asleep again.*_

_*When Ecco wakes up, it's the next morning. She quickly realizes that she is hungry and should find something to eat. Her arms help her to rise from the floor, her then proceeding to walk out of the warehouse and wander around Gotham in hopes of finding food. She looks through some trash cans in hopes of finding anything, but there's nothing there for her. It takes her hours and hours, until she stumbles upon the back door of a diner. She walks up to a man who seems to be the owner of the place._

**Ecco**

_*She sounds weak*_ Excuse me Mister, is there anything that I can eat? I've been looking for hours and can't seem to find anything.

**Diner Owner**

_*He thinks*_ I have some leftovers from yesterday if you want. I usually don't give out food to people who wander the streets, but you're on the younger side. Wait a minute or two, I'll be back. _*He walks into the diner, and comes out with a big box after some time.*_ Here. This should last you for at least a week. There's some soup in there, too.

**Ecco**

Thank you. 

_*He gives her the box, walks back into the diner, and closes the back door. After this, she heads back to the warehouse and begins to eat some of the food. Since she's been starving and hasn't had a good meal for about a year, she scarfs it down immediately.*_

_*A few months have passed since Ecco has arrived in Gotham, and she has been adjusting to the city fairly well. She now easily finds places where she can get food without getting in trouble. In the daytime, she wanders around in hopes of finding something. Now, she is in a dark alleyway, observing around the place out of curiosity. She turns around slowly when she hears the click of a gun. Behind the weapon is a man with a ski mask on.*_

**Man**

Give me your possessions!

**Ecco**

_*Very quietly*_ I haven't any.

**Criminal Man**

_*Shouting*_ What did you say?

_*Ecco shrugs mischievously and easily dodges a bullet he fires.*_

**Criminal Man**

_*Shouting even louder*_ How the hell did you do that? 

_*Ecco shrugs again and rolls forward to get closer to him. She takes out the revolver hidden in her shoe and hits him with it on the back of his knees. He collapses forward, giving Ecco leverage to start punching him. He's knocked out within a minute, with her standing over him. She looks around to see if anyone has witnessed what she has just done, and runs out of the alleyway.*_

_*A week later, Ecco is sitting down behind a fancy venue in which an event is happening. The glow of the lights within the place light up the dark area where she's sitting. She's been in the same position for an hour or two, and jumps when a cook opens a back door to dispose of some food. When the door closes, she immediately rushes towards it and begins to eat. She's so absorbed in the food that she barely notices a couple walking out of the building near her. When she sees them, she stops. The man has brown hair and is wearing a nice suit, whereas the woman has blonde hair and an emerald green dress. They're both around the age of their late thirties, laughing away at a joke the man has told his wife. They notice Ecco after their laughter dies down. The woman's attention focuses to her, and she motions over to her husband to approach her. Ecco tries to conceal herself from them, but has failed to do so.*_

**Woman**

_*Concerned*_ Are you okay, dear?

_*Ecco stays where she is and remains silent.*_

**Man**

_*To the woman*_ I don't think she wants to talk to us. 

**Woman**

_*To the man*_ You never know...she might be shy. _*To Ecco*_ Is everything alright? You're eating scraps from the night's festivities...do your parents know where you are?

_*Ecco furiously shakes her head.*_

**Man**

_*Whispering to the Woman*_ She might be living on the streets, which doesn't guarantee if she even has parents.

**Woman**

_*Slowly*_ Do you have any parents?

_*This question causes Ecco to uncontrollably tear up. She shakes her head again.*_

**Man**

_*To the woman*_ Well, we can't just leave her here. She might need someone to take care of her. 

**Woman**

_*To the man*_ Are you implying that we take her home?

**Man**

Maybe. She can stay with us for at least tonight. 

**Woman**

Okay. _*To Ecco*_ Would you like to stay with us for the night? We have an extra bedroom with heating and a nice bed for you to lay on. You can also take a warm bath if you really feel like it. Since you've been living on the streets for God knows how long, it might be nice for you to clean yourself up.

_*She nods her head, and the couple slowly walks with her to their car. They drive off to their house, which amazes Ecco due to its massive size. As they show her around the mansion, she gazes at all of the rooms in complete awe. She has never seen anything like this in her entire life. They drop her off in the room she will be staying in, giving her some clean clothes that she can change into. Since there's a bathroom attached to the room, she quickly finds her way into a bubble bath. When she's done, she changes and walks into the kitchen where the couple is talking. They don't notice her as she listens in on their conversation.*_

**Woman**

Do you think it would work?

**Man**

Of course. We've waited for something like this ever since you found out you couldn't have children. I'm sure it will take her time to adjust, but it's at least a better idea than letting her leave tomorrow morning. Plus, this way she can get a good education at a place like St. Ignatius. 

**Woman**

_*She ponders his statements.*_ We'd have to ask her first. I don't want to get her into anything she doesn't want to be apart of.

**Man**

We'll do that.

_*The man spins around to see Ecco looking at the two of them curiously. He laughs*_

**Man**

Speaking of, look who it is! Tell me, what's your name?

**Ecco**

_*She hesitates and takes a long time to get the words out.*_ Ecco Cheranova.

**Woman**

We have a question for you, Ecco. Would you like to stay here? Since your parents are no longer with you, we figured that we can help you get back on your feet by adopting you. I know we just met and that it's a lot to take in, but we don't want to send you back out there tomorrow morning. Is that okay?

_*Ecco nods her head after some time. This causes the couple, now her adoptive parents, to walk over to her and give her a hug. The woman places her hand gently on Ecco's back, but it causes her to flinch.*_

**Woman**

I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you.

**Ecco**

_*Softly*_ It's okay...it's just that my back is very sensitive.

**Woman**

I understand. Can we get you anything good to eat?

_*Ecco shrugs, and the woman begins to make her some food. The scene slowly zooms out as the atmosphere becomes warm and comfortable for them. The man tells Ecco a joke, causing her to laugh a bit. She looks the happiest she's been in months. The scene fades out.*_

END OF HEADCANON! 


	6. First Meeting

_*The scene starts in an upscale, fancy looking school by the name of St. Ignatius. Students are seen wandering the halls as they get from class to class, socializing as they do so. The students all have uniforms on, as it is a private school. The scene then shifts to a 12 year old kid in a classroom who is reading a book, adjusting his glasses occasionally. It's Jeremiah. He puts his book down, closes it, and walks up to the teacher who is almost ready to start class. She smiles when she sees him walking towards her.*_

**Teacher**

Xander! How pleasant is it to see you. Is there something that you would like?

**Jeremiah**

Yes. I was wondering if I was able to go to the bathroom?

**Teacher**

Of course! Just make sure to sign out on the clipboard.

**Jeremiah**

Thank you!

_*Jeremiah goes to the clipboard that is towards the front of the room, and he signs out on the piece of paper that is attached. After this he walks out of the room, closes the door, and strolls through the seemingly empty hallway. A huge staircase is seen on the left side of the hall, complimenting the high roofed passageway of the school. Jeremiah walks into the bathroom, and he's out in a short period of time. As he walks back to the classroom, a group of boys are seen snickering at the top of the stairs. They're talking in hushed tones, carefully watching him as he passes by. When Jeremiah walks close enough to the stairs, one of the boys jumps from the railing (not too high up from the ground) and tackles him. He is knocked to the floor, and the boy starts punching him. The others start to surround him, and they begin to join in.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Clearly in pain*_ Why are you doing this? _*His nose is bleeding, and he is starting to bruise up*_

**Boy**

_*He punches him, causing Jeremiah to cry out with pain.*_ Not everyone likes a goody two-shoes! We're just doing what's needed. This school needs to see that people like you are the ones ruining society! _*He kicks him in the stomach, causing Jeremiah to roll over.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Faintly*_ Help...

**Boy**

Who wants to deliver the final blow? _*The boys hoot and holler, all wanting to be the one to knock him out. *_ Rest in Peace, Xander Wilde. _*They start to laugh.*_

_*Before the kid can deliver the final blow, a blond haired girl who is the same age as Jeremiah taps the boy on the shoulder. He turns around to look at her. She gives him a slight smile before hitting him square in the face with her elbow. He's immediately knocked out.*_

**One of the Boys**

Well, look what we have here...pretty face, aren't ya?

**Another Boy**

Ain't gonna be too pretty anymore! 

_*He lunges for her, but she easily dodges the attack. She gets ahold of him, twists his arm, and proceeds to slam him on the ground. She then turns around and starts to take on the rest of the boys one by one. Soon, all of them are knocked out on the ground. After this, she and Jeremiah make eye contact for a moment. After doing so, she sprints away, so quickly that by the time he sits up she's out of sight.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Softly. He's also clutching his side.*_ Wait...thank you. _*He then collapses back on to the ground, too weak to get up.*_

**Teacher**

_*She walks out of the classroom. When she sees Jeremiah, she runs over to him and kneels by his side.*_ Xander! Are you okay?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah...there were these boys who ambushed me from the staircase...

**Teacher**

_*She looks around and sees them. She's evidently confused as she turns back to him.*_ Why are they all knocked out?

**Jeremiah**

There was a girl who came up from nowhere and beat them up. Before I could see who it was, she ran away.

**Teacher**

Well, it was very brave of her to stand up for you like that. You look pretty bruised and battered right now. How about we take you to the nurse's office so you can get yourself some ice and a pain reliever?

**Jeremiah**

I'd like that. 

_*She helps him up, and he leans on her as they walk to the nurse's office. He stays in there for the rest of the day, as his injuries were worse than they seemed. As he lays down to rest, he's thinking about the girl who saved him.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*To the nurse*_ Do you know any girls at this school who are my age and are blond?

**Nurse**

_*She laughs.*_ Are you looking for a date?

**Jeremiah**

_*Furiously shaking his head*_ No! That's the girl who saved me. She ran away before I could even thank her. _*He looks disappointed at this fact.*_

**Nurse**

I'm sure you'll see her around soon. This school isn't as big as it seems! 

_*He nods, and the scene cuts out.*_

_*It's now a few days later, and Jeremiah's face looks slightly better. He's not as bruised, but there is clear evidence of some sort of beating that took place. He's walking towards the library with a lunch box in his hand. When he enters the room, he walks towards the back to where the tables are. He suddenly stops when he sees the girl who saved him. Her head is behind her lunch box, but it's clear to him who she is. He walks towards the table and sits across from her. She looks up suddenly, but seems very closed off. During this time, Jeremiah gets a closer look at her. Her blond hair is tied up in a simple bun, and he is surprised at how beautiful she is. He looks down awkwardly, and prepares to speak._

**Jeremiah**

Thank you for your help the other day. It means a lot. I feel as if I might've died if you weren't there to save me.

_*She looks down and nods. Not a single word comes out of her mouth, surprising Jeremiah.*_

**Jeremiah**

I'm eating lunch here because I want to avoid getting beat up again. I know those boys got suspended, but I can't risk it. If I'm not even able to defend myself, I shouldn't even bother. 

_*He looks up to see if she'll respond, but she doesn't. Jeremiah is slightly confused.*_

**Jeremiah**

If you want to talk, I'll be here. 

_*Jeremiah smiles, causing her to do so in the slightest bit. He opens up his lunch box and pulls out a sandwich, a piece of paper, and a pencil. The two of them eat in silence as Jeremiah draws a maze on the paper. The girl occasionally looks at what he's doing, but as soon as he notices, her eyes dart away. When lunch is over, the two of them stand up to go to their next class.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks her straight in the eye*_ Thanks for the company. It's been a while since I've gotten to sit with someone while eating lunch. _*He looks down, thinking of something. His eyes then look back at her, he nods, and exits the library. The girl watches him leave, and silently exits a moment after.*_

_*A few weeks go by, and the routine is the same. The two of them eat lunch together in silence as Jeremiah draws. The girl now watches him more openly, and he sometimes explains to her some fun facts about mazes. About a month later, they're eating in their usual places. This time, the girl is reading a book on Psychology. Upon seeing the book, Jeremiah is slightly interested.*_

**Jeremiah**

Do you want to be a psychologist? It seems like an interesting occupation. _*She shrugs*_ I've heard that Arkham Asylum is a place where people interested in the field can get a job for that. There's also Psychiatry. Is there anything in your book about that? _*She shakes her head.*_ Hm. 

_*His eyes wander to the librarian who is putting books back on the shelves. She's middle aged, and she uses a step ladder to put reach the highest space at the top. When she attempts to step up on one of the ladder's steps, she accidentally loses her footing and falls. She laughs and picks herself back up. This causes Jeremiah to giggle, and the girl joins in with him. He looks back at her to find that she is doing so, and the two share a smile.*_

_*Eventually, it's about two and a half months after their first lunch together. This time, Jeremiah pulls out pudding out of his lunch box. He is excited, as it's his favorite snack. When seeing this, she suddenly looks up and focuses on the pudding. Finally, she speaks.*_

**Girl**

Puddin'?

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks up suddenly*_ What?

**Girl**

Puddin'...you're eating puddin'. 

**Jeremiah**

_*Surprised that she's talking*_ Yeah...it's my favorite.

**Girl**

My dad and I used to eat it together all of the time. That's what he would call me. _*She looks down.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He thinks that he may have upset her.*_ I'm sorry...

**Girl**

It's fine, there's nothing to apologize about. 

_*There is a pause, and the two sit in silence. This time, it's kind of awkward.*_

**Girl**

My name is Ecco. Ecco Cheranova. My introduction is long overdue. What's your name?

**Jeremiah**

Je- _*He catches himself*_ Xander Wilde. 

**Ecco**

Jexander is an odd name. I mean, it's nothing I've ever really heard before.

**Jeremiah**

No, no. My name is Xander. I was thinking of another word that started with a J, and it accidentally slipped out. 

**Ecco**

Oh...well, nice to officially meet you, Xander. _*She holds out her hand, and the two shake.*_

**Jeremiah**

I guess it's time to thank you for helping me. But...why did you do it? I don't understand why you did what you did.

**Ecco**

_*She's silent for a moment, but then she speaks again.*_ I can't stand the sight of people getting hurt. I feel like it's my duty to help and protect others.

**Jeremiah**

Well, I'm glad that you feel that way. If you didn't, I might have still been recovering. 

**Ecco**

You're welcome. _*She doesn't speak for a bit. The next words that come out seem to have been hard for her to say aloud.*_ I guess it's fate that we met each other here. I'm glad that we did...It's nice to have a friend.

**Jeremiah**

_*A small smile appears on his face*_ I agree. Out of the few years I've been here, you're the only person I've really made a connection with.

_*They both share a smile with one another, and Jeremiah's eyes wander to the clock behind her. Lunch is just about over.*_

**Jeremiah**

It's time to go. I'm pleased that we got to talk to one another today. See you tomorrow, Ecco.

**Ecco**

_*She nods*_ See you later, Xander.

_*Jeremiah leaves the library with a grin on his face, as he has officially met his first friend since being at St. Ignatius (He's been there for maybe a year or two). Ecco watches in the background with a content expression on her face. She silently exits the library a moment or two after he has left.*_

END OF HEADCANON!


	7. Theater Kid Antics

_*The scene opens up with Jeremiah and Ecco sitting in Theater Class, waiting for it to officially start. They're both 16 years old at this point, so they've been friends for at least four or five years. Seated next to one another, they casually chat until their teacher walks in front of the class. When she does this, the two straighten their postures at the same time. The class has about 12 students (including them) in it.*_

**Mrs. Dane (The Theater Teacher)**

Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you all today. _*She gets everything settled on her desk and then picks up a pile of paper. After doing this, she hands out the sheets to everyone in the class.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Looking at the paper he just received*_ A project? This should be interesting. Hey, it says we can choose a partner.

_*Some students groan when they see what the paper says.*_

**Ecco**

Thank God. I was scared I'd have to perform whatever this was alone. I love acting and all, but it always stresses me out when we're being judged solo.

_*The teacher stands in front of the class, commanding the students to her attention.*_

**Mrs. Dane**

Now, class: this past week, we've been talking a lot about a specific genre of movie, television, and theater production. _*Dramatically*_ Hmm...I'm seeming to forget what it was. Can any of you help me out?

**Student**

_*She raises her hand. The teacher points at her.*_ Comedy.

**Mrs. Dane**

Perfect! Thank you. As many of you recall, one of the most influential types of comedy productions happen to be parodies. Just as a reminder, parodies are usually videos or skits that seem to be imitating a well known work of entertainment. In this project, I am asking all of you to create a parody of your own. It can be from any television show, movie, or form of visual performance that you would like. You can partner up with who you want to, or work alone if you'd prefer that. I invite you all to be as creative as you want, but I just ask if you all keep it PG-13 at the most. And please, no swearing. _*The class laughs.*_ Alright! Let's get to work!

**Ecco**

_*She turns to Jeremiah*_ I honestly have no idea of what to do. Do you want to meet after school so we can brainstorm and maybe film?

**Jeremiah**

That sounds good. Who's house do you want to do this at?

**Ecco**

Let's play rock, paper, scissors.

_*They proceed to play the game, and Ecco wins with a paper to Jeremiah's rock.*_

**Jeremiah**

So, your house?

**Ecco**

Yeah, that's fine. Maybe my parents will give us some sort of idea with this. They love watching movies and TV shows.

_*Jeremiah nods approvingly, and they continue to talk about what they should do. The scene then cuts to Ecco's house, where Jeremiah is greeted at the door by her adoptive mother.*_

**Ecco's Mother**

Hello Xander! What a pleasure to see you, like always. If you two need anything, I'll be in my office like usual.

**Jeremiah**

Thanks!

_*The two walk through the kitchen in an attempt to get to Ecco's room. Jeremiah sees all of the kitchenware out, which causes him to pause.*_

**Ecco**

What in the world are we going to do for this project? I can't really think of anything right now. Do you have any ideas? 

_*Jeremiah is still staring around the kitchen.*_

**Ecco**

Xander?

**Jeremiah**

I just thought of a genius idea. _*He smirks and nods his head.*_ Call me crazy, but I think that if we pull this off, it will be hilarious.

_*It's now the day that the project is due, and all of the students are anxiously waiting for the teacher to enter the classroom. Jeremiah and Ecco are visibly the most nervous out of everyone, as they sit next to each other in silence. Jeremiah is constantly touching his hands, whereas Ecco is breathing very slowly to calm herself down. When they see Mrs. Dane enter the room, they both jump in their seats.*_

**Mrs. Dane**

Today's the day, class! I cannot wait to see everyone's parodies. I will now collect your projects.

_*Mrs. Dane walks by all of the desks and takes everyone's VHS tapes that hold their projects. Jeremiah gives her theirs, making frightened eye contact with Ecco afterwards.*_

**Mrs. Dane**

_*She claps, and speaks with her hands together.*_ It's time! 

_*Jeremiah and Ecco's nervous staring at each other intensifies. Mrs. Dane puts in the first tape, and the parodies start. There are a variety that are shown, such as Frankenstein, The Wizard of Oz, Singin' in the Rain, and more. Students laugh as each one is shown.*_

**Mrs. Dane**

Now, it's time for Xander and Ecco's movie! 

**Jeremiah**

Oh God.

_*The video starts rolling, and opens up with a text that reads "Heck's Kitchen" on a fiery background. This then transitions to actual video footage. Jeremiah is dressed up in a white chef's shirt and black slacks, resembling the outfit of a certain celebrity cook. He walks around a kitchen setting, where he approaches Ecco. She's also wearing a white chef's shirt, and has a red bandana on her head. *_

**Jeremiah:**

_*In British Accent*_ What are you cooking?

**Ecco**

_*She's pressing down what looks to be a sandwich with an aluminum covered brick.*_ Today, I'm making a chicken parmesan panini with a side of fries. I hope that the people dining at the restaurant today will enjoy what we're making better than the Blue Team's dish.

**Jeremiah**

_*He points at the chicken that is on a pan and was leftover from the ones put into the sandwich*_ May I have a look?

**Ecco**

_*Focused on the paninis*_ Yes, chef.

_*Jeremiah moves a piece of chicken off of the pan and conveniently takes a fork and knife out of one of his pockets. He proceeds to cut the chicken to see how cooked it is. Upon seeing the color of the chicken (which is actually fully cooked), he starts to get very angry.*_

**Jeremiah**

What in the _*bleep*_ do you call this? It's RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! _*All curse words are bleeped out as you would typically see on cable television.*_

**Ecco**

It needed to be a bit undercooked so that it wouldn't be overdone when the paninis were finished being grilled.

**Jeremiah**

Are you questioning me? You donut! _*He exaggerates his sentences with his hand and arm motions.*_ This chicken looks like it's still crossing the street!

_*The scene switches to Ecco in front of a plain background, with her name displayed in the bottom corner as you would see on a reality television show.*_

**Ecco**

I really don't understand why chef was acting the way he was. I was only doing what he told me to.

_*The scene switches back to them in the kitchen.*_

**Ecco**

It's what you told me to do, Chef. I don't know what else to say.

**Jeremiah**

Are you _*bleep*_ kidding me? I've never said anything like that in my life. You're coming up with _*bleep*_ accusations right now. Let me see this panini.

_*He takes a panini off of the stovetop and cuts it open to see what it looks like. It's done perfectly, but not to him.*_

**Jeremiah**

Ah, _*bleep*_. I can't believe you've done this. _(Yes, this is a Vine Reference. Even though Vine doesn't exist in the Gotham universe because social media isn't present, that doesn't mean that these phrases weren't said and memed in their own ways.)_ The cheese is sticking to the bread, and you put an over *bleep* whelming amount on it. Is this competition a joke to you?

**Ecco**

No, chef! Like I said, I'm only following the recipe that I was given.

**Jeremiah**

_*Bleep*_ off, will you? Have a little respect. This panini looks like _*bleep*_. 

_*He opens up the sandwich and takes the filling out, leaving the bread to its own devices. He then throws the chicken and cheese mixture in the trash can angrily.*_

**Jeremiah**

UGHHHHH! Why can't any of you cook properly? You seriously surprise me. _*He becomes angrier, picks up the two pieces of bread, and puts them on both sides of Ecco's face.*_ WHAT ARE YOU???

**Ecco**

_*Looking distressed*_ An idiot sandwich.

**Jeremiah**

AN IDIOT SANDWICH WHAT?

**Ecco**

_*Even more distressed*_ An idiot sandwich, Chef!

_*Jeremiah takes the bread off of her face, and points to a door.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Bleep*_ off!! I won't accept this in my kitchen ever again!

**Ecco**

Yes, Chef. _*She walks out of the room, and rolls her eyes.*_

**Jeremiah**

Did I hear you roll your _*bleep*_ eyes at me? ENOUGH!! * _He throws the bread, starts kicking the counter and acting super dramatic.*_ I can't believe this! _*bleep* *bleep* *bleep* bleep* *bleep*._

_*The scene fades out to a black screen with text on it. It says: 'The End'. The credits roll, and a few bloopers are shown. One is of Jeremiah trying to be angry, but ending up laughing really hard with Ecco. Another includes Ecco flubbing her lines and giggling. The last one shows the two of them screwing up during the idiot sandwich sequence. After the video ends, all of their classmates (including the Mrs. Dane) are roaring with laughter. It takes a bit for everyone to settle down. Jeremiah and Ecco share a high five.*_

**Mrs. Dane**

Now, THAT was the perfect example of a parody. I have a few questions for you two. Xander, did you actually curse in the places where you bleeped out? I won't tell anyone if you did!

**Jeremiah**

Actually, no. I just said bleep in the places where we thought that they would fit best. 

**Mrs. Dane**

Interesting technique! Ecco, I must say that your performance was also incredible! 

**Ecco**

_*Quietly*_ Thank you, Chef. _*The whole class bursts out laughing.*_ _*Shyly*_ Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I guess I was still in the world of the video we made. I hope that we met the requirements in a fun way.

**Mrs. Dane**

You two certainly thought outside of the box for this one. I didn't know that the both of you were so funny! 

**Jeremiah**

We tried our best.

**Mrs. Dane**

It certainly payed off. I must also say that both of you have an extraordinary acting ability. Keep up the good work!

**Ecco**

Thank you!

_*The class claps for them. Soon after, the bell rings. Jeremiah and Ecco rise from their seats, say bye to Mrs. Dane, and walk in the hallway with one another. They stop when they reach Ecco's locker.*_

**Jeremiah**

I didn't expect that much of a positive reaction from everyone.

**Ecco**

_*She's getting the books for her next class as she speaks*_ Same here. It was a risk, and we executed it perfectly. I'm proud of us. Good job! _*They high five again before she closes her locker.*_ I guess I'll see you later! _*She waves goodbye with a smile on her face, him watching her as she leaves.*_

**Jeremiah**

See you! _*He has a radiant smile on his face while he continues to keep his eyes on her for a little while longer. He then turns to go to his next class. The scene cuts out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!


	8. The Badminton Tournament

_*The scene opens up in St. Ignatius's library, where Jeremiah is sitting at a table as he waits for Ecco. He taps his finger against his lunchbox and purses his lips while he patiently watches the room's entrance door for his friend. Finally, Ecco enters the library in a huff with her lunchbox and a yellow paper in her hands. Upon reaching their table, she lets out a huge breath of relief as she places both items down on its surface.*_

**Jeremiah**

You seem out of breath. Why were you hurrying?

**Ecco**

_*She takes a moment to catch her breath before taking a seat across from Jeremiah.*_ I didn't want to be late.

**Jeremiah**

You don't have to worry if you're late. _*He focuses his attention on the paper*_ What's this?

**Ecco**

_This_ is what I wanted to show you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He gives Ecco a curious look before taking the paper into his hands. He reads it aloud.*_ "St. Ignatius Badminton Tournament. Sign up with a friend by Monday, March 12th." Okay. Why were you so eager to show me this?

**Ecco**

_*She opens her mouth in slight shock.*_ You're kidding, right?

**Jeremiah**

_*Confused*_ What?

**Ecco**

Xander, we play Badminton all of the time!

**Jeremiah**

I know, I know. _*His expression changes as he realizes what Ecco is implying.*_ Wait...are you saying that you want us to actually enter this competition?

**Ecco**

_*She shrugs*_ Why not? 

**Jeremiah**

I suck at sports, you know that.

**Ecco**

From what I've seen in of you PE, you're actually pretty okay. What I'm trying to say is that they have these tournaments every year, except with different sports. Last year's was Basketball, if I'm correct? But, _*she points her finger back and forth between herself and Jeremiah as she speaks*_ we are pretty great at Badminton. Don't you remember that one match we had last summer? 

**Jeremiah**

_*Thoughtfully*_ Yes...

_*While Jeremiah is seen thinking, the scene shifts to a flashback of the day that Ecco is talking about. They both stand in Jeremiah's backyard as the sun relentlessly beats down on the both of them. On each side of the net that is set up, Jeremiah and Ecco stand opposite to one another. Well, Ecco is standing at least. While she catches her breath and wipes some sweat off of her forehead, Jeremiah is seen hunched over on both of his knees. Absolutely exhausted, he manages to lift his Badminton racquet and shake it in the air.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He's absolutely drained*_ Just...one...more...point...

_*Mrs. Wilde opens up the backdoor of the house, stepping outside while fanning herself. She casually makes her way over towards Jeremiah and Ecco.*_

**Mrs. Wilde**

_*Confused and amused*_ What's all this?

**Ecco**

_*She's still catching her breath*_ Xander and I are playing Badminton until one of us reaches 100 points. So far it's 99 to 99.

**Mrs. Wilde**

_*She's impressed*_ Wow. I don't know how you two are managing, it's sweltering out here! _*She turns her attention to Jeremiah, who's still on the ground. Her expression seems more concerned now.*_ Xander, are you alright?

**Jeremiah**

_*He lifts his head so that he can focus on Mrs. Wilde. His glasses are fogged up.*_ I will be when I win this.

**Mrs. Wilde**

Okay then. Be careful, you two! When you're finished, you can have some lemonade that I'm making.

**Ecco**

Thanks Mrs. Wilde.

**Mrs. Wilde**

No problem!

_*Mrs. Wilde walks back into the house, leaving Jeremiah and Ecco to finish the match. Jeremiah slowly rises to his feet, tightly clutching the racquet in his hand.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*His voice is intense*_ It's on!

**Ecco**

Oh, it is.

_*Ecco picks up the birdie from the ground, taking a moment to compose herself afterwards. When she is ready to serve, she lightly drops it so that it hits her racquet, beginning the final round of their match. The birdie soars high in the air between Jeremiah and Ecco's sides, both of them intensely hitting it back and forth until it finally falls at his feet. Upon seeing this, he sinks to his knees and dramatically shakes both of his hands in the air.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Shouting*_ NOOOOOOO!!!!

**Ecco**

_*She triumphantly pumps her fist in the air*_ I did it!

_*The scene smoothly transitions back to Jeremiah and Ecco as they eat lunch.*_

**Ecco**

If we weren't good enough, we wouldn't have tied 99 to 99. That's pretty solid if you ask me. Also, if you put the two of us together on a team, I'm pretty sure we'd be unstoppable.

**Jeremiah**

_*He thoughtfully strokes his jaw.*_ That is true...

**Ecco**

So, do you want to enter the tournament? Even if we do lose, we can at least have fun playing against other people. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods.*_ You know what? Let's do it. What do we have to lose?

**Ecco**

_*She smiles*_ That's the spirit!

_*Jeremiah and Ecco strategize for the rest of their lunch period. After the bell rings, they both proceed to sign their names on the tournament's sign up paper, sharing a smile afterwards. The next scene then picks up a few days later at Ecco's house, where they are intensely training for the tournament. A montage is shown as they are seen to be doing basic exercises, playing Badminton against each other, and showing each other helpful techniques. As time goes on and days pass, they are evidently more and more prepared for the games. The scene now switches to show the two of them after a training session on the night before the first game of the tournament. They tiredly sit next to each other with their legs Crisscrossed as they attempt to cool down.*_

**Jeremiah**

Do you know what the grand prize of this is? I doubt it would be just bragging rights because St. Ignatius is not a cheap school.

**Ecco**

I think I heard that the winning team gets a trophy and $100 in prize money. Oh, and a framed picture on the wall with the past tournament champions.

**Jeremiah**

$100? Really?

**Ecco**

Maybe. But you have to remember that we'd split it.

**Jeremiah**

I'd have no problem with that. $50 is still a pretty good cash prize.

**Ecco**

_*She takes a sip from a water bottle that is laying next to her.*_ Agreed.

**Jeremiah**

I have to say, I'm kind of nervous.

**Ecco**

_*She reassuringly pats his shoulder*_ We'll be fine, don't worry. I guess the best advice would be to not let the nerves get to you.

**Jeremiah**

I'll try my best.

_*It's now the next day. The school day has gone by quickly, and any student participating has stayed after school. An abundance of teenagers (including Jeremiah and Ecco) socialize while they sit on the bleachers inside of St. Ignatius's huge gymnasium. Mr. Daniels, the PE teacher, has taken a clipboard into his hands and wheels a cart with Badminton racquets and birdies into view. With a blow of his whistle, the room fills with silence.*_

**Mr. Daniels**

_*He projects his voice when he speaks*_ Hello everybody! It's great to see all of you here. As you know, today is the day that starts St. Ignatius's annual sports tournament! The game we have chosen this year is Badminton, and it has come to my attention that 24 groups have signed up to participate. Isn't that great? _*The students begin to clap. After they finish, he continues.*_ I'm going to start calling pairs to send them off to their first match. When I'm finished, I'll make sure to put up the tournament bracket so that we can move forward from there. Now, I want you all to know that this is going to take five days. One match will happen each day, with the finals taking place in front of the student body during classes. _*The students begin to talk again, causing him to blow his whistle once more.*_ Each match will last until one team reaches 21 points. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He leans his head to the side towards Ecco* *Whispering*_ The finals take place in front of the whole school? Oh, God.

**Mr. Daniels**

With all of that being said, I'm going to start reading off names. Charlotte Rivers and William Bradley will be facing George Stickney and Adam Burns.

_*A girl with dark hair and plenty of makeup on her face makes her way down the bleachers with a strong looking, blonde hair boy. She takes a racquet and flirtatiously twirls her hair when she speaks to her partner.*_

**Mr. Daniels**

Charlotte, quit socializing and get to your spot! _*To the boy*_ Don't let me down, William.

**William**

I won't, coach.

**Mr. Daniels**

Good. _*He faces the students once more and continues to read off names.*_ Our next match will consist of Xander Wilde and Ecco... _*he looks at her last name for a good amount of time as he tries to figure out how it's supposed to be pronounced.*_

**Ecco**

_*Quietly*_ Cheranova.

**Mr. Daniels**

Chair-ah-nu-vuh _*He proudly looks at the list as if he's pronounced it correctly even though he hasn't. Ecco facepalms.*_ And they will be facing Victoria Raco and Summer Gleeson.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco slowly rise from their spots and walk towards Mr. Daniels. As they take their equipment for their match, two girls with brown and red hair (respectively) join them. The group then proceeds to stroll over to their net, each pair taking their side before the match starts. Jeremiah and Ecco talk to one another as they wait for the rest of the groups to be called.*_

**Ecco**

_*Reassuringly* *She's whispering*_ Don't worry, we can do this.

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes a breath as he attempts to focus.*_ I hope so.

_*Before they know it, everyone is settled in their places. Mr. Daniels steps in the center of the gymnasium floor.*_

**Mr. Daniels**

Good luck everyone! Let the games begin! _*He takes his whistle and blows into it, prompting the students to begin playing.*_

_*Jeremiah and Ecco exchange a look before getting into their places and starting the match. After a quick game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' with Summer from the opposing side, Ecco serves the birdie and begins the constant back and forth nature of the game. Both teams make great plays, eventually ending when Jeremiah and Ecco win with a score of 21 to 17. They high five each other and shake hands with their opponents. After everyone has finished, they make their way over to Mr. Daniels to tell him that they have won. He marks them on the tournament bracket and allows them to go home. Their expressions enthusiastic, they walk through the halls of the school and towards the place's entrance so that they can be picked up by their parents.*_

**Jeremiah**

We won!

**Ecco**

I told you we would! Now we have to focus on tomorrow's match.

**Jeremiah**

Do you remember who he said we were facing?

**Ecco**

No. But regardless, let's celebrate our good work today!

_*They have now reached the outside of the school, where Jeremiah sees Mrs. Wilde waiting for him in her car.*_

**Jeremiah**

My mom's here. Do you need a ride home?

**Ecco**

Nope! My dad is going to pick me up soon. _*She spots his car in the distance and points toward it.*_ There he is!

**Jeremiah**

Well, I guess this is where we part ways for the day. _*He smiles at her*_ See you tomorrow, Ecco!

**Ecco**

See you, Xander!

_*Jeremiah and Ecco part ways for the day, segueing the scene into another montage. Over the next few days, the two of them face three more teams, winning each match by a landslide. They cheer, laugh, make outstanding plays, and seem to have gotten more confident in their abilities. At the end of the semi-finals round (which they have also won), they make their way towards Mr. Daniels with their heads held high. He is standing by the tournament bracket with a marker in his hand.*_

**Mr. Daniels**

Xander, Ecco! How did the match go?

**Jeremiah**

We won 21 to 10. 

**Mr. Daniels**

_*Genuinely Impressed*_ Well done! I have to say, I wasn't expecting you two to advance as far as you have. You're definitely my picks as this year's underdogs.

**Jeremiah**

Thanks! So, who are we facing for tomorrow's finals match?

**Mr. Daniels**

_*He steps back to get a better look at the tournament bracket, filling in Jeremiah and Ecco's names in the Final's square. He then traces his finger so that it meets the other side, stopping when he has read their opponent's names.*_ Charlotte Rivers and William Bradley.

**Ecco**

_*Disappointedly*_ Oh...

**Mr. Daniels**

They're definitely tough competition. But I think that with enough strength and willpower, you two can win this!

**Jeremiah**

_*His expression solemn*_ I sure hope so. _*He exchanges a glance with Ecco before looking back at his teacher.*_ Have a good night, Mr. Daniels!

_*The scene switches to the next day during the school's fifth period. Jeremiah and Ecco are walking towards the gym locker rooms, evidently nervous. They stop when they have reached the doors for the male and female sections, both of their hands on the handle of the rooms they're going to enter*_

**Ecco**

So...this is it, huh?

**Jeremiah**

I guess. _*He looks down for a moment before focusing on Ecco again.*_ Do you really think we have a shot? 

**Ecco**

Of course we do. We've already come this far! Who's to say we can't beat them?

**Jeremiah**

I know, but...Charlotte and William are really athletic. They excel at almost every sport we do here. 

**Ecco**

Don't worry about that. Just keep your focus. It's just a game, remember?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah... _*He pauses*_ But have you seen how massive William is compared to me? He has so much more arm strength. _*To himself*_ I should start working out...

**Ecco**

We'll be fine. _*She gives him a smile.*_ See you in a few minutes.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco both open up the locker room doors at the same time, entering their corresponding rooms. On his way in, Jeremiah moves to the area where he usually changes for his PE class. After putting his backpack down, he fumbles through his gym locker and changes from his school uniform into his PE clothes. He then stops at a mirror that is on the wall in front of a bench, sitting on it before taking his glasses off. His hands rub his eyes, showing that he is clearly stressed out for the finals match. He remains in this position for a minute or two until he stands up and takes a look at himself in the mirror.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Quietly*_ I can do this... 

_*Jeremiah straightens his posture and takes a breath, being filled with a new sense of confidence. He quickly nods at his reflection before turning around to put his glasses back on. However, his glasses have now disappeared from the bench.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He begins to panic*_ Oh no! No, no, no... _*He crouches down, looking underneath the bench, but still cannot find them. His head frantically whips around in an attempt to search for his glasses, but to no avail.*_ Where did they go?

**Mr. Daniels**

_*He opens the locker room door slightly so that his voice can be heard.*_ Two minutes, boys!

_*Jeremiah clumsily rushes out of the locker room, practically bumping into everything in his way. Ecco sees him as he does this, walking over to him with a confused expression on her face.*_

**Ecco**

What's the matter?

**Jeremiah**

_*He points at his eyes*_ I lost my glasses! I'm as blind as a bat!

**Ecco**

Where did you leave them?

**Jeremiah**

On the bench in the locker room. _*He covers his eyes, worried out of his mind.*_ We're gonna lose this, it's all my fault!

**Ecco**

Xander, calm down! _*She puts a hand on his shoulder*_ Everything is going to be alright. We'll figure something out.

_*As Ecco attempts to calm Jeremiah down, Charlotte and William begin to approach the two of them with smug looks on their faces. Charlotte taps Ecco's shoulder, causing her and Jeremiah to stop their conversation and look at their rivals.*_

**Charlotte**

Hey, you two. _*She gives them a fake smile*_ Ready to lose?

**William**

Xander, where are your glasses? _*His voice turns snarky*_ It would be such a shame if you didn't have them for the game.

**Charlotte**

It would also be pretty funny to see you fumbling in front of the whole school!

_*Charlotte and William share an obnoxious laugh.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He's annoyed by their comments*_ This is none of your business.

**Charlotte**

I'm sure it isn't. But I couldn't help but to say something about it. _*She flips her hair over her shoulder*_

**William**

It's not like you two would've had a chance if they didn't mysteriously disappear. 

_*Ecco silently glares at Charlotte and William.*_

**Charlotte**

_*To Ecco*_ Oh, are you mad? _*Ecco doesn't respond, causing her to get agitated.*_ Why don't you ever say anything?

**Jeremiah**

Shut up, Charlotte. All you're proving to us right now is that you're all talk and no action.

**Charlotte**

Fine. But just so you know, you're going to have to look very carefully in order to find your glasses. Right William?

**William**

You bet.

_*Jeremiah realizes the implications of this statement, causing his mouth to open in shock.*_

**Charlotte**

See you two later!

**Jeremiah**

_*Shouting*_ HEY! 

_*As Charlotte and William walk past them, Ecco holds Jeremiah back as if he were a dog on a leash. He is now furious. Ecco roughly takes him by the shoulders and turns him around to face her.*_

**Ecco**

We can get through this!

**Jeremiah**

_*Angrily*_ They stole my glasses!

**Ecco**

I know, but there's nothing we can do about that now. If they didn't think we could beat them, they wouldn't have taken them away from you. Just relax. We're going to win.

**Jeremiah**

_*He's starting to calm down, but is still hurt_ * How do you know that? 

**Ecco**

_*She lets go of his shoulders and takes a breath before poking his chest*_ Because I have faith in the two of us. I know for a fact that you're still going to do great even though your vision might not be the best right now. Besides... _*her voice becomes sassy*_ their first mistake was stealing at a Catholic School.

**Jeremiah**

_*He chuckles*_ Now that's playing with fire. Literally. That'll send them to Hell.

**Ecco**

_*She smiles when she sees that he has cheered up.*_ Are you ready to go out there and win?

**Jeremiah**

Definitely. Let's do this.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco proudly walk side by side to the place where they're supposed to wait before entering the gym. They silently observe the student body in the bleachers through the gym door's window before being cut off by a noise from the loudspeaker inside.*_

**Mr. Daniels**

_*_ _He's standing in the middle of the gym with a microphone in his hand.*_ Welcome everyone! As you all know, today's the annual sports tournament finals. This year, we have decided to choose Badminton as the game to be played. Let me tell you, the two teams we have here with us today are not to be messed with. They have breezed through each match with skill and precision unlike anything we've ever seen here. Are you guys excited to check them out? _*The audience cheers in anticipation. He resumes speaking when the noise has died down.*_ First, we have two students who I'm not surprised to see compete for the title this year. Let me hear some noise for Charlotte Rivers and William Bradley!

_*Charlotte and William enter the gym from the opposite side. As they walk to meet Mr. Daniels in the center, Charlotte blows kisses to the audience while William attempts to ramp up the crowd. Their presence is met with countless rounds of claps and shouts from the rest of the student body. Once they reach their destination, Mr. Daniels prepares to speak once more.*_

**Mr. Daniels**

Their opponents for today are quite the wild card if you ask me. They have proven themselves to be a couple of underdogs. Give it up for Xander Wilde and Ecco Chair-ah-nu-vuh!

**Ecco**

_*Disappointed*_ He pronounced my last name wrong again!

_*As Jeremiah and Ecco enter the gym, she discreetly leads him along so that he doesn't wind up bumping into anything. The audience cheers for them in a noisy manner until they have reached Mr. Daniels.*_

**Mr. Daniels**

_*He walks towards the front of the gym as he drags a cart with equipment inside of it behind him. After he has done this, he hands each player a racquet. He then holds the birdie up in the air as he speaks into the microphone.*_ As you all (hopefully) know, the game doesn't end until one of the teams has reached 21 points. To see who will be serving first, we will be playing a quick game of heads or tails. _*He turns towards Jeremiah*_ Xander, which side do you pick?

**Jeremiah**

_*He exchanges a look with Ecco before responding into the microphone*_ Heads.

**Mr. Daniels**

It's settled! Let's see what the outcome will be. _*He casually flips a coin in the air, catching it with his hand covering the top of it. After he removes his hand, he reads the result.*_ Tails it is!

**Jeremiah**

_*Quietly, to Ecco*_ Dang it!

**Mr. Daniels**

_*He hands the birdie to William*_ Teams, get in your places! 

_*Both pairs settle themselves in their positions on each side of the net they will be playing over. Jeremiah takes a deep breath and begins to focus.*_

**Mr. Daniels**

Let the games begin in three...two...one... _*he blows into his whistle to mark the start of the game.*_

_*William easily serves the Birdie over the net, making it soar until Ecco deflects it back to the other side. A minute or two passes before it hits the ground on Charlotte and William's side, marking a point for Jeremiah and Ecco. The game proceeds forward, the score becoming a tight match between each team as they manage to tie frequently. Despite lacking his glasses, Jeremiah does better than he thought he would. Both him and Ecco seem to be fueled by the cheers of the crowd as they react to the game in front of them. As time goes on, the score reaches 20 to 18, with Charlotte and William in the lead. Charlotte confidently rests her racquet on her shoulder before speaking to her rivals.*_

**Charlotte**

_*She pretends to be sad as she mocks them*_ Poor Xander and Ecco. I will say, it has been so fun having the opportunity to completely destroy both of you! All you've proven to us is that you're two nobodies who can't do anything right in their lives! Xander can't stick up for himself because he's such a wimp, and Ecco's too shy to speak! _*She swings her racquet so that it's now resting at her side.*_ Well, it was nice knowing you two. I don't think you'll ever be able to live down this loss!

_*Jeremiah and Ecco's faces both turn hard with anger while Charlotte steps back in preparation to serve the birdie. When she does so, Jeremiah hits it back with such precision that it drops to the ground on the opposite side. Both Charlotte and William are slightly surprised by this. William flicks the birdie to the other side so that Jeremiah and Ecco can serve. They take turns serving the next two hits, scoring points for both of them. The score is now 20 to 20. The last round begins as soon as Ecco hits the birdie over to the other side, starting a constant back and forth between the pairs. As this happens, the crowd is silent as suspense takes over everyone watching. Jeremiah and Ecco are now both filled with adrenaline as they face the opposite team, who is beginning to become less confident in their skills. Finally, Jeremiah deflects the birdie to the other side in a powerful blow, causing Charlotte and William to scramble. When it hits the ground, the gymnasium is filled with applause. Jeremiah and Ecco react to their victory by high-fiving and pumping their fists in the air. Green and White confetti launches from machines on both sides of the gym, creating a surreal atmosphere for the two of them. Charlotte angrily throws her racquet onto the ground while letting out an angered screech. She shrieks even more when a confetti machine that erupted later than intended throws bits of sparkly paper into her face. William, indifferent, laughs at her. Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Ecco share a hug before Mr. Daniels has come to join them. He holds a large trophy in his hands, presenting it to the two of them. In a whirlwind of the events taking place, they get a picture taken.*_

**Mr. Daniels**

_*Into the microphone*_ Congratulations! I knew that you had the potential to win this thing! 

_*Jeremiah and Ecco share a glowing smile before he responds into the micrphone.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks at Ecco as he speaks*_ We did, too.

_*Ecco proudly nods before the scene switches to a few days after the finals game. Her and Jeremiah are now standing in front of a wall with pictures of the tournament winners from the past on it. They point out the newest addition, which includes the two of them.*_

**Ecco**

I can't believe they cheated and we still won! 

**Jeremiah**

Me neither. _*He adjusts his glasses*_ I'm just glad Mr. Daniels found my glasses almost immediately afterwards.

**Ecco**

Have you ever considered getting contacts?

**Jeremiah**

_*He shakes his head*_ Not really. I consider my glasses as a part of my unique brand. Without them, I wouldn't be me.

**Ecco**

_*She snickers*_ That's true.

_*A bell rings, marking the end of a period. Jeremiah and Ecco notice this, which causes them to begin walking down the hallway. When they reach a point where they must separate in order to go two separate ways, they stop for a moment.*_

**Jeremiah**

See you at lunch, like always.

**Ecco**

See you!

_*They quickly do their signature handshake before parting ways. The scene fades out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm well aware that the concept of this headcanon seems a little random, but I will tell you that the idea for this was conceived when I was playing Badminton in gym class. (It was a day or two before the school was shut down for quarantine for a time perspective.) I was disappointed because Badminton is one of the sports we did in that class that I actually liked. (For some perspective, my school was cheap, so we didn't do that much besides the average sports.) When I was playing, I had a blast! For some reason, I imagined Jeremiah and Ecco participating in the sport when they were younger. The image in my head was very similar to the throwback scene where the two of them were playing in the summer time! That being said, this was also kind of based on those corny, motivational sports movies that we've all seen once or twice. 
> 
> -I hope you all enjoyed this one. It's more fun and light-hearted, which was something that I was in the mood for writing. Stay tuned!


	9. A Blueprint

_*The scene opens up at the school of St. Ignatius, with students hustling and bustling throughout the hallways. One of these adolescents happens to be Jeremiah Valeska, who is currently trying to get through the crowds to make it to his next class. (He is now in the eleventh grade, the same going for Ecco.) As he makes his way through the halls of the school, a jock kid puts his foot out in order to trip him. Jeremiah looks down at the floor for a moment, catching the kid's foot in his vision. He stops in front of it, gives him a look, and walks around it. He continues to walk, finally stopping when he reaches his class. After sitting down at his desk, he pulls out a piece of paper and begins to sketch as he waits for class to start. The classroom itself is very neat, spacious, and has math related posters hanging on the walls. Suddenly, the teacher steps to the front of the class, signaling everyone's attention. Jeremiah stops drawing for a moment.*_

**Mrs. Dodge (The math teacher)**

Alright, class. Today, I'm not asking you to do much. Since you all have a test tomorrow, I want you to get out your textbooks and open them to pages 531 and 532. There's a few exercises on Trigonometric Double Angle Formulas that will be important to study for the test. It's 90 points, so make sure you're taking it very seriously. I don't want to see anyone dilly-dallying around during the period, so make sure to stay silent and focus on your work. If you fail to do this, be prepared to suffer the consequences. 

_*Mrs. Dodge walks back to her desk and begins to work on paperwork of some kind. Meanwhile, Jeremiah opens up his binder to a section where he holds his homework. He flips through a few pages when he sees that he has already finished the section that he was supposed to do for class. Satisfied, he closes the binder and his textbook, resuming his sketching on the paper. After about twenty-five minutes of the class period has gone by, Mrs. Dodge gets up from her desk and begins to walk around the room to see how everyone has been doing on their work. Jeremiah is preoccupied with his drawing, holding it up in front of him to get a better look at it. His focus is interrupted when he feels someone tap his shoulder from behind him. This causes him to slightly jump in his seat, turning around to see that Mrs. Dodge is now standing there with her hands on her hips.*_

**Mrs. Dodge**

What are you doing, Xander? You're supposed to be working on the test review like I said.

**Jeremiah**

_*Intimidated*_ I-I already finished it the other night. I accidentally did the wrong page for homework, so when I finished that I had to work on the actual assignment.

**Mrs. Dodge**

_*She cocks her head to the side* *Sternly*_ I want proof.

**Jeremiah**

Okay. 

_*He nods and reopens his binder to the place that it was before. She looks over his work for a good bit, causing Jeremiah to wait for her to finish in an awkward and anxious silence.*_

**Mrs. Dodge**

Good job. All of your answers are correct, and I'm sure you'll do well tomorrow. _*The sketch that Jeremiah was working on catches her attention for a moment. She picks it up and gazes at it.*_ What's this?

**Jeremiah**

_*Quietly*_ It's a blueprint. Well, it's on loose leaf paper, so it's technically not, but the idea is there. _*He sinks in his seat a little bit.*_

**Mrs. Dodge**

Interesting... _*She continues to look at the "blueprint" for an extended period of time.*_ Excuse me for a moment. _*She takes the paper to her desk, dialing a number on the phone that sits on it. Jeremiah's eyes widen in worriment. After she is done with her call, she makes her way back to him and places the paper down on his binder.*_ The headmaster would like to see you tomorrow morning during homeroom. 

**Jeremiah**

_*Concerned*_ Why?

**Mrs. Dodge**

_*Stoically*_ You'll see. All I'll say is that it will have a big impact on your future. _*She walks to the next student to see their progress.*_

_*This statement leaves Jeremiah silent and surprised. He looks at the paper confusedly, wondering what was wrong with it that caused her to call the headmaster. He continues to anxiously doodle on the margins of the paper when the bell rings, signifying that the period is over. When this happens, it catches him by surprise. He picks up his belongings and walks out of the classroom, through the halls, and to his locker. After putting his books and backpack into it, he gets out his lunchbox and makes his way to the library with the paper in his hand. When he arrives, he greets the librarian and sits at the same table that he usually does for lunch. A minute later, Ecco arrives and sits across from him.*_

**Ecco**

Hey. How's your day so far?

**Jeremiah**

It's...alright. _*He stares at the paper and anxiously taps his pencil against the table.*_

**Ecco**

Same here. Nothing special. _*She sighs*_ Can it please be the weekend?

**Jeremiah**

_*It's evident that something is bothering him.*_ I wish. 

**Ecco**

_*She notices that he seems to be acting different than usual.*_ Is everything okay? You seem down.

**Jeremiah**

_*He adjusts in his chair for a moment and then stares at the paper.*_ I may or may not be in trouble?

**Ecco**

_*She looks confused.*_ Why?

**Jeremiah**

_*He slides the paper over to her, and she catches it.*_ I was in Trigonometry today and we were supposed to be working on the review for tomorrow's test. Do you remember how I told you the other day that I had to do double amount for homework because I initially did the wrong page?

**Ecco**

_*She nods*_ Yeah. 

**Jeremiah**

Coincidentally, that page I did was the test review. I had the rest of the period to relax because I already finished what I was supposed to be working on.

**Ecco**

That makes sense.

**Jeremiah**

So, I was working on that _*He points to the paper that Ecco is now looking at*_ when Mrs. Dodge approached me. She took the piece of paper from me and made a call to what I think was the front office. When she came back, she told me that I had to meet with the headmaster tomorrow during homeroom. She also said that seeing the headmaster would have a big impact on my future. _*He looks defeated.*_

**Ecco**

_*She thinks for a moment, her eyes quickly darting back to the paper.*_ It's a sketch of a building, right? Like a blueprint?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. 

**Ecco**

Then why would you get in trouble? And why would she call the office because of it?

**Jeremiah**

Maybe it looked like a design for a bomb? I don't know. _*He puts his face in his hands*_ Ugh.

**Ecco**

_*She holds the paper in front of his face*_ Does this look like a bomb to you? 

**Jeremiah**

_*He peeks through his fingers at the paper before gently taking it out of her hand.*_ No, but you never know. Everyone interprets things differently. 

**Ecco**

Let's try not to overthink this for a second. Why would you get in trouble for drawing a blueprint of some architecture? It doesn't make sense. Sure, she could've called because you weren't doing what you were supposed to be, but that wouldn't have made sense. Even if that was the case, the headmaster knows that you're a good student.

**Jeremiah**

_*He thinks about what she has said*_ That's true. I guess the reason why I'm so anxious about this is because I'm the valedictorian right now. I don't want to get in trouble, risk dropping from the top, and losing my reputation as a good student. _*He sighs, and then looks Ecco straight in the eye*_ Does that make me crazy? The fact that I'm so worried about this and that I care so much about my grades?

**Ecco**

No, of course not. We all get paranoid with our lives, Xander. This is nothing new. Since you want to be a high-level architect and engineer, your grades matter a lot to your future success. I think you shouldn't worry as much, though. You've already proven yourself to be very intelligent. Just try to relax. 

**Jeremiah**

Thanks, Ecco. I feel a little better now. 

**Ecco**

And no matter what happens during the meeting tomorrow, whether it be good or bad, just try to find the positive aspects of the situation and bring them to the forefront of your mind.

**Jeremiah**

What's positive about getting expelled?

**Ecco**

You don't have to go back to school for the rest of your life. Wait...but this place is actually kind of nice. _*She thinks*_ There. You wouldn't have to deal with all of those jerk kids.

**Jeremiah**

True. 

**Ecco**

But you realize that you're not going to get expelled for this, right? You're just totally overthinking this whole thing. 

**Jeremiah**

Maybe...

**Ecco**

At least we'll get to talk about this tomorrow. The situation will be resolved by then.

**Jeremiah**

_*He smiles slightly*_ That's a nice way to look at it.

**Ecco**

Exactly. _*She smiles back at him before gesturing towards the paper*_ I have to say, that blueprint does look incredible.

**Jeremiah**

Thanks. I guess that's what happens when I get too invested in drawing them. At least you like it.

**Ecco**

Of course I do! It's awesome as always. 

_*Jeremiah's smile grows, and he looks intently at the paper as he sees the situation in a new light. They begin to eat their lunch, Jeremiah with his pudding, per usual. After a few minutes of a content, relaxed silence, he speaks again.*_

**Jeremiah**

What do you think we're doing in Theater class?

**Ecco**

I don't know, actually. I think I remember Mrs. Dane saying something about special-effects makeup, but I'm not sure.

**Jeremiah**

I hope so. It's always fun when we do that kind of stuff.

**Ecco**

I know it's probably something that we won't use after we graduate, but I have to say that I would love to do that just for fun outside of school.

**Jeremiah**

You never know. We might have to use it in the future if it ever comes to it.

**Ecco**

_*She chuckles_ * And why would we use special-effects makeup in the future?

**Jeremiah**

Halloween?

**Ecco**

_*She points at him excitedly*_ That's right! Do you know how cool that would be?

**Jeremiah**

_*He raises his arms*_ That's what I've been saying!

_*Their conversation continues for the rest of the lunch period until the bell rings. They both leave the library together, walking through the halls side by side. When they reach Ecco's locker, Jeremiah waits for her as she puts her lunch bag back and gets out her books for the remainder of her classes. When she closes her locker, they walk to Jeremiah's and he does the same.*_

**Jeremiah**

You know, I want to thank you again for what you said at lunch. 

**Ecco**

It's no big deal. 

**Jeremiah**

But it is. You always help me out when it comes to this kind of stuff, and I owe you so much.

**Ecco**

You don't owe me a thing. You already offered to be my friend when I was at a rough point in my life. That's all that matters.

**Jeremiah**

Okay...but I will make it up to you somehow. _*He closes his locker*_

**Ecco**

Alright then. Handshake?

**Jeremiah**

Handshake.

_*They do their complex-yet-cool handshake, and laugh after they finish.*_

**Ecco**

See you in Theater Class.

**Jeremiah**

See you!

_*They both part ways to their classes in opposite directions, with big smiles on their faces.*_

_*The scene switches to the next day as Jeremiah walks up the steps towards the outside entrance of the school. He has a nervous look on his face as he visits his locker and walks towards his homeroom. After getting permission from the teacher to go to the headmaster's office, he makes his way towards the place where his fate will be determined. After arriving there, he cautiously opens the door to find the headmaster reading the newspaper behind his desk. After realizing that he barged in, he closes the door and politely knocks.*_

**Headmaster**

Come in.

**Jeremiah**

_*He reopens the door to see the headmaster watching what seems to be his every move.* *Awkwardly*_ Hello. Mrs. Dodge told me to meet you here at this time.

**Headmaster**

Yes. Please sit.

_*Jeremiah slowly sits down, putting his backpack next to the chair. The headmaster clears his throat before getting started into the conversation.*_

**Headmaster**

So, Mr. Wilde. You're probably wondering why Mrs. Dodge called me and why I wanted to meet you this morning.

**Jeremiah**

_*Stiffly*_ Yes, sir.

**Headmaster**

Do you have the paper-the _Blueprint_ \- that she was telling me about?

**Jeremiah**

Yes, sir.

**Headmaster**

Please get it out for me.

_*Jeremiah opens his backpack to the binder that holds all of his drawings. He flips through it to the "Architecture" tab, where the paper that caused his dilemma lies. He turns it around and slides it towards the principal.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Softly*_ That's the one.

_*The headmaster looks at it with great curiosity, examining it for a few minutes. The longer wait time causes Jeremiah to start anxiously touching his hands. Suddenly, the headmaster sits back and smiles at the paper. Jeremiah is now very confused.*_

**Jeremiah**

What is it?

**Headmaster**

Xander, you know that you're a very bright student, right?

**Jeremiah**

I guess?

**Headmaster**

Well, I can tell you that this blueprint is just as impressive as Mrs. Dodge told me. She called me because she said that I had to see how magnificent it was.

**Jeremiah**

_*Surprised*_ What?

**Headmaster**

Of course! What, did you think you were in trouble? You're our Valedictorian and have great character. I wouldn't expect anything less of you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He chuckles*_ Me? Thinking I was in trouble? Of course not!

**Headmaster**

You know, this looks exactly like something that a professional would draw out. You're a savant, Xander.

**Jeremiah**

_*Genuinely flattered_ * Thank you.

**Headmaster**

Which is why I called up an old acquaintance of mine. He said that he was looking for a young mind or two to help out with his company. You might have heard of him, actually. He's a member of one of the founding families of Gotham.

**Jeremiah**

_*He thinks, but for some reason is blanking out_ * I don't know who it could be.

**Headmaster**

It's Thomas Wayne. 

**Jeremiah**

_*Surprised*_ As in... _the_ Thomas Wayne? Head of Wayne Enterprises?

**Headmaster**

Precisely! I already called him this morning to tell him that I have a student who could potentially help him out with something that he's been planning on creating. After seeing the drawing that you've just shown me, I think I can confidently say that you can do the job!

**Jeremiah**

What's the project that he wants to do?

**Headmaster**

That's confidential for now, but I'll call him back to tell him that you're on board. Only if you are, of course.

**Jeremiah**

Yes! I would love to.

**Headmaster**

Sounds good. After I call him, I will most likely have to set up a meeting between you two so that he can explain everything. 

**Jeremiah**

In person?

**Headmaster**

Yes. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He's excited*_ So I'll get to meet him?

**Headmaster**

You bet.

**Jeremiah**

Thank you so much. I'm so happy that you wanted to include me in all of this, it means a lot to me.

**Headmaster**

Don't mention it. I'll be sure to let you know when all of this will be happening, and of course notify your parents. _*He looks at his watch*_ Oh, my. Homeroom is about to end. I'll send you off to your first period class from here.

**Jeremiah**

_*He stands up and outstretches his hand to shake the Headmaster's*_ Thank you again. 

**Headmaster**

You're very welcome. Have a good rest of your day, Xander!

**Jeremiah**

_*He begins to walk towards the door with a grin on his face, but turns to say one last thing to the Headmaster.*_ You too!

_*The beginning of his day goes by rather quickly, as he spends time in his Orchestra Class, along with the other subjects that he takes. He confidently turns in his Trigonometry Test to Mrs. Dodge, who gives him a rare smile. Before he knows it, he's sitting in the library during lunch, waiting for Ecco to come in to tell her the news. As he sits in his chair, he fixes his face to appear neutral, neither happy or upset. When she walks in, she quickly makes her way over to their table, anxious to hear the news. After sitting down, she sighs and looks Jeremiah in the eye.*_

**Ecco**

_*Slowly*_ So...how did it go?

**Jeremiah**

_*His expression slowly transforms into a smile, causing Ecco to do the same.*_ It went great! Much better than I thought that it would.

**Ecco**

What happened? What did he tell you?

**Jeremiah**

He said that Mrs. Dodge called him during class to tell him about my drawings. She thought that they looked phenomenal, so she wanted to let him know that so he could recommend me for a special project.

**Ecco**

Special project? Like what?

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks around to see if anyone is there, but no one is. Regardless, he whispers the next statement to her.*_ He wants to recommend me for something that Thomas Wayne (the head of Wayne Enterprises) is working on. I don't know what it is, but he said that it was confidential. 

**Ecco**

_*Genuinely happy*_ Xander, that's incredible! I'm so happy for you! See, I told you that this was something that you didn't have to worry about.

**Jeremiah**

Yeah, I'm just glad that all of the anticipation leading up to it is over. That stressed me out too much. 

**Ecco**

What do you think the project is?

**Jeremiah**

_*He pauses*_ I don't know...maybe it has something to do with drawing a blueprint? I don't want to get my hopes up in thinking that it's something grand.

**Ecco**

You never know. Whatever it is though, I am so glad that you get to be a part of it. It's what you deserve.

**Jeremiah**

_*He laughs to himself*_ I don't know about that.

**Ecco**

You've worked so hard at school these past few years. At least all of it is paying off to something.

**Jeremiah**

I guess so.

**Ecco**

Do you get to meet him?

**Jeremiah**

Yes, actually. The principal wants to set up an initial meeting for the two of us to discuss what the project is. I don't know when that will be, though.

**Ecco**

That's cool. You're meeting one of the members of Gotham's founding families! What if you become a figurehead for this city? What if your work is so great that you will be looked at in the same light that he is in the future?

**Jeremiah**

I don't know. The spotlight's not really my thing. I would rather fly under the radar after my work has been completed. 

**Ecco**

There's nothing wrong with being humble about it. 

**Jeremiah**

I'm glad you understand.

_*The two share a smile and begin to discuss a variety of other topics for the remainder of the period. The camera slowly pulls back and allows for the shot to fade out as they talk.*_

END OF HEADCANON!


	10. Thomas Wayne

_*The scene opens up in the hallways of St. Ignatius. Jeremiah makes his way through the crowds of students as he walks to his next class, occasionally bumping into his peers and apologizing to them. As he reaches his destination, he begins to slow his pace and let out an exasperated sigh. The door that he is standing in front of reads "Boy's Locker Room". He does not look too thrilled as he reaches for the door's handle, beginning to press down on it so it can open up to the room behind. His actions are abruptly interrupted by a voice coming from behind him. He flinches, as the man speaking takes him by surprise.*_

**Mr. Daniels (The PE Teacher)**

Xander! 

**Jeremiah**

_*He turns around very slowly, in an almost comical fashion*_ Yes...?

**Mr. Daniels**

The Headmaster would like to see you in his office during this period.

**Xander**

Do you think I should bring my books with me?

**Mr. Daniels**

Better to be safe than sorry.

**Jeremiah**

Okay then. Thank you, sir!

_*Jeremiah begins to walk back into the opposite direction that he was going a few minutes ago. After a long trek throughout the school grounds, he finally makes his way to the outside of the Headmaster's office. He approaches the door, knocking on it a few times before hearing a voice.*_

**Headmaster**

Come in!

_*Jeremiah pushes the door open, looking around the room as he enters. His eyes find the Headmaster, who is sitting back in his chair with a smile on his face.*_

**Jeremiah**

Mr. Daniels told me that you wanted so see me during this period.

**Headmaster**

Yes, yes. _*Gesturing to a chair on the other side of his desk.*_ Please. Make yourself comfortable!

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods and does as the Headmaster says.*_ May I ask why you wanted me to come down here?

**Headmaster**

Of course. But I think it would be better coming from him than me.

**Jeremiah**

_*Confused*_ Him?

_*The Headmaster points in the direction of the small set of stairs that leads into another office. On the stairs stands a man of almost regal stature. Jeremiah's mouth opens in awe as he recognizes who he is.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He begins to approach Jeremiah*_ Xander. What a pleasure it is to see you today. _*He outstretches his hand to him*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He stands up and stares at his hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it. He is speechless.*_ Mr. Wayne! What an honor.

**Thomas Wayne**

Thank you, the same goes for you. 

**Headmaster**

Mr. Wayne is here today to talk to you about the special project that he is currently working on.

**Jeremiah**

_*To the Headmaster*_ That's right, I remember you telling me about that. Well, not the details of the project, but rather it in itself.

**Headmaster**

The two of you can sit down now if you want.

_*Jeremiah and Thomas sit down in the two chairs that are next to each other. Jeremiah is evidently trying to process everything that is happening.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

_*Turning slightly towards Jeremiah as he speaks*_ Xander, your Headmaster here told me great details of your work. He said that you were a true prodigy of design and that you have countless papers to back that up.

**Jeremiah**

Um, thank you. I'm very flattered.

**Thomas Wayne**

May I have a look at some of the blueprints that you've made?

**Jeremiah**

Of course!

_*Jeremiah digs through his backpack and takes out the binder with his sketches in it. After opening it up and flipping through it, he finally reaches the place that he wants to show him. He then hands Thomas the binder. Thomas looks through the pages with great detail as Jeremiah watches him. Jeremiah is slightly anxious as he waits to hear his opinion on his drawings.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

They're magnificent!

**Jeremiah**

_*Relieved*_ Thank you, sir. It means a lot.

**Thomas Wayne**

Your work is just as good as I've been told, if not better! I think we can now move forward with the details of the project. I'm sure you've been wondering about that. * _He hands Jeremiah his binder back.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes the binder and puts it into his backpack*_ Yes, I'd be intrigued to hear how I can potentially help with what you're working on.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He smiles*_ Good. _*He then turns to the Headmaster*_ Can you give us a moment alone, please?

**Headmaster**

Yes, of course! 

_*The Headmaster walks into the office attached to the one they're in and closes the door. Once Thomas is sure that they're alone, he begins to speak.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

The reason why you've been having conversations with your Headmaster about what I've been working on is because I wanted to get a young mind to help me out with our new project. He asked the staff at this school to be on the look out for students who showed excellence in a variety of subjects. That is why Mrs. Dodge notified your Headmaster about the blueprints that you created. 

**Jeremiah**

That makes sense.

**Thomas Wayne**

Indeed it does. Now, let's talk about the project itself. Right now, Wayne Enterprises is thinking of creating a new plaza for the city of Gotham. After seeing your work, I was wondering if you would join us in designing the new place and helping us with figuring the ins and outs of its engineering. I know, it sounds like a big task. But you have proven yourself to be highly skilled and I have faith that you would be able to help out with this venture.

**Jeremiah**

_*He is stunned*_ Wow...I don't know what to say. It would be an absolute honor to work with you on this, Mr. Wayne. 

**Thomas Wayne**

So you're agreeing to help out?

**Jeremiah**

Yes! It would be stupid to turn down this kind of opportunity!

**Thomas Wayne**

Wonderful! Now, there are a few other things that I would like to talk to you about. I must tell you all of this before you can officially agree to work with me and my team. After I am finished, you can sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement if you choose to and we can make this official.

**Jeremiah**

_*He is evidently excited, but tries to keep himself as calm as possible*_ I'd love to hear all about it.

**Thomas Wayne**

First thing is first, I'll tell you some details of importance in terms of the benefits that you will receive from working with us. You will be paid by Wayne Enterprises on my behalf, and if you truly prove yourself, we may be able to secure you a job at a company after everything has been done. If you are considering going to a post-secondary school for your education, we can also pay for your tuition there. Do you know if that's something that you would like to pursue yet?

**Jeremiah**

Going to college? I wouldn't be opposed to doing that. If it can further my knowledge on the topics that I need to move forward in my choice of job, I would be fine with that.

**Thomas Wayne**

I'll keep that in mind, Xander. I will also tell you that the two of us will meet every so often so that I can update you on anything that we need for the design. 

**Jeremiah**

Is there any time that you would like me to officially start creating these blueprints?

**Thomas Wayne**

That's a very good question. We're still in the process of figuring out all of the information that will be needed in order for the plaza to be put into place, but if I were you, I'd start thinking of ideas for what designs would suit the area. Think of any possibility in terms of land size or how big the building can be, because like I said, we're still getting all of the details put into place for that. Which reminds me of another question that I would like to ask you. Would you be up for helping with the construction process?

**Jeremiah**

As in helping to build the plaza?

**Thomas Wayne**

Yes. I think that if you wanted to do this, you could help figure out any kinks in the engineering system and potentially help build your vision.

**Jeremiah**

_*He ruminates on the idea for a moment or two*_ I don't see why not.

**Thomas Wayne**

It wouldn't be everyday. We would give you a schedule of times we'd like you to come and help us out. I think that it would be a great exposure for you, especially if you plan on furthering your experience in the architectural field.

**Jeremiah**

_*Thoughtfully*_ Me too. The only problem that I'm thinking of is how I'd be able to juggle all of that with my school work.

**Thomas Wayne**

We will find a way around it. As long as it is convenient for you, that's all that matters. Since you're so young, we will keep everything in consideration and help you to plan all of this out so it is as least stressful as possible for you. 

**Jeremiah**

I'll think about it.

**Thomas Wayne**

I know that this is a lot to process at the moment, so I will remind you that we will be taking everything one step at a time. It might not seem like that now, but you can trust me, Xander.

**Jeremiah**

_*He thinks for a moment*_ I trust you, too. I think I'm ready to sign the contract and officially agree to work with you.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He smiles_ * Great. Now, give me a moment so I can get you everything that you need. 

_*A suitcase that was laying next to the desk is brought into focus as Thomas picks it up and opens it. He takes out a packet of paper and something that looks to be a contract. He then places both of them in front of Jeremiah.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

This packet will tell you everything that I just told you, along with some other details that will go more in depth about the project. On the contract, you can sign on the dotted line to agree to not tell anyone about this and as an agreement to work with us.

_*Jeremiah stares at both of the papers with a look of reverence on his face. Without further hesitation, he grabs a pen out of his backpack and signs the contract with "Xander Wilde" written in cursive letters.*_

**Jeremiah**

Once again Mr. Wayne, thank you so much. This opportunity means the world to me.

**Thomas Wayne**

I'm glad that you feel that way. I must say, I can't wait to meet with you again and get started with working on this project. Something deep inside tells me that we're going to do great things for this city together. 

**Jeremiah**

I couldn't agree more.

_*Thomas takes the contract and puts it back into his suitcase. After he has done this, he closes it up and outstretches a hand to Jeremiah. They shake their hands.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

It is an honor to have finally met you. I'll see you soon. Have a great day.

**Jeremiah**

Likewise.

_*Thomas walks towards the office's door, turning back one last time to wave goodbye to Jeremiah. Jeremiah waves back, still looking to be starstruck from the moments that have just occurred. After a minute of this, he turns back to the desk and picks up the packet. He is startled and jumps as the Headmaster has reappeared without him noticing.*_

**Headmaster**

He's an extraordinary man. I don't know what the two of you are planning on working on, but I can't wait to see the final product. You have a bright future ahead of you, young man. _*He pats Jeremiah on the back*_ You are dismissed.

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods*_ Thank you, sir. _*He picks up his backpack, putting the packet inside of it. He then walks to the door.*_ Have a great day. 

**Headmaster**

You too, Xander. Take care!

_*Jeremiah walks out of the office with a huge grin on his face. He then makes his way in the direction of the class that he is supposed to be in.*_

_*The next scene opens up in the library during lunch period. Ecco is sitting at the table that her and Jeremiah usually do as she waits for him to arrive. When Jeremiah does appear, he almost bursts through the entrance doors and excitedly walks towards her. She perks up when she sees him, seeming to be curious about why he is in such a good mood.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Practically jogging towards the table*_ Ecco! Ecco!

**Ecco**

There you are! Where were you in PE class? I was looking for you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He dramatically plops down in the seat across from her, placing his lunchbox down as he does so._ * I can explain! But first, I have to tell you something!

**Ecco**

What is it?

**Jeremiah**

_*He catches his breath for a moment* *Whispering loudly*_ Do you remember me telling you about the meeting I had with the Headmaster? The one where Mrs. Dodge called the office and I was worried that whole day because I didn't know what they thought of my blueprint?

**Ecco**

Yeah, of course I remember. What about it?

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks around for a moment to see if anyone else is around. No one is. His whispering is much quieter.*_ I met with Thomas Wayne today.

**Ecco**

_*Genuinely excited*_ No way! That's incredible! What did he say?

**Jeremiah**

_*Still whispering*_ I agreed to work with him on a project. I'm not sure if I can tell you about it though, because I signed an NDA.

**Ecco**

An NDA? It has to be pretty important, then!

**Jeremiah**

Exactly. So, I figured that instead of saying something to you about it... _*He reaches into his school uniform's suit jacket and pulls out the packet. He then slides it to her.*_ You promise not to say anything?

**Ecco**

_*Staring at the paper*_ Of course! You know I wouldn't. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He smiles*_ Good. That's what I thought.

_*Ecco returns the smile before beginning to read through the packet. She intently looks through each page while Jeremiah watches her. After a good amount of time she finishes, giving it back to him. He places it back into his uniform.*_

**Ecco**

_*Stunned*_ Wow...that's incredible.

**Jeremiah**

I know, right? I can't believe it!

**Ecco**

Me neither! I told you that the project was going to be something high-scale!

**Jeremiah**

And the fact that Thomas and I will be working on it together blows my mind. 

**Ecco**

Speaking of him, how was he?

**Jeremiah**

He was so dignified and friendly. I have to admit that I was a little starstruck when I met him.

**Ecco**

Who wouldn't be, though? The man has done so much good for Gotham City! And the fact that you'll be apart of his legacy somehow...it's unreal. Congratulations, Xander. I am so proud of you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He is beaming*_ Thanks, Ecco. 

**Ecco**

Yeah, no problem! I'm guessing that the meeting took place during PE?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. Thank God. _*He laughs*_ What did I miss?

**Ecco**

Nothing much. We played Dodgeball. It was so boring.

**Jeremiah**

I hate Dodgeball.

**Ecco**

The good thing is that we're starting a new unit next class. I think I remember Mr. Daniels saying that we'll be playing Basketball.

**Jeremiah**

That's not too bad. I'm just anxious for our class to start fencing this year. 

**Ecco**

I forgot about that! That's going to be fun.

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. It seems like an interesting sport, and I think I might actually be good at it.

**Ecco**

Have you ever done it before?

**Jeremiah**

No. But I think I have potential.

**Ecco**

Me too. You seem like the type of person who would be good at that type of thing.

**Jeremiah**

Thanks.

**Ecco**

Yeah! 

**Jeremiah**

It means a lot coming from someone who excels at everything we do in that class. 

**Ecco**

_*She shrugs*_ Athleticism has always been a strength of mine. Just like music and design is a huge strength of yours. You have perfect pitch. You play the violin exquisitely. And no one can even forget to mention your designing skills! I mean... _*whispering*_ you're going to be designing the new Wayne Plaza. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He smiles and nods*_ I still can't believe it!

**Ecco**

_*She laughs*_ It's only been about an hour since you found out about it.

**Jeremiah**

I know. 

_*The two share a laugh and continue their conversation as they eat lunch. The scene fades out as they are evidently enjoying their time together.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter is important, as it sets up Jeremiah and Thomas Wayne's bond with one another. We will see it progress, and as we do, some things will start to make more sense. 
> 
> -I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned!


	11. The First Prom

_*The scene opens up at St. Ignatius as the hallways are bustling with conversations. A poster with details about a prom is seen briefly, and Ecco is revealed to be getting a book out of her locker for her next class. Before she closes it up, she looks around for someone. When she finally shuts it, Jeremiah is waiting behind where the door was previously. This doesn't surprise Ecco at all.*_

**Ecco**

Xander! I was looking for you. I thought that you might have been absent today. 

**Jeremiah**

No, I'm here. I was planning on scaring you at your locker because today is pretty boring so far and I need a good laugh. You didn't even react.

**Ecco**

Nothing scares me. You're going to have to try a lot harder if you're planning on catching me off guard.

**Jeremiah**

I'll get you one day. _*The two start walking to their next class.*_ So, did you hear about the prom?

**Ecco**

Yeah. Are you going? I am only if you are.

**Jeremiah**

My mom really wants me to. She says it's a big event that every high schooler should experience. She also said that since I didn't go to Homecoming that I should at least attend this.

**Ecco**

So that's a yes?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. It's weird though. I've never been to a dance. What even happens when you're there? You dress up, eat, and dance to bad music?

**Ecco**

Sounds about right. The only "dance" I've been to is the class I'm in. This seems a lot different, though. I don't think people are going to be using any technique as they hit the dance floor.

**Jeremiah**

Are you good at freestyle dancing?

**Ecco**

What do you think?

**Jeremiah**

_*He smiles*_ Yes. I've seen your recital routines. If you're good at that, you should at least be okay for this type of dance. Me on the other hand...I don't know. I've never tried.

**Ecco**

_*She laughs*_ I can only imagine.

_*Jeremiah gets to his class and says goodbye to Ecco as he enters.*_

_*The next scene takes place a couple of weeks later at the Prom. Jeremiah is dropped off at the doors of St. Ignatius by Mrs. Wilde, who tells him to have a good time. He nods, smiles, and thanks her as he gets out of the car. He then walks up the steps and enters the school. As he enters, he is greeted by Ecco, who was waiting for him by the door. He's wearing a nice tuxedo while she dons a beautiful red dress with her hair in an elegant braid up-do. Jeremiah is shaken, as he has never seen her in formal wear. He struggles to speak for a moment.*_

**Ecco**

Hello! I was waiting for you to come. I was worried that you would've decided not to go at the last minute. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He comes back to reality.*_ I would have found a way to tell you if I couldn't go. _*He looks her up and down, stunned.*_ You look really nice tonight.

**Ecco**

_*She smiles*_ Thank you, and I think the same of you as well. 

_*_ _They look at each other for a moment before Jeremiah interrupts the silence.*_

**Jeremiah**

Where do we go now? 

**Ecco**

I think we eat, then dance.

**Jeremiah**

That's odd.

_*They share a laugh, get their food, eat at a table that only they sit at, and wait to see what to do next. Ecco is looking at Jeremiah while he observes the atmosphere of this social gathering. He turns his head in her direction, startling her.*_

**Jeremiah**

Do we dance now? 

**Ecco**

I guess?

_*They stand up and watch their other peers on the dance floor. Music is blasting from speakers. The two cringe as they see some inappropriate movements happening. She turns to him.*_

**Ecco**

Actually...I have to go to the bathroom. 

**Jeremiah**

Do you want me to wait for you outside?

**Ecco**

Please do.

_*She enters the bathroom while Jeremiah stands outside as he waits for her to finish. He examines the architecture of the school's ceiling, which is nothing new. Then, his eyes wander to a dark, hidden hallway. It is evident by the look on his face that he is forming an idea in his mind. He's distracted when Ecco calls for his attention.*_

**Ecco**

Xander! What are you looking at?

**Jeremiah**

_*He's still looking down the hallway*_ Since I decided that I don't want to be surrounded by the other kids in our grade after what we just saw, I think I found another way we can spend the night. _*He points into the hallway.*_ What if we...?

**Ecco**

_*A sly smirk sweeps her face*_ I like what you're thinking. 

**Jeremiah**

But what if we get caught?

**Ecco**

We won't, trust me. I'll make sure of it. 

_*They both sneak off into the hallway where it's revealed to have a bunch of closed off classrooms. Ecco walks in in front of him as they examine each room.*_

**Jeremiah**

Ha! There's the Theater classroom.

_*Both of them peek their heads through the door 's window and peer through.*_

**Ecco**

Wait...I know the perfect place we can start! Do you know how there's that closed off section of the library?

**Jeremiah**

_*Curious*_ Go on...

_*The scene cuts to them in front of the library doors. Jeremiah repeatedly tugs on the door handle, but it's revealed to be locked.*_

**Jeremiah**

How are we supposed to discover the school when we can't even get into anywhere but the bathrooms?

**Ecco**

Well, I actually think that I have an idea. _*She pulls a bobby pin from her hair, crouches to the lock, and puts the pin in. After about two seconds, the door opens.*_

**Jeremiah**

How...?

**Ecco**

It's a long story. Here, let's get in before anyone hears anything. _*She closes the door after he enters.*_

_*The library is revealed to be massive, looking even bigger than it usually does when they eat lunch in there. They both search around the place until they gather themselves.*_

**Jeremiah**

Follow me!

_*Ecco follows Jeremiah through the shelves of the library until he finds a door that has a sign that reads "St. Ignatius Staff Only!".*_

**Ecco**

I bet there's only going to be textbooks in there.

**Jeremiah**

It doesn't hurt to look! _*He motions towards the door.*_ Will you do the honors?

**Ecco**

Of course! _*She effortlessly picks the lock again.*_

_*As the door opens, a set of stairs is revealed to be behind the threshold. The two exchange a look.*_

**Jeremiah**

Ladies first. 

**Ecco**

Wait a second. _*She takes her heels off and holds them in her hand.*_ Much better.

_*Ecco walks down the stairs, followed by Jeremiah. He takes one last look at the library before closing the door and switching on the light switch. They reach the bottom and find even more shelves of books.*_

**Ecco**

_*Disappointed*_ Textbooks.

**Jeremiah**

Well, you don't know that. We haven't taken a closer look.

**Ecco**

Okay...

_*The two approach the shelves and find books that are not associated with school.*_

**Jeremiah**

Told you! _*He rummages through the books on the shelves.*_ There's a few Bibles, which is expected. What's this? _*He takes one of the volumes out of the shelving.*_ This doesn't look normal.

_*Jeremiah flattens out the book in his hands and gets a better look at the cover. It seems like an average journal, but has a lock on it. Ecco (who is next to him) peers at it in wonder.*_

**Jeremiah**

You already know what I'm going to ask.

_*She takes the book out of his hands, grabs the bobby pin, and unlocks the journal with it. The two of them then proceed to sit on the ground next to each other and flip through it. The writing throughout it is in cursive. Some pages are older than others, and a variety of notes are written down. As Jeremiah flips through, he stops on a page that peaks his interest.*_

**Jeremiah**

The Court of Owls...whoever owns this journal is from a secret society called The Court of Owls. It says in the notes here. It also details its rules that the members have to follow. _*Both of them read more on the page they're on.*_ This doesn't seem like a good group. It's full of immoral activities. Who do you think owns this? It has to be someone who works here. 

**Ecco**

I don't know... _*She flips through more pages until she stumbles across one with a heading that reads "GRU". When she sees this, she immediately closes the book out of fear.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Concerned*_ Is everything alright, Ecco?

**Ecco**

_*She's still a little bit shaken*_ Yeah...I just saw something that triggered a bad memory, that's all. Look, this is fun discovering this place, but I think we should get back to the dance floor where everyone else is. We don't want to get in trouble if they find out.

**Jeremiah**

I don't think anyone will find us, we're not very popular here. Are you sure you want to go back? I don't think either of us want to go back and witness any of that _*he does finger quotes*_ "dancing" we saw earlier. Especially at a closer proximity.

**Ecco**

True. But what else are we going to do?

**Jeremiah**

Maybe we can try to figure out which teacher is apart of The Court of Owls? 

**Ecco**

And how would we do that?

**Jeremiah**

Sneak into the teachers' classrooms and check their drawers?

**Ecco**

Sure, why not. We have to ask for forgiveness before we do this though, just so we don't get in trouble with God. I mean, this is a Catholic School, so he's probably watching us extra carefully. We might get away with this right now, but...I don't want to go to Hell.

**Jeremiah**

_*He points at her.*_ True. This can't be that unholy compared to what I saw out there, though. I'm sure He won't be that unhappy with us.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco make the sign of the cross and fold their hands, eyes closed.*_

**Ecco**

Almighty Father, please forgive us for what we're about to do...we just thought it was necessary to find out who's apart of this society...

**Jeremiah**

...for the safety of the school and even the city, especially. Amen.

_*They make the sign of the cross again and open their eyes.*_

**Jeremiah**

Cool. Are you ready?

**Ecco**

Let's figure this out.

_*Ecco leads the way back up the stairs, and they both escape the library without a trace. Music is heard blasting throughout the school as soon as they exit the room and head to a classroom. They both stand in front of their first destination and exchange a glance. Ecco unlocks the door, and the search begins. As they look through the drawers of the first room and that of countless others, they dance around to the music that's playing in the background. They're now in their sixth room, sitting on top of the teacher's desk.*_

**Jeremiah**

Nothing...I know it would be illogical to keep anything secretive in your classroom, but if they hid the journal in the library... _*He pauses*_ I don't know. We have to figure this out.

**Ecco**

To the next room?

**Jeremiah**

You know it.

_*They both tirelessly look through plenty of more rooms, but somehow not all of them. Finally, they're in the classroom of one of the English teachers at the school. Her name is Mrs. Nelson. As they investigate her drawers, Ecco finds a feather hidden in the back of one of them.*_

**Ecco**

Xander!! Look!

**Jeremiah**

A feather...do you think it could be her? It might be a stretch for all we know, but it's better if we assume her as a suspect at least.

**Ecco**

_*She examines the drawer a while more and finds a letter with Owl feathers drawn on the envelope hidden underneath.*_ It's her! We have to find out what it says!

**Jeremiah**

Nice job, Ecco! _*They high-five each other. He goes to look around the room to see if anyone is in sight. No one's there, but his eyes wander to the clock._ * You have to be kidding me...

**Ecco**

_*She looks over to where he is_ * What is it?

**Jeremiah**

The dance ends in five minutes, and we're on the second floor! Quick, put everything back!

_*The two of them scramble as they put away the items in Mrs. Nelson's drawer. They quickly exit the room and run as fast as they can to where the dance floor is. As they're doing this, Jeremiah runs in his usual hilariously dorky fashion while Ecco holds the bottom of her dress in one hand and her heels in the other. When they finally reach their destination, the student body is revealed to be distracted in the last slow dance of the night. They hide in the photo booth. As soon as they enter, they share a laugh.*_

**Ecco**

That was so fun. I'm glad that you thought of the idea to do this tonight. 

**Jeremiah**

Me too. Oh, and the theories we'll come up with when we see each other next. They're going to be great!

**Ecco**

_*She smiles softly and looks at him for a moment.*_ I'm so glad that we're friends.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks back at her with the same kind of expression on his face.*_ Me too.

_*Ecco outstretches her arms, and they both hug for a moment. Both of them are seen smiling as they do so. When they pull away, they both have giant grins on their faces.*_

**Ecco**

Hey! This is a photo booth. Maybe we should get a few pictures taken in here.

**Jeremiah**

That sounds good. My mother probably wants some evidence that I had fun like she said I would.

_*The two of them laugh and have their pictures taken in the booth. One picture has the both of them doing jazz hands, another with Jeremiah doing finger guns with the prop sunglasses on while Ecco points in the camera, there's a normal one where they're posing together with huge smiles on their faces, and the last one where the two of them awkwardly give the thumbs up to the camera. After they're done, they walk out of the booth and see the student body begin to leave.*_

**Ecco**

I can't believe it's over.

**Jeremiah**

We always have next year's. Maybe we'll figure out the mystery before then, and find out even more about this school.

**Ecco**

_*Smiling*_ I'm sure we will.

_*They both walk out to the front of the school, where Ecco finds her adoptive mom waiting for her. Before leaving, she turns around one last time to face Jeremiah.*_

**Ecco**

See you later, Xander. _*She gives him one last sweet look before going into the car.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He waves*_ Have a good night, Ecco. 

_*Jeremiah looks down at his copy of the photo booth pictures, causing his lips to curve into a smile. He then looks back at her with a look that seems that's more than just platonic. This is cut short when he hears his Mrs. Wilde calling "Xander!", which makes his eyes dart to her and back into reality. He enters the car, and the scene fades out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So, the main note that I have about this headcanon has to do with the scene where Jeremiah and Ecco pray before doing their investigation. As some of you must know, Jeremiah claims to be a "man of science" in Gotham's episode 'That Old Corpse'. However, I decided to leave this detail in because I personally think that he might have turned to religion after the guilt he felt from what happened with Jerome. This is something that does happen with some people in real life. After he gets sprayed by the Insanity Gas, I figured that he may not have felt the need for it anymore, which is why he said this. His feelings of remorse for his actions were twisted into an emotion more vengeful. I also figured that him and Ecco's knowledge of the church had to have come from somewhere if they were to eventually construct the Church of Jeremiah Valeska. All of this being said, I hope it didn't come across as cringe-worthy or forceful. I am a Christian myself, but I thought it would be interesting to add this sort of element to their characters. With all of this being said, I hope you enjoyed this headcanon!


	12. The Second Prom

_*The scene opens up at St. Ignatius, more specifically in the school's library. It's currently lunch time, and Jeremiah and Ecco are sitting across from each other per usual. Both of them are in their senior year of high school, so they're around the age of seventeen years old. It's that time of the year again, as their second prom is coming up soon. Jeremiah is invested in a maze that he's drawing, with Ecco curiously watching him. He finishes his sketch with a satisfied grin on his face, taking a bite of his sandwich afterwards. She gives him a quiet round of applause.*_

**Ecco**

How many mazes do you think you've drawn?

**Jeremiah**

_*He laughs*_ Too many, that's for sure. _*He then zones out for a little bit, looking directly at the door that reads "School Staff Only!". After realizing something, he snaps out of his daze.*_ Wait! The Prom is next week. I just remembered that we can explore around this place a little more.

**Ecco**

That's right! Do you think we'll find out anything new about any of the teachers? I can't look at Mrs. Nelson the same way anymore after finding out that she's apart of that strange "Court of Owls" group.

**Jeremiah**

I don't know. I was actually thinking that we could explore some of the places that weren't classrooms.

**Ecco**

Same. We still haven't gotten to see anything on the upper floors, really. This school is so big. Hopefully we'll get to see as much as we can since it's our senior year.

**Jeremiah**

I'm sure we will. I actually made a plan of where we should go and the order of how we should do everything. _*He takes out a folded piece of paper that's a map of the school. Before explaining anything, he takes a look around to see if anyone is around. No one is.*_ So, we could go to where we stopped last time, which was in the vicinity of Mrs. Nelson's room. After that... _*His fingers draw along the path that's in pencil on the map*_ we go up the next level of stairs and into these sets of rooms. I'm not exactly sure what they are, but I know they're not regular classrooms. Also, there's a HUGE room over here... _*He points to a square that represents the big room*_ and I think that could be a great find if we get to it. Hopefully we will. The interesting thing is that it's directly over the area in which the prom will be taking place. _*He sits back and looks at Ecco.*_ So, what do you think?

**Ecco**

That sounds great! I never knew that there was that room there. Curiosity is killing me, I wish we could check it out right now. 

**Jeremiah**

Agreed. The plan's the same, right?

**Ecco**

Yeah. We find each other at the doors, eat, I'll go to the bathroom, and we escape.

**Jeremiah**

Can I go to the bathroom this time around? I can't imagine how hard it must be for you in your dress.

**Ecco**

That's fine. I guess it'll depend on who has to go more. 

_*They laugh, and the scene ends. The next one picks up at the night of the prom. Ecco is walking up the stairs of the school, wearing a light blue dress with her hair down and a braid pulled together in the back. She essentially looks like a princess, and Jeremiah definitely notices when he sees her. He's waiting by the doors wearing a tuxedo. When he sees her, his reaction is the same as it was the year before: he's speechless for a reason he cannot explain.*_

**Ecco**

Hi Xander. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He regains himself*_ Your hair is down...I don't think I've ever seen it like that.

**Ecco**

I usually like to keep it up to prevent it from getting in my face, but my mom insisted that it should be kept down for tonight.

**Jeremiah**

You look radiant.

**Ecco**

_*She smiles, looks down, and then locks eyes with him again.*_ Thanks. I can say the same for you. Do you want to sit and wait for them to say we can get our food?

**Jeremiah**

Sure.

_*The two walk over to their table, which is for just the two of them. While they're making their way to their destination, they're stopped by a familiar girl with dark brown hair and a navy blue dress. It's Charlotte.*_

**Charlotte**

Well, well, well...look who it is. 

**Ecco**

_*Slightly angered*_ What's your problem, Charlotte?

**Charlotte**

She speaks!

**Jeremiah**

And? It's a change of pace since you never seem to shut up.

_*After hearing him say this, Ecco looks as if she's holding back a laugh. Charlotte's brows furrow in anger.*_

**Charlotte**

Just look at the two of you. You both look hideous! Talk about ugly ducklings...except for the fact that you'll never get to blossom into a beautiful swan. _*She dramatically sighs.*_ Well, I'm done talking. I don't want to be seen hanging out with people like you, so... _*She walks away.*_

**Jeremiah**

What was that? _*He's evidently hurt by Charlotte's comment.*_

**Ecco**

I have no idea. She's probably still upset that we won against her in the Badminton Tournament. Regardless, none of that's true. If she thinks it'll make us feel insecure by saying something like that, she's dead wrong. I've gone through so much worse than name calling. _*Dinner is signaled*_ Do you want to get food now?

**Jeremiah**

_*Ecco's words seemed to have reassured him*_ Yeah. 

_*From there, they choose their food and eat. When the dancing begins, Jeremiah and Ecco get up and walk towards the dance floor to remain unsuspicious. Students are still seen dancing in a tasteless manner, causing them to make a direct path towards the bathroom. As they arrive at the doors, they stop to make an important decision.*_

**Jeremiah**

So...do you have to go?

**Ecco**

Surprisingly, no. Do you?

**Jeremiah**

Kind of. I'll be quick. 

_*He enters the bathroom, and is out pretty quickly. While he's in there, Ecco stands guard and watches to see if anyone is in the hallway that leads to the rest of the school. When he is ready, the two sneakily enter the dark passageway and escape from the sight of teachers and students. They walk down the hallway and go to where they left off last year. Next, they take the stairway up to where the mysterious rooms shown on the map were. They dance their way up, as the music heard blasting through the school is catchy. When they reach their desired destination, they start off with the first room to their left.*_

**Jeremiah**

Are you ready?

**Ecco**

More than ever. _*She takes a bobby pin out of her hair and picks the lock. It easily opens like always.*_

_*After the door has been unlocked, they both stealthily enter the room. Inside, it is revealed to be a science lab that they haven't been in before. The two walk through the room, evidently interested.*_

**Jeremiah**

I've never been in here before.

**Ecco**

Neither have I. Why not? Are there any classes on this level anyway?

**Jeremiah**

Not that I know of. I think this floor is only for the teachers, and it includes rooms that they decided not to use anymore.

**Ecco**

I remember overhearing someone from the faculty saying that they were looking to expand the classes here and to include new classrooms on third floor. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He's seen looking at a paper*_ That explains why this says "cooking". _*The paper with the given word is shown.*_

**Ecco**

_*Looking over his shoulder*_ Where did you find that?

**Jeremiah**

Oh. It was on this counter here. _*He taps the surface with his hand.*_

**Ecco**

That's unfortunate. I wish we could've had the opportunity to take a class like that. Too bad we're seniors.

**Jeremiah**

It's okay. We'll be doing more interesting things with our lives by then. Good for the students who do get to participate!

**Ecco**

Have you ever tried cooking before?

**Jeremiah**

Once or twice. I don't think it tasted too bad. This type of instruction definitely would've helped if I was able to take it, though. 

_*They laugh and exit the room. Jeremiah and Ecco then go to explore some of the other abandoned rooms, including the teacher's lounge. When they enter, they're amazed to see a nice room with an abundance of couches and games. They both look absolutely amazed when they scan the place.*_

**Jeremiah**

This is amazing! Why didn't we ever get a student lounge?

**Ecco**

The teachers must have wanted it all for themselves. Look! _*She slowly walks over to the refrigerator, and opens it._ * There's ice cream! 

**Jeremiah**

But we already ate!

**Ecco**

Yeah, but we didn't have dessert yet!

**Jeremiah**

_*He slightly tilts his head to the side, nodding_ * You have a point.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco eat ice cream and play games such as pool, Foosball, and even dance to the music heard from where the dance is supposed to be held. Time flies by. Jeremiah checks the time on his watch.*_

**Jeremiah**

Wow. We still have an hour left! I thought it was almost the end of the night.

**Ecco**

Thank God it's not. I'm having so much fun right now! Do you want to look into some of the other rooms before time runs out?

**Jeremiah**

You don't have to ask me twice!

_*After leaving the room, they find a door that seems to be hidden at the very end of the right side of the hallway. Intrigued, they take a closer look. Ecco picks the lock, allowing them to enter. The room looks like a fancier version of an average maintenance room found in a school.*_

**Jeremiah**

I was expecting something more...interesting.

**Ecco**

Wait, look! _*She points to a set of stairs that leads to a square door on the ceiling_ * Let's check it out.

_*Jeremiah allows Ecco to go first, and they slowly walk up the stairs until she reaches the door. After pushing up on it, she peeks her head out to see where they are. Amazed, she walks through the door and feels the warm air on her skin.*_

**Ecco**

Xander! You have to check this out!

_*Jeremiah walks through the door to where Ecco is. He is also astonished by where they are: the roof of the school. It's a flat little area that has a ledge around it to prevent workers from falling off. The sun is set, causing the sky to be illuminated by stars around them. They are in awe. After closing the door and looking around for a bit more, Jeremiah sits down and gazes at the horizon by the ledge. Ecco joins him.*_

**Jeremiah**

It's...magnificent.

**Ecco**

I know. _*Her face turns towards him. She looks at him for a moment, and then speaks again._ * I can't believe this is it.

**Jeremiah**

_*He turns to face towards her.*_ What do you mean?

**Ecco**

You know...this is our last year of school together. We see each other almost everyday, and when it's all over, we won't anymore. _*She looks down with a saddened expression.*_

**Jeremiah**

You don't know that. 

**Ecco**

But what if I do? _*She exhales*_ I'm so scared, Xander. I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. I haven't figured out my purpose yet. Everyone's so set on what they want to do, but I'm lost.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks at her for a few seconds before expressing his thoughts*_ There are so many opportunities for you. What about being a dancer? I know you love that. 

**Ecco**

It's fun and all, but it's rare that anyone can get a job in that here. 

**Jeremiah**

What about being a psychologist or a psychiatrist? You always read those books in your free time.

**Ecco**

I don't think that's something I want to make a job out of. It's more of a hobby to read about than anything else. _*She takes a breath*_ My life...it used to be so set in place. I used to dream so big when I was younger. Now, I'm terrified of what the future brings. 

**Jeremiah**

What happened to cause you to feel like this?

**Ecco**

_*She stares out at their field of view and is silent for a minute.*_ I told you how I was adopted, right? My parents here aren't my real ones.

**Jeremiah**

I remember you telling me that.

**Ecco**

I'm not from here. I was born in Russia...my real parents and I lived there initially. They're still there now, but I don't know how they are. 

**Jeremiah**

Why are you here, then?

**Ecco**

_*Her breathing starts to get shaky, causing Jeremiah to touch her hand to comfort her. His hand radiates warmth, traveling through her from its source. It reaches her face, causing a blush that can't be seen because of the dark. When she feels ready to speak, she does.*_ I was taken from my home after my father left. I was ten when that happened. They took me to a place called GRU. It was an organization where they trained young women to become assassins and spies so they could gain intelligence on other parts of the world to eventually take them over. _*She pauses, closing her eyes*_ I'm sorry, this probably sounds so crazy. 

**Jeremiah**

I believe you. 

**Ecco**

_*She's surprised when he says this, and then continues.*_ I was the top member there, so they decided to attempt to perform an experiment with me where they inserted a computer chip in my brain. Before they could do that, I escaped into one of their jets. Not knowing that it would take off, it lead me here. I lived on the streets for a few months, until my adoptive parents took me in. They enrolled me at St. Ignatius because they had money and wanted the best for me. 

**Jeremiah**

It makes so much sense now. That's why you beat up all of those kids so effortlessly when they attacked me way back then. It's why you were always so quiet at first, and still are to people you're not comfortable with... _*He processes everything for a moment or two.*_ What did you dream of when you were a little girl?

**Ecco**

_*A sad smile appears on her face.*_ I wanted to be a ballet dancer. In Russia, your career is practically chosen for you, so you have to show that you're good at whatever field you want to be in if you desire to build a life from it. It's what I was going to do, but plans got cut short. I can't dance ballet here like I said earlier. I wouldn't be able to make a living out of it like I could've in Russia.

**Jeremiah**

I understand. 

_*The two of them look out at the stars in silence for a good five minutes. Suddenly, Jeremiah gets an idea.*_

**Jeremiah**

I think I know what you can do. I already have my internship at Meyer and Hayes set up, and they're allowing me to attend college from home and in privacy as long as I keep up my grades. They want me to design architectures for them, and are allowing me to build my own home as a maze.

**Ecco**

That's really neat. Having a whole house as one of the things you've always adored designing has to be amazing. 

**Jeremiah**

The thing is...I'm going to need a proxy and an assistant in order to communicate back in forth with everyone. I can ask the company if they can train and hire you. That way, we can still always see each other and you'll have a job that hopefully fulfills you.

**Ecco**

That would be amazing. Thank you so much, Xander. _*She hugs him, and after a moment they part.*_ It means so much to me, I don't think you understand.

**Jeremiah**

I do. I was also afraid of not seeing you anymore, but I'm glad we found a way around it. I also want the best for you.

**Ecco**

Me too. It's nice to have a friend that cares.

**Jeremiah**

I always will.

_*Ecco leans her head on Jeremiah's shoulder, causing him to look at her and fully examine her features. After staring at her, he looks out to the horizon again. They silently stay like this, for a good amount of time. Jeremiah's eyes then shift to their hands, still on top of each other.*_

**Jeremiah**

I think I should tell you something that I've been hiding about myself, too.

**Ecco**

_*Her head shifts off of his shoulder as she looks him in the eyes.*_ What is it?

**Jeremiah**

I'm not supposed to be here either. I was also adopted.

**Ecco**

Really?

**Jeremiah**

Yes...I was taken like you, but for different reasons. _*He sighs with a sense of guilt and regret, about to tell Ecco everything about his past, when his eyes wander to his wrist, where his watch is.*_ You've got to be kidding me.

**Ecco**

What is it?

**Jeremiah**

It's 9:50. If we don't get back down there soon, we'll get caught. Here, I'll tell you everything another time. Let's go!

_*They run towards the trap door, open it up, and escape to the third level again. The two start to sprint to the stairs that descend to the second floor when they see the big doors leading to the mysterious room they discovered on the map. They turn to face each other, panting and out of breath.*_

**Jeremiah**

Next time, whenever that is?

**Ecco**

Next time.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco proceed to run down the stairs again until they're on the floor that the prom is taking place. They easily blend in while catching their breath as they slowly walk towards the photo booth. When they enter, they slump down in the seat and rest for a minute before getting pictures with one another. They take four just like the last time, but their poses are slightly different. In one, they are side by side, with big smiles and Jeremiah's hand on Ecco's waist ( Remember: they're just friends here, so they don't think of this pose as anything special.) The second one has the two mid laugh after Jeremiah told a dumb joke. Another shows the two with sunglasses from the photo booth as they stand back to back with crossed arms. Finally, the last one has them both high fiving each other with one leg off of the ground. After they finish getting their pictures taken, they walk out of the booth to see everyone beginning to exit the school. As they make their way back to the entrance, they hold a small conversation.*_

**Jeremiah**

That was so fun. Like you said, I can't believe this is the last one.

**Ecco**

You never know that. They always hold galas in the city, and St. Ignatius tends to be a popular venue for them.

**Jeremiah**

And why would we attend one of those?

**Ecco**

I don't know. Maybe one day you'll be honored for your work or something like that.

**Jeremiah**

_*He gives her a sweet look that morphs into smile*_ You think?

**Ecco**

Of course. You're a virtuoso. I don't know anyone smarter or more talented than you. _(Author's note: VOCAB WORD ALERT! Haha, what a way to study for the quiz, lol.)_

_*They're outside of the school now, slowly walking down the steps. Jeremiah sees Mrs. WIlde's car in the distance.*_

**Jeremiah**

Tonight was incredible. I don't know how we'll ever be able to outdo it.

**Ecco**

Something tells me we will. _*A grin forms onto her face.*_

**Jeremiah**

Oh, there's my mom. It was a pleasure hanging out with you like always.

**Ecco**

Likewise.

_*The two embrace, Ecco seemingly caught up in the comfort of it. When they let go, Jeremiah has a big smile on his face and begins to walk towards the car.*_

**Jeremiah**

Goodnight, Ecco.

**Ecco**

Goodnight, Xander.

_*Jeremiah enters the car, being driven off a moment later. Ecco is left watching him leave, thankful for everything that has happened. She looks down at the pictures from the photo booth, then looking up with a sense of realization. The scene fades out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that this part of the story is very important for their future with one another. All I'm going to say is that this chapter, along with "The First Prom" connects together with one more part that is very important for the two's relationship (and not in a bad way). I hope y'all enjoyed! Stay tuned!


	13. Construction

_*The scene opens up at the Wilde Residence, more specifically in Jeremiah's room where he is standing in front of a full-length mirror. As he examines himself closely, it is revealed that he is wearing a short-sleeved shirt with jeans and boots. His expression reads of being dissatisfied for a currently unknown reason. As he adjusts his glasses and straightens out the bottom of his shirt, Mrs. Wilde enters the room with a smile on her face. When he sees her approaching him from the background of the mirror, Jeremiah turns around to face his adoptive mother. She stops when she reaches him, seemingly excited about something.*_

**Mrs. Wilde**

How are you feeling, Xander?

**Jeremiah**

_*He chuckles*_ Well, I have to say that I'm not really a fan of dressing like this.

**Mrs. Wilde**

_*She becomes concerned for a moment*_ Are you uncomfortable?

**Jeremiah**

No, I'm fine. _*He pauses, becoming content*_ I can't believe that today's the day that I'm actually going to be on a construction site. I've always dreamed of this!

**Mrs. Wilde**

_*She rubs his shoulder approvingly*_ I'm proud of you, honey.

**Jeremiah**

Thanks.

**Mrs. Wilde**

I've already gotten your lunch and water jug ready downstairs. I'm not sure if there's anything else that you have to bring with you.

**Jeremiah**

You didn't have to do that! Thank you, anyway. And no, Mr. Wayne said that I only needed to bring myself and some water and food along with me.

**Mrs. Wilde**

Oh, good. _*She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper.*_ The reason why I came in here was to clarify the street of where the construction is taking place. According to the card Mr. Wayne gave you, it's on Annesley Drive? Does that sound familiar?

**Jeremiah**

I'm pretty sure that's correct. 

**Mrs. Wilde**

Okay then. I'm going to be in the kitchen. Come down when you're ready. I want to leave in about ten minutes.

**Jeremiah**

Sounds good. I'll be down soon.

_*Mrs. Wilde pats Jeremiah on the shoulder before she exits the room. Once she has left him for himself, he turns around to face the mirror one last time. As he stares at his reflection, he takes a deep breath.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*To himself*_ All of this is so surreal...

_*Jeremiah continues to look into the mirror with a sense of disbelief. When he decides that he is ready to leave, he nods to himself and makes his way out of his bedroom and to the downstairs floor. Mrs. Wilde is seen to be rummaging through her purse for a moment, but she stops when she realizes that he is ready to go. Jeremiah grabs his lunch box along with his water jug, and, together with Mrs. Wilde, they walk side by side out of the house and load themselves into her car. They then both drive off to their destination.*_

_*When they arrive to the place that they're supposed to be, Mrs. Wilde stops her car. The area in which they are now at is a forest that is surrounded by trees and construction equipment. Jeremiah looks out of the car window with a wonderous expression on his face before turning back towards Mrs. Wilde.*_

**Mrs. Wilde.**

We're here! Have a great day, Xander. I'll pick you up around 5 PM.

**Jeremiah**

Thanks mom.

_*Mrs. Wilde and Jeremiah share a hug for a brief moment before he exits the car. With his lunch box and water jug in hand, he tentatively approaches a group of workers who are gathered together looking at a blueprint. Holding the blueprint and speaking to the crowd is Thomas Wayne. He raises his eyes from the diagram and meets Jeremiah's, a smile appearing onto his face. After dismissing the workers, he approaches Jeremiah with an outstretched arm. The two of them then share a firm handshake.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

Xander! How are you doing this morning?

**Jeremiah**

Very good, Mr. Wayne. How are you?

**Thomas Wayne**

Just fine. Actually, I'm excited that you can finally join us in the construction process of your new home! As much as I wish that you could've hopped onto the project earlier, we both know that school was a priority for you. But now that you've graduated, I figured that you wanted to help us out for the last month or so of building. 

**Jeremiah**

Of course. I recall that you said that you and your team began the process back in December when I was still at St. Ignatius?

**Thomas Wayne**

Yes. I'm happy to tell you that the maze that you wanted us to design is coming along very well. In fact, I'd even say that we're ahead of schedule. 

**Jeremiah**

That's great to hear!

**Thomas Wayne**

Well, it's the least that we could do for such a promising young man. How is the Plaza design coming along?

**Jeremiah**

Perfect. I just need to add a few final touches before it comes time to finalize everything.

**Thomas Wayne**

When you're ready, we'll settle on a date to meet so that we can go over everything that we need to. In the meantime, do you want to take a look at the interior of the maze?

**Jeremiah**

Of course, I'd love to.

_*Mr. Wayne leads Jeremiah down a ladder of an indentation into the ground. When they have reached the floor level, clean walls of concrete are shown to be in the walkway in front of them. With a gesture of his hand, Thomas indicates for Jeremiah to put down his belongings and follow him throughout the maze's interior. Jeremiah is filled with awe as he closely examines the surrounding area. As Thomas guides their way through the maze, it is revealed that he is following a red rope to avoid hitting any dead ends.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

I must say, Xander. This is quite the puzzle that you have designed for yourself! I hope you don't get lost in your own house.

**Jeremiah**

You don't have to worry, Mr. Wayne. I've already memorized the pattern of the hallways just fine.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He chuckles*_ I wouldn't expect anything less of you.

_*Finally, Thomas and Jeremiah reach the large area where the construction workers have been ordered to work. Some men dig through the ground area and empty shovels full of dirt into wheelbarrows, whereas others secure walls of concrete onto the sides of the hallways. Thomas makes his way over to a pile of tools and picks up a white hard hat, returning to Jeremiah with it in his hands.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

This is for you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes the hard hat from Thomas and examines it closely*_ Wow...thank you!

**Thomas Wayne**

You're welcome. _*He points to a man who is overseeing the construction*_ Do you see that man over there? That's Mr. Anderson. He's the one who is overlooking this operation. He's going to help you out and tell you everything that you need to know and do. _*He straightens his posture*_ Sound good?

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods*_ Yes.

**Thomas Wayne**

Great. Now, I have some business that I have to attend to. I'll see you later, Xander. Work hard!

**Jeremiah**

_*He smiles*_ I will.

_*Thomas exits the construction area, leaving Jeremiah to his own devices. He slowly approaches Mr. Anderson, who greets him quite enthusiastically.*_

**Mr. Anderson**

Look who it is! It's great to meet you, Xander. I've heard incredible things about you and your work. 

**Jeremiah**

I'm flattered, sir. Mr. Wayne told me to come over here and wait for your instruction.

**Mr. Anderson**

That's perfect, considering the fact that I have just the job for you. _*He hands Jeremiah a pair of goggles*_ You're gonna need these for when you're digging. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He places the goggles onto his face, along with the hard hat on the top of his head.*_ So, I'm going to be joining the workers over there? _*He points towards the men who are seen digging.*_

**Mr. Anderson**

You've got it, chief! All you're going to do is shovel out the dirt into the wheelbarrows so that the tunnel can expand to where it needs to. Ricky or I will tell you if the direction of where you'll be digging will change. 

**Jeremiah**

Is that all?

**Mr. Anderson**

You bet. You're welcome to start when you're ready.

_*Jeremiah makes his way over to where the other construction workers are and begins to join in on the action. Over the course of the day, him and his coworkers work diligently and make great progress. They take a couple of breaks in between, including a lunch where Jeremiah meets and interacts with the other men. Before he knows it, his first day of work has finished. Mrs. Wilde picks him up in her car and drives him home. During the car ride, Jeremiah looks pleased and semi-exhausted. His hair is slightly tousled, his clothes marked by dirt, along with a indentation around his eyes where his goggles were once resting. After eating dinner and taking a shower, he lounges in his room wearing a pair of green button-down pajamas. He closely examines a paper on his bedside table that has a phone number on it. His hand reaches for a telephone next to the paper, where he dials the number. After a few rings, the other side of the receiver picks up. It's Ecco, who is in her new apartment. She is also in her pajamas and is sitting on her bed with her legs crossed.*_

**Ecco**

Hello?

**Jeremiah**

Hey, Ecco.

**Ecco**

_*A grin appears on her face as she hears him speak*_ Hey Xander. How was construction today?

**Jeremiah**

It was fascinating. And exhausting. Construction workers don't get enough credit for what they do.

**Ecco**

_*She giggles*_ You do sound pretty tired.

**Jeremiah**

Trust me, I am. I met a lot of new people today, and all of them were really friendly. Mr. Wayne even gave me my own hard hat.

**Ecco**

That's neat. Maybe you can keep it as a memento after the maze is finished.

**Jeremiah**

Great idea. Anyway, how are things going with you?

**Ecco**

Pretty well. I had my proxy and assistant training today. I also managed to take a look around the place where you'll be working at soon. It's very nice, I think that you would appreciate it. Also, my new apartment is treating me well. It could use a tad more decoration, but I think that I'll manage to spruce things up sometime during the weekend. 

**Jeremiah**

I'm excited to see it. 

**Ecco**

You should come over soon. Maybe one day after you're done helping with the construction, if that's not a hassle for you.

**Jeremiah**

I'd like that. Maybe I can sleepover sometime, too. _*He laughs to himself*_ Like the good ol' days of St. Ignatius when we would have sleepovers all of the time. 

**Ecco**

_*She also laughs*_ You speak about St. Ignatius like we went there years ago even though it's only been a week or two since graduation. 

**Jeremiah**

I know, but it feels long ago.

**Ecco**

It does. _*She pauses for a moment, briefly ruminating on his statement*_ Anyway, you wouldn't have to bring a sleeping bag because I already have a couch in here that you can sleep on. 

**Jeremiah**

That sounds great. When would you want to do this?

**Ecco**

Is Wednesday fine?

**Jeremiah**

Of course.

**Ecco**

Great. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, Xander. I have a few things that I have to take care of. The furniture isn't going to move itself.

**Jeremiah**

_*He snickers*_ Okay then. Have a good night, Ecco.

**Ecco**

Goodnight, Xander.

_*Both Jeremiah and Ecco hang up their phones with satisfied expressions on their faces. From here, the scene switches to the next morning where Jeremiah prepares for his day by getting ready/dressed and being driven to the construction site by Mrs. Wilde. The day passes fairly quickly as he continues his work with digging the tunnel throughout the maze so that the hallways can be erected. Soon, it's already Wednesday. Jeremiah follows through on his newfound routine before going into work, his job today being that of helping out the workers who are laying down the concrete onto the walls. When his shift is over, Mrs. Wilde picks him up and drops him off at an apartment building. He waves her goodbye before entering the residence with his backpack hanging on his shoulder. His clothes are slightly stained by cement as he tiredly makes his way up a flight of stairs or two until he has reached a certain residence. He raises his fist to the door and begins to knock on it until it opens and he is greeted by Ecco. She invites him in and allows for him to place down his backpack. Her apartment is clean and rather empty, with a few pieces of furniture gracing the room around them.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He examines the room for a moment or two before turning towards his friend*_ So, this is it, huh?

**Ecco**

It is. _*She places her hands on her hips*_ What do you think?

**Jeremiah**

I think it's nice. It has the potential to be very classy with a few decorations here and there. 

**Ecco**

That's what I thought.

**Jeremiah**

What's it like living alone?

**Ecco**

_*She tilts her head to the side as she considers his question*_ Different. But nothing new. 

**Jeremiah**

How are your parents holding up?

**Ecco**

They're fine. I'm sure they miss me, as I do them. I talk to them on the phone almost every night. My father insisted that he paid for this place until I have enough money to pay rent myself.

**Jeremiah**

I don't think it'll take that long until you're financially independent.

**Ecco**

Me neither. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He tugs on the bottom of his shirt and examines the cement that has stuck to his clothing before raising his eyes to meet Ecco's again*_ Would I be able to use your shower?

**Ecco**

Of course, you didn't even have to ask. _*She inspects him for a moment or two, an amused smirk appearing on her face*_ I never thought I'd ever see the day where you would wear jeans.

**Jeremiah**

I'm more of a khakis or dress-pants person, but the job called for it.

_*The two of them share a laugh before Ecco leads Jeremiah to her bathroom. After she takes him through a tour of where everything he needs is, she leaves him to himself so that he can get washed. Not too long after, he has emerged from his cleansing clad in his pajamas with damp hair. They eat dinner which Ecco has made while he was showering, and after brushing their teeth side by side, they sit on Ecco's bed and watch a movie. As the final credits roll down the screen, Jeremiah yawns and checks the time on her bedside clock.*_

**Ecco**

What time is it?

**Jeremiah**

Around 10:00. 

**Ecco**

Wow. That went by fast. _*She stays quiet for about a minute before speaking again.*_ Isn't it crazy to think that less than a month after school ended, we're already moving into the adult stages of our lives? I have an apartment, your house is almost done being built, we're about to start our new jobs soon...it's a lot to take in. 

**Jeremiah**

It is.

_*There is a brief silence between the two of them.*_

**Ecco**

The rest of our peers are probably going to the beach and living vicariously throughout the summer until they move onto college or whatever they decide to do.

**Jeremiah**

It's different, that's for sure. But the upside to all of this is that we'll be making a lot of money and doing what we like. And the fact that we'll stay friends whereas everyone else will drift apart.

**Ecco**

That is true. 

**Jeremiah**

And who's to say that we won't have some fun times together on the weekends? We may not be able to go to the beach, but who needs that when you have a best friend?

**Ecco**

_*A small smile appears on her face*_ Nicely put. 

_*They exchange a warm look between each other for a moment or two until Jeremiah is reminded of the time.*_

**Jeremiah**

I should go to bed. Or should I say the couch?

**Ecco**

_*She giggles*_ It's super comfortable, I promise.

_*Jeremiah rises from her bed and begins to make his way towards the threshold of her room. He turns as Ecco begins to say something before he leaves.*_

**Ecco**

Feel free to give me a shout if there's anything that you need.

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods*_ I will. Thank you, Ecco. Goodnight.

**Ecco**

Goodnight.

_*Jeremiah leaves the room and settles down on the couch that Ecco had mentioned beforehand. After pulling up a blanket so that it covers him, he drifts off into sleep.*_

_*For the next number of days, Jeremiah's routine is practically the same. He wakes up, gets ready for his day, works at the maze's construction site, showers, eats dinner, and occasionally crashes at Ecco's house when they plan to meet. A week or two has gone by of this (which is shown in a montage) by the time that the next scene is shown. Jeremiah is seen to be digging with his fellow crewmates. After shoveling some dirt into a wheelbarrow, he wipes off his brow and catches his breath. Mr. Anderson walks over to him and begins a conversation.*_

**Mr. Anderson**

How are you holding up today, Xander?

**Jeremiah**

Pretty good. I'm finally starting to become less sore when I wake up, which is better.

**Mr. Anderson**

That means that you're building muscle! 

**Jeremiah**

_*He feels his bicep with his hand to see if this is true*_ I guess so.

**Mr. Anderson**

_*He lets out a chuckle*_ Is digging treating you well?

**Jeremiah**

Yes, very much so. But I have to say that there's still a good amount to go for the day.

**Mr. Anderson**

Well, you don't have to worry much longer. Your home is almost complete! 

**Jeremiah**

That is true. I guess that I just have to find the motivation to continue along.

**Mr. Anderson**

I understand how you're feeling, trust me. I've been working construction for a long time. But to me, there's no better feeling than seeing the finished product of your labor. It might take a while to get to that point, but it is definitely worth it in the end. _*He smiles to himself*_ You know, that reminds me of something. Back in the day when I was first starting out with working for Mr. Wayne, he always used inspire us to work by a little chant that we used to do. Sometimes we would make a song of it. _*He hums a set of notes*_ Yeah, that's some good stuff. It was mostly improv, but we would always use the phrases "Dig a little deeper" and "Work a little harder". 

**Construction Worker**

_*He has overheard what Mr. Anderson said*_ I remember that! We should start doing it again.

**Mr. Anderson**

Great idea, Ron. _*He raises his voice, calling the attention of the workers around him*_ Hey everyone! The tunnels we've been working on are almost done! But if we wanna finish, what do we have to do?

**Ron**

_*His voice is loud and slightly bounces off of the walls*_ Dig a little deeper!

**Mr. Anderson**

What do you think, Xander? What do we have to do?

**Jeremiah**

_*The attention of the area focuses on him, causing him to become slightly timid*_ Dig a little deeper?

**Mr. Anderson**

We have to dig a little deeper!

_*In little to no time, the construction site is filled with song and chant as everyone resumes their work. Jeremiah seems to be inspired and uplifted by this, a grin staying on his face as he joins in. After a good amount of time passes, Thomas Wayne is seen entering the area. His face lights up as he hears everyone having a good time as they work. When the other workers see that he is in their presence, they stop what they are doing to face him.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

The progress is looking great, folks. It makes me happy to see that someone remembered our little motivational chant. _*He turns to Jeremiah*_ How are you liking it, Xander?

**Jeremiah**

_*He is enthused*_ I think it's amazing.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He points at Jeremiah while addressing the workers*_ See, this is the type of work ethic that we need to be teaching to the young men and women who help us out. Keep up the good work, everyone!

_*Thomas gives Jeremiah a pat on the back before returning back to where he was previously. This action seems to have raised Jeremiah's spirits even more as he continues along with his work.*_

_*Jeremiah proceeds to work alongside Thomas Wayne's construction crew for at least a week or two more before the maze is finished. On the last day of building, Jeremiah helps out with the process of programming everything until the maze is officially finished.*_

**Mr. Anderson**

_*To all of the construction workers*_ After 7 months of hard work, the maze is officially complete!

_*The workers, including Jeremiah, burst into a round of applause.*_

**Mr. Anderson**

I am very proud of everyone, especially you, Xander. This process couldn't have happened without your genius design skills and hard work. 

_*The workers break out into applause once more. Jeremiah's expression is humble.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*His voice is quiet*_ Thank you for giving me the opportunity to create my own home in the first place.

**Mr. Anderson**

Don't mention it. _*He turns back towards the workers*_ I heard a rumor that Mr. Wayne bought us something as a reward for constructing this place. He's at the maze's entrance. Who wants to check it out with me?

_*The construction workers immediately begin to file out of the maze to see what Mr. Anderson is talking about. Once everyone has exited the maze, it is revealed that a table has been laid out with a variety of foods on top of it. The group surrounds the area like moths to a flame. Just as Jeremiah is about to join them, he hears a voice calling out to him.*_

**Ecco**

Xander! _*She approaches as soon as she sees him*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He's happily surprised to see Ecco*_ Ecco? What are you doing here?

_*Before she can respond, the two collide into a hug. After they separate, she continues to speak.*_

**Ecco**

Your parents invited me to come along and see the finished product of the maze!

_*Mr. and Mrs. Wilde are seen waving in the background*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He quickly waves back to them*_ Thank you for coming, it means a lot.

**Ecco**

It would make a lot of sense for me to visit anyway, since I'll be working here with you.

_*As Jeremiah and Ecco continue to talk, Thomas Wayne approaches the two of them. They pause their conversation once he is close enough.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

**Jeremiah**

You're completely fine, Mr. Wayne.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*To Ecco*_ May I talk to Xander alone for a moment?

**Ecco**

Of course.

_*Ecco strolls back towards Mr. and Mrs. Wilde as Thomas and Jeremiah begin to walk off to an area so that they can be more isolated from everyone else.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

Xander...I'm so glad that you agreed to help out with designing Wayne Plaza. When your Headmaster at St. Ignatius told me that he had a young mind who could help me out with my endeavor, I was ecstatic. I'm glad that my team and I could build you a home that I'm sure you'll enjoy for as many years as possible.

**Jeremiah**

I'm sure of it, Mr. Wayne. I'm glad that you allowed me to create such an intricate design for it. _*He pauses, his voice sounding softer when he speaks again*_ I've always loved drawing mazes when I was younger, so this is quite the dream come true. I...I also think it will allow for me to work in security and peace.

**Thomas Wayne**

That's what I hope, too. _*He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Jeremiah.*_ The main reason why I pulled you aside is because I got in touch with a few other fellows that I know who specialize in maze design. I'd argue that they're the top three in the country. After I mentioned your talent to them, they're interested in writing to you and maybe even trying to solve your own designs.

**Jeremiah**

_*He inspects the paper closely, his eyes lighting up as he reads the names on it.*_ Wow...I don't know what to say. Thank you.

**Thomas Wayne**

It's the least I could do. _*He exhales in a pleased manner*_ As for the design of Wayne Plaza, how about I stop here in about a week or two so that we can go over everything? I'll get in touch with your new proxy when I settle on a date that works for the both of us.

**Jeremiah**

That sounds great.

_*Jeremiah and Thomas walk back towards Ecco and the Wildes. The group settles into a brief conversation for a minute or two until Thomas comes up with an idea.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

How about we commemorate this moment with a picture? Are you okay with that, Xander?

**Jeremiah**

I'd love that.

_*Thomas retrieves his camera and has everyone (including the working crew) settle in front of the maze's entrance. After snapping a photo, he then has Jeremiah pose with his adoptive parents and Ecco. Mr. Wilde takes another picture of just Thomas and Jeremiah, along with one of him and Ecco. After the pictures have been printed out, Thomas hands them to Jeremiah.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

Keep these close so that you never forget this experience. 

**Jeremiah**

I will.

_*As Thomas walks off to converse with some of the others, Jeremiah stays where he is and examines the photos in awe. The scene fades out as he lifts his head and proudly gazes at the maze's entrance.*_

END OF HEADCANON! 


	14. Tom and Jerry

_*The scene opens up in Jeremiah's maze bunker office. The room looks to be on the emptier side due to the fact that construction recently finished and the area has not been personalized yet. However, his personal desk, table, file cabinets, security monitors, and other pieces of office furniture do take up an ample amount of space. The floor is nice and shiny, along with the barren concrete walls surrounding it. Jeremiah is currently staring at his table, tilting his head as he studies it for some time. Behind him, Ecco curiously watches. Her voice causes him to calmly turn his head in her direction.*_

**Ecco**

What are you looking at?

**Jeremiah**

The table. _*He turns his head towards the table once more*_ I'm trying to figure out if it's the correct angle and spacing.

**Ecco**

Can I see?

**Jeremiah**

Sure.

_*Jeremiah steps out of the way, allowing for Ecco to stand where he was seconds beforehand. She tips her head to the side as she investigates the dimensions of the room in accordance to the table. When she has finished, she casually shrugs.*_

**Ecco**

It seems pretty centered to me. What's the fuss about?

**Jeremiah**

_*He comfortably crosses his arms*_ Do you have your agenda on you? The one that has all of my upcoming deadlines and meetings?

**Ecco**

_*She nods*_ Yeah, it's over there. _*She points to his personal desk that is across the room.*_

**Jeremiah**

Open the page to today's date and you'll see why.

_*Ecco walks across the room and picks up the agenda, making her way back to him afterwards. She then stops in her place, opening the booklet up and flipping through the pages. When she reaches the date that she has wanted to look at, she pauses. Her eyes light up in realization before she lightly smacks her hand against her forehead.*_

**Ecco**

_*She's dumbfounded_ * I can't believe I forgot! Today's the day you're meeting with Thomas Wayne for the Plaza finalization! I'm so sorry...

**Jeremiah**

It's alright! You just started being my assistant very recently. I don't expect you to immediately memorize everything. It's why you have an agenda in the first place.

**Ecco**

I know, but I thought that I would've at least remembered. This is huge!

**Jeremiah**

Well, your mind has been occupied with other things recently, especially since you were helping me move in my furniture. And you did carefully pick out everything, which was your first assignment. _*He uncrosses his arms, lightly patting her on the back.*_ Don't sweat it.

**Ecco**

_*She exhales*_ Okay...

**Jeremiah**

So, the table does look fine the way it is?

**Ecco**

Of course. The whole office does. 

**Jeremiah**

Good. I just want it to look as good as possible for when he arrives.

**Ecco**

And even if it is off half a degree or two, he definitely won't notice. _*She gestures her head towards the monitors that are behind Jeremiah's personal desk*_ How are the security cameras working out?

**Jeremiah**

Perfect. Do you want to get a more in-depth look at them?

**Ecco**

Sure.

_*Jeremiah leads Ecco across the room so that the two of them are now standing in front of the vast amount of monitors showing security footage. The images across each screen switch simultaneously, all giving a glimpse into each of the maze's rooms. On the screen that Jeremiah and Ecco are focused on, the footage shifts from one of the hallways to his bedroom.*_

**Ecco**

That bed was such a pain to move into your room. 

**Jeremiah**

At least we did it together. If not, it would've been worse. 

**Ecco**

_*She nods in agreement, pausing afterwards*_ So, do you turn off the security cameras when it's time for you to go to bed?

**Jeremiah**

Only in my room. It's the least I could do for my own privacy.

**Ecco**

That's good. 

_*The security monitor's screen transitions from showing Jeremiah's bedroom to the wooded area outside of the maze. Ecco leans forward to examine it closer.*_

**Ecco**

It's also a good thing that you've set up a camera outside of here, too. That way you can see irregularities and decide to lock up if necessary. But there shouldn't be a need for anything like that, though.

**Jeremiah**

_*He agrees with the statement half-heartedly, seeming to know more than he's letting on*_ But this is Gotham City.

**Ecco**

Fair point. _*She continues to watch the screen for a second or two more until a exquisite-looking vehicle pulls into view. She turns towards Jeremiah.*_ Is that him?

**Jeremiah**

_*He adjusts his glasses while attempting to get a better look at the image on the monitor.*_ I think so. That looks like his car.

**Ecco**

I'll meet him at the entrance if that's okay.

**Jeremiah**

Go ahead.

_*Jeremiah nervously touches his hands together as Ecco makes her way towards the office's door. He pulls out a blueprint from his personal desk's drawer, walking with it over to the table on the opposite side of the room. Seeing this, Ecco stops her actions.*_

**Ecco**

Xander?

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks up from the blueprint*_ Yes, Ecco?

**Ecco**

I can see that you're nervous. There's no reason for you to be. Just be confident and believe in yourself as much as I believe in you, okay?

**Jeremiah**

_*This statement causes his expression to change from being anxious to having a reassured smile*_ Thank you.

_*Ecco flashes a grin at him before she exits the room. From there, she journeys throughout the maze until she reaches the entrance door. It automatically opens up in front of her due to Jeremiah pushing the button that allow it to from his office. Thomas Wayne is now seen standing behind the door's threshold as he holds a briefcase in his hand.*_

**Ecco**

Hello, Mr. Wayne.

**Thomas Wayne**

It's nice seeing you, Ms. Cheranova. Is that right?

**Ecco**

It is.

**Thomas Wayne**

Wonderful! May I come in?

**Ecco**

Of course.

_*Thomas steps into the maze bunker, following Ecco down a small set of steps that lead to the floor's ground. They converse as she leads him back to Jeremiah's office.*_

**Ecco**

You're here for the meeting with Mr. Wilde on the Plaza finalization, I presume?

**Thomas Wayne**

Indeed I am. I can't believe that it's almost time to get started with construction!

**Ecco**

Me neither. I remember the day that Mr. Wilde notified me about the project. It seemed like yesterday!

**Thomas Wayne**

It really did!

_*Thomas and Ecco finally reach their destination. After putting in her code on the pin pad next to it, the office's door opens. She steps aside, allowing Thomas to enter.*_

**Ecco**

He'll meet with you now.

**Thomas Wayne**

Thank you.

**Ecco**

Of course. 

_*From where she is, Ecco makes eye contact with Jeremiah, who's still inside of the office. She gives him a quick wink before the door closes, leaving him and Thomas alone together.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He outstretches his hand for Jeremiah to shake*_ Xander, it is a pleasure to meet with you again!

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes Thomas's hand and shakes it*_ Likewise.

**Thomas Wayne**

Do you have the final blueprint for the Plaza ready?

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods*_ Yes. It's over here. _*Jeremiah leads Thomas over to the table, straightening out the blueprint after they reach it.*_ I took all of the corrections you mentioned into consideration for the final product. _*He pushes his glasses up further on his nose*_ The dimensions, engineering, and the microcosm are completed to this design. I hope that the final product that I have laid out for you is up to the standards needed to begin the construction process.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He carefully looks over the blueprint for a minute or two until he has decided that he has seen enough of it. He then beams at Jeremiah.*_ You've really gone above and beyond with this, Xander. I couldn't have asked for a better designer to help me with this one. The whole layout is absolutely perfect. 

**Jeremiah**

_*His eyes light up*_ Really? Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne!

**Thomas Wayne**

Call me Thomas.

**Jeremiah**

_*He is happily surprised by his statement*_ Thank you, Thomas.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*His hand pats Jeremiah on the back*_ No problem.

**Jeremiah**

_*He is evidently honored by Thomas's actions.*_ So, when does construction start?

**Thomas Wayne**

If everything goes according to plan, it should within the next week or two. Are you still up for visiting the construction site and potentially helping out?

**Jeremiah**

Of course. I can help out with anything you need me to.

**Thomas Wayne**

That's great to hear. Now, _*He opens up his briefcase, revealing the plush inside of it to contain a bottle of alcohol, two glasses, and some paperwork.*_ I just need you to sign a few things, including your blueprint.

**Jeremiah**

My blueprint? Why?

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He chuckles*_ If we're going to have it displayed at the plaza, I'd love for everyone to know who the designer behind it was.

**Jeremiah**

_*A sheepish grin appears on his face*_ Okay. _*His expression then fizzles into something more complex, almost somber*_ Does it have to be my whole name? Or can I just sign it with my initials?

**Thomas Wayne**

Whatever your heart desires.

**Jeremiah**

Okay. _*On the lower right hand corner of the blueprint, he takes a pen that is laying on the table and signs his initials as "X.W.". He then steps back and looks at it with proud eyes.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He's rummaging through his suitcase as he looks for the correct paperwork that he needs to give Jeremiah*_ Do you have the illustration, too?

**Jeremiah**

I do, it's in my desk drawer.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He briefly pauses what he is doing to face Jeremiah*_ I need that as well. You can feel free to sign that, too.

_*Jeremiah proceeds to fetch the illustration from his drawer and bring it back to Thomas. After signing his name on it as he was told to, Thomas then gives him a few more papers for him to read over and authenticate. When the two of them have finished this process, Thomas takes the papers and puts them back into his briefcase. He stops when he takes the illustration into his hands.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He's impressed*_ The illustration is brilliant. Do you draw often?

**Jeremiah**

It depends, really. Most of the time I do is for when I'm designing. As for sketching everyday objects or people, I will if I'm in the mood to. But that's not nearly as often as the architectural ones I've done.

**Thomas Wayne**

You certainly have an artistic touch in you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He quietly laughs to himself*_ I try to, anyway.

_*Thomas finally puts the paper back into the briefcase, straightening out the pile of other documents after he has done this. He then takes out the bottle of Bourbon that reads "Sheldrake's Finest" along with the two glasses that go along with it. As he sets them on the table, Jeremiah is surprised.*_

**Jeremiah**

What's this?

**Thomas Wayne**

I thought that we should celebrate your hard work by sharing a glass together.

**Jeremiah**

_*He's amused*_ But I'm not 21 yet. 

**Thomas Wayne**

That doesn't matter for today.

**Jeremiah**

Do you want to sit at my desk?

**Thomas Wayne**

Sure.

_*Jeremiah and Thomas walk over to Jeremiah's personal desk, sitting on opposite sides of each other. Thomas then pours some Bourbon into both of their glasses before raising his in an effort to make a toast.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

_*His expression is full of pride*_ To the hard work that you have put into designing Wayne Plaza. I can't wait to see how the public will react to it! May this be the first of many collaborations between the two of us.

**Jeremiah**

_*He raises his glass, nodding in agreement*_ To all that you have just said!

**Thomas Wayne**

Cheers!

_*They briefly clink their glasses against one another. From here, Thomas and Jeremiah take a sip of their drink. Jeremiah is surprised by how much he enjoys it.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He is amazed*_ Wow! I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I do.

**Thomas Wayne**

Have you ever had alcohol before?

**Jeremiah**

_*He shakes his head*_ No, no. I never thought to try it. After seeing my mother abuse it- _*he stops midsentence, aware of the fact that he has just said what he did. His next sentence comes out slowly as he tries to take back this statement*_ Oh...that's not true...

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He's now concerned*_ Xander?

**Jeremiah**

_*His attempt to lie isn't passing off as easily as some of the other times he has.*_ My mother isn't an alcoholic, I can't believe I said that. It just slipped out from nowhere, none of that-

**Thomas Wayne**

It's alright, Jeremiah. I know everything. 

**Jeremiah**

_*Thomas's response leaves him astonished*_ What? H-how? That's not possible, I don't understand!

**Thomas Wayne**

When I first met with your adoptive parents, they told me a lot of information about your past. I needed to know as much about you and your character as possible before moving forward.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks as if his heart has sank into his stomach. His voice is soft, yet pained*_ I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away...

**Thomas Wayne**

It's alright, trust me. Not every family is going to be perfect in this world. 

**Jeremiah**

You said that you knew everything, so...what is everything?

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He studies Jeremiah for a moment as he tries to remember all of the details he has learned*_ I know that you used to live at the circus, but your mother decided that you weren't meant to live in that environment anymore. So, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde adopted you. 

**Jeremiah**

That's a nice way of putting it. There sure are a lot of other details that were left out.

**Thomas Wayne**

Like what?

**Jeremiah**

My real mother isn't a perfect angel. I love her with all of my heart, but she has a lot of bad habits that she takes part in. From what I remember, she was an alcoholic and... _*he pauses, his eyes breaking contact with Thomas*_ she abused my brother regularly. I don't know if any of this has changed...

**Thomas Wayne**

_*His expression has softened to almost match Jeremiah's*_ It hasn't.

**Jeremiah**

_*He lifts his eyes back up to look at Thomas once more*_ How would you know that?

**Thomas Wayne**

I have to confess something to you. Very recently, I took a trip to the circus with my family. While we were watching one of the acts that was performing, a boy who was about your age bumped into me. I noticed that he looked almost identical to you, minus the glasses and personal choices of style. His mother, who was the circus's snake dancer, roughly pulled him away and took him to their trailer. Unfortunately, she reeked of alcohol. I knew from the moment that had happened that that was your family. It all just clicked together from inside of my mind.

**Jeremiah**

I'm sorry you had to see that.

**Thomas Wayne**

Don't be. It only made me understand you more.

_*There is a brief silence between the two of them for a moment.*_

**Jeremiah**

You said that you saw my twin brother, correct? How was he?

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He disappointedly shakes his head*_ Quite peculiar.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks down at the glass in his hands with a solemn look on his face.*_ It's all my fault...

**Thomas Wayne**

What is?

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks at Thomas once more*_ Jerome. He's mentally disturbed, isn't he?

**Thomas Wayne**

It didn't seem like his head was in the right space.

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes a breath, the sound coming from him louder than usual_ * I lied, Thomas. I lied.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*His face takes on a confused expression*_ About what?

**Jeremiah**

I saw that there was something wrong with Jerome. I wanted to bring it to my mother's attention, but it backfired. 

**Thomas Wayne**

How?

**Jeremiah**

_*He turns his head to the side, genuinely ashamed*_ When I started noticing his strange behavior, I would sometimes tell her that he would try to hurt or kill me. It was an exaggeration so that she could see that something wasn't right. I also used to put the blame on him if I ever got caught doing something wrong out of fear that she would hurt me. In my mind at the time, I thought it would lead my mother to believe that Jerome should get help somewhere. But instead, she "protected" me and sent me away. God knows what she has been doing to him ever since. Regardless, I'm to blame.

**Thomas Wayne**

You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Jeremiah. You were so young. What you did at the time definitely wasn't right. But at the same time, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for the environment that you were raised in. In your own way, you were trying to help. I should also let it be known that your mother's behavior towards your brother wasn't right either. It was a combination of both happenings that lead to what he is probably going through now. And who knows? Maybe Jerome will get the help he needs in the future. Maybe you should try to reach out to him.

**Jeremiah**

As much as I would like that, I'm terrified that he would try to get back at me for what I did. As cowardly as it sounds, I'd rather hide away from him like I am now than put myself out in the open so he can hurt me. 

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He nods as he considers Jeremiah's statement*_ I understand. But for as long as you may try to hide, he will eventually find you. He knows you very well, even if you've been away for as long as you have. Family is inevitable. I know you, Jeremiah. You're smart, and have the ability to acknowledge wrong from right. That's why you do feel guilt about that situation. What happened is in the past. I'd argue it was fate. What you do with that information is up to you.

**Jeremiah**

I will definitely think about what you have told me. 

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He smiles*_ I knew you'd say that. You're just like my son Bruce in that way. _*He nods to himself as he imagines up a scenario inside of his head for a moment*_ I think the two of you should meet sometime. Something tells me that you would enjoy each other's company very much.

**Jeremiah**

I would love to meet him. 

**Thomas Wayne**

Maybe I can arrange for that sometime soon.

_*Thomas and Jeremiah finish their drinks. After they do, Thomas collects the glasses and the bottle, putting them back into his briefcase. They then make their way towards the office's door as he prepares to say goodbye.*_

**Jeremiah**

Thomas, I know I've said it millions of times, but I'll say it again. Thank you for everything. 

**Thomas Wayne**

Thank _you_ for everything, Jeremiah. This project wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for you.

**Jeremiah**

I know, I know. But...the bond we've created. I hope that we can share that for many, many more years. You've been a figure who I can look up to. Someone who I had the pleasure to meet and get to know. And most importantly, you've filled a void in my life. _*He takes a breath*_ I never had a real father growing up. Sure, there's Mr. Wilde. But you really have guided me these past few years. Thank you, Thomas. Thank you for being there for me.

**Thomas Wayne**

_*He opens his arms, gesturing for Jeremiah to share a hug with him.*_ Come here, champ.

_*Thomas and Jeremiah embrace. When they let go of one another, Thomas rubs his back.*_

**Thomas Wayne**

Do you have a nickname that you want me to call you? Jerry or Miah?

**Jeremiah**

_*He shakes his head*_ No. I prefer my whole name. 

**Thomas**

Honestly, I do too. Some colleagues of mine try to call me Tom. And let me tell you, I think Thomas is much more dignified. _*Him and Jeremiah share a laugh*_ Well, I'll see you around. It was nice finalizing the plans with you today.

**Jeremiah**

Same to you. 

_*They both wave goodbye to one another before the office door is shut between them. Jeremiah seems to be in a tranquil state after their meeting. After staying where he is for a minute, he walks over to his personal desk and takes a seat. He opens up a drawer on the side of the desk, picking up a notepad from inside of it. He then reaches for a pen and begins to write on the paper in fine print. When he has finished, it reads, "Sheldrake's Finest Bourbon". From here, the shot fades out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!


	15. The Truth

_*The scene opens up in Jeremiah's bunker with him and Ecco walking towards the maze's entrance together. The two of them are around the age of 18, meaning that the maze is still relatively new. As they arrive at the door, they stop and hold a conversation.*_

**Ecco**

I have to admit, working for you has been pretty great.

**Jeremiah**

_*He smiles.*_ Thanks, I'm happy to hear that. I hope it hasn't been too stressful for you since you're doing proxy work for both Meyer and Hayes and my college work.

**Ecco**

It's fine. I actually didn't think that this kind of work would suit me as well as it does. I mean, I was willing to try it out at first, but I'm really enjoying it now that I'm actually doing it!

**Jeremiah**

_*He slowly nods, happy with her statement*_ This is awesome, Ecco. I'm really glad that you agreed to this.

**Ecco**

Me too. It's also great that I have an awesome boss. _*She playfully taps his shoulder.*_ He pays pretty well.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco share a laugh.*_

**Ecco**

Well, I should get going. Today was a great work day, and I'm already ready for tomorrow. Have a good night, Xander...or should I still call you Mr. Wilde?

**Jeremiah**

Whatever your heart desires. Have a good night, Ecco. Be careful!

**Ecco**

I will.

_*They give each other a quick hug before Ecco waves goodbye and exits the bunker. After mounting her bike, she rides off to her apartment complex. Meanwhile, Jeremiah walks to his bedroom and begins to get ready to go to sleep for the night.*_

_*When Ecco enters her apartment, she takes off her jacket and gets herself situated. After brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, she sits down on her bed and turns on the TV that lies across from it. The Channel 9 news station appears on the screen where a reporter is talking about a murder that has recently been solved.*_

**News Reporter**

As some of you know, a snake dancer from Haly's Circus by the name of Lila Valeska was recently murdered. Thankfully, GCPD detective James Gordon has solved the crime and found Lila's son Jerome guilty of murdering his mother. _*A picture of Jerome's mugshot is shown.*_ He is 18 years old, and will be sent to Arkham Asylum for treatment of insanity.

_*Ecco's expression changes. Her eyes widen at the picture of Jerome on the television screen.*_

**Ecco**

_*In shock*_ No...it can't be. * _She pauses the TV and intently stares at the picture of Jerome on the screen. This prompts her to quickly get up off of her bed towards one of her drawers. As she opens up the drawer, she digs out a photo album and opens it up. She then pulls a picture of her and Jeremiah out from it and brings it back with her to the TV. Her hand holds up the picture next to the paused image. When she realizes that the two people that are being compared look exactly alike, she races to her nightstand and frantically dials a number into her telephone.*_

_*Jeremiah picks up from the other side. Each character is shown while they're talking.*_

**Ecco**

_*Panicked*_ Xander, it's me. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He's both confused and concerned*_ Ecco. Is everything alright?

**Ecco**

Turn on your TV.

**Jeremiah**

_*He's still confused*_ Okay...?

_*He turns on his TV to see the same image that Ecco has been looking at. When he sees Jerome on the screen, he is absolutely horrified.*_

**Jeremiah**

Oh no....oh no. _*He then sees a caption on the bottom of the screen about a murdered Lila Valeska. His eyes immediately begin to water.*_

**Ecco**

What's going on, Xander? Are you okay?

**Jeremiah**

_*As he tries to hold back his tears, his voice is shaky.*_ I...I...

**Ecco**

I'm coming over. I'll be there soon and you can tell me about this when I arrive. _*She pauses, and takes a breath.*_ I'm not mad at you. This seems to be something that has a lot of explanation behind it, and I know about this kind of thing first hand.

_*He doesn't say anything, but his face shows a very pained expression. He takes his glasses off and holds a hand to his eyes.*_

**Ecco**

I'll see you soon. _*She hangs up the phone and quickly puts her jacket on. After leaving the apartment and getting on her bike, she rides off to Jeremiah's bunker.*_

_*When she enters the bunker, Jeremiah meets her in the hallway. His face is numb of emotion. When she sees this, Ecco immediately walks over to him and gives him a hug. They hold onto each other for a good amount of time, him burying his face into her shoulder. As they let go, Ecco puts her hands on his wrists, looking him in the eyes.*_

**Ecco**

_*Softly*_ How about we get settled somewhere before you explain everything. Do you need anything? Do you want me to fetch you a glass of water?

**Jeremiah**

_*He is evidently depressed, his voice weak.*_ I'm fine. Let's go to my room.

_*They walk towards Jeremiah's room, Ecco's hand sympathetically on his shoulder. After arriving to their destination, they both take a seat on Jeremiah's bed. Ecco looks at him and rubs her hand up and down his back. She doesn't speak until she thinks he's ready to.*_

**Ecco**

_*Her voice is quiet and gentle*_ Who are they? Lila and Jerome Valeska...?

**Jeremiah**

_*He finally looks Ecco in the eyes*_ They...they are my family. _*He lets out a shaky sigh.*_ Do you remember how I told you at our senior prom that I was adopted?

**Ecco**

Yes. But you didn't get to finish what you were saying because it was time to get off of the roof. You told me that you were taken from your family like I was.

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods*_ Lila Valeska was my mother. She wasn't perfect, but I loved her regardless. Unfortunately, she suffered from depression for some reason that I was too young to understand at the time. This lead to her becoming an alcoholic. Whenever she was drunk, she wasn't very nice. She would invite her lovers over to our trailer every now and then. They weren't friendly either, but she did meet one man that she did fall in love with. He was my father, Sven Karlsen. He was a sailor. When me and my brother were conceived, he went out to sea because he was a captain of a ship. He died during the time that he was away. Soon enough, me and Jerome were born.

**Ecco**

_*She is hit with a sense of realization*_ Jerome...he's your twin brother.

**Jeremiah**

Yes. Growing up, we did get along well. We were almost inseparable. But, since my mother was drunk often, she would take out her anger on us. More times often that not, she beat Jerome. I was in her firing line sometimes, but I would find ways to avoid being beaten. Occasionally, I would have the blind fortune teller at the circus take me to the library. If I accidentally did something I wasn't supposed to, I blamed Jerome for my actions. That resulted in him being abused instead of me. That's probably why he killed her...the abuse must've been unbearable to the point that he let out his psychosis. 

**Ecco**

Oh...so he's insane.

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods.*_ One time when I was younger, I found him after he had killed a cat that roamed onto the circus grounds. The way he talked about things...it was scary sometimes. I didn't want to lose my brother to insanity, so I wanted to help him. I didn't know how, though. That's when I started making up lies to my mother to get her to see that something wasn't right. But, that only resulted in him being abused more. I tried to be there for him. I wanted to fix him...but I couldn't. _*He starts to get emotional.*_ It's my fault. It's my fault that she's dead, that I didn't stay, that I couldn't do anything about it!

**Ecco**

_*Softly*_ Calm down, calm down. It's not your fault. Like you said, you couldn't do anything about what was happening.

**Jeremiah**

But I lied! It was my lies that lead to all of this! My actions killed my mother, not Jerome's!

**Ecco**

No, that's not true. Jerome was insane, he couldn't help the way that he thought about anything. Yes, lying wasn't good either, but you were just a child. You didn't know what else to do.

**Jeremiah**

But I could've. _*His eyes begin to water again.*_ I'm a monster.

**Ecco**

You're not a monster. If you didn't feel any guilt about this, you would be one. 

_*Jeremiah wipes his eyes.*_

**Ecco**

Tell me...how did you leave?

**Jeremiah**

It wasn't my choice. My Uncle Zach took me away in the middle of the night to my adoptive parents. They thought Jerome was a threat to me...

**Ecco**

Oh. I see. _*She adjusts herself for a moment as she thinks about what he has just said.*_

**Jeremiah**

You probably think that I'm lying about this, too.

**Ecco**

Of course I don't! Xander, I know when people are lying, trust me. I've read so many books about psychology to the point where I can practically tell what people are thinking just by looking at them. You're not lying. I know you would never lie to me.

**Jeremiah**

_*He sighs*_ I just can't believe that all of this is happening. I just want to speak to my mother again. The last time I saw her was right before I was taken away. I thought I would be able to see her one day in the future. I sent letters to her, but I've always wanted to physically be in her presence for at least one last time. 

**Ecco**

It's okay. _*She rubs his back up and down again as he tries to control his breathing* *Softly*_ If you were adopted, does that mean Xander is your real name? I kept my real name when my parents adopted me here. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He shakes his head.*_ Xander is not my real name. It's...it's... _*He makes eye contact with her*_ Jeremiah. Jeremiah Valeska.

**Ecco**

Jeremiah Valeska... _*She tenderly smiles*_ I like that a lot. It suits you more than Xander Wilde. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He sniffles*_ Thanks.

**Ecco**

Wait...is that why when you first introduced yourself to me that you stuttered and accidentally said "Je-" in front of Xander? 

**Jeremiah**

Yes. 

**Ecco**

Is it okay if I call you by your real name from now on?

**Jeremiah**

_*Softly*_ Yeah.

**Ecco**

Okay. Well, Jeremiah, I can tell you that everything's going to be alright. Jerome is locked up now, so he can't hurt anybody else. Maybe he'll be able to get some help at Arkham Asylum. And as for your mother...just know that she loved you very much.

_*Jeremiah nods before slowly lying down on his bed. Ecco carefully strokes her hand down his back for a good while. As he stares off into nothingness, tears silently begin to roll down his face. Ecco's facial expression changes to that of pain knowing the fact that she can't do anything to fix him. They stay in these positions for around an hour. When she realizes that he has fallen asleep, she pulls up his covers over him. She then caresses the side of his face before leaving his room and eventually the bunker. As she arrives outside of the bunker, she stops and looks around at the night sky. She sighs with a look of slight distress on her face before walking back to her bike. The scene fades out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!


	16. Trial of Denial

_*The scene opens up with Jeremiah sitting at the desk in his office, working on what looks to be an assignment for one of his college classes. He quickly writes something down before the sound of the office's door opening prompts him to lift his head up. Ecco confidently walks into the room, causing Jeremiah's eyes to follow her as she does so. As she makes her way towards him, he looks enamored by her presence. While she stops in front of his desk, Jeremiah is still watching her with the same enchanted look on his face.*_

**Ecco**

I just finished a meeting with Mr. Hayes about your work. He said that you're making good progress on the current project and that he wants to have the blueprint's final copy by next Tuesday.

_*Jeremiah is still lost in a trance as he continues to gaze at her. He is evidently lost in thought and has not heard anything that she has said.*_

**Ecco**

_*She's slightly confused*_ Jeremiah. _*Louder*_ Jeremiah! 

_*She claps her hands in front of his face, causing him to snap out of the daze he was in. He blinks rapidly and rubs his eyes afterwards.*_

**Ecco**

Did you hear what I said?

**Jeremiah**

_*He straightens his glasses*_ No. Sorry.

**Ecco**

_*She's unfazed_ * It's okay. I just said that Mr. Hayes is happy about what you've been working on and wants the final copy of your blueprint by next Tuesday. 

**Jeremiah**

_*His face has returned to normalcy. He nods.*_ Okay.

**Ecco**

_*She looks at him with a slightly concerned expression on her face.*_ Is everything okay? You seem out of it. 

**Jeremiah**

_*Awkwardly*_ Me? No, I'm fine. Well, actually... _*He starts to stumble on his words*_ I was just working on what I had to for college. I mean, all of this work with trying to juggle my job and school has just gotten a bit stressful. I need a brain for my break. _*He catches the error he has made.*_ I mean, a break from my brain. When you're thinking all day, you just need to not think for a moment or two, you know?

**Ecco**

_*She casually shrugs*_ I understand. 

**Jeremiah**

I understand too. There's a lot of things in this world that still have to be understood, though. Like Stonehenge. What's all that about? How was it created?

**Ecco**

_*She gives him an amused smile.*_ That's very true. I think you should relax. You're clearly overthinking everything right now. Here, I'm going to workout. If you need anything, just let me know. 

**Jeremiah**

Okay.

_*She turns around and walks out of the office, Jeremiah watching her with an awkward smile on his face. His expression immediately turns to confusion the second the door closes.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*To himself*_ What the Hell? Why was I acting like that? 

_*He thinks to himself for a moment, tapping his finger repeatedly on his office desk. After some time, an idea sweeps his mind.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Dismissively*_ No. _*The more he thinks, the more his expression becomes panicked.*_ No. No. No. That's not possible. It can't be right. We've been friends for years. There's no way that would ever happen. Maybe I am too stressed out. _*He takes a sip of water from the glass on his desk.*_ I mean, what I was saying was logical. Stonehenge is still a mystery to this day. She did agree with me. _*He sighs*_ I should just take a break. I don't need to be losing my mind over some completely irrational thought. _*He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. Before he knows it, someone pokes his arm and wakes him from his nap.*_

**Ecco**

Jeremiah? You've been napping for half an hour since I've finished my shower after I worked out.

**Jeremiah**

_*Groggy*_ Huh?

**Ecco**

Just wanted to see if you're alive.

**Jeremiah**

_*His words sound like gibberish, but are roughly translated to:*_ Alive and well.

**Ecco**

* _She laughs*_ What?

**Jeremiah**

_*He leans forward from his chair and straightens himself out.* *Quietly*_ Alive and well.

**Ecco**

I figured, but I just wanted to make sure. Did you get any more work done, or is this what you've been doing since I left the office?

**Jeremiah**

_*He is inexplicably nervous. He touches both of his hands together in an anxious fashion. After a bit of time, he speaks_ * Yeah.

**Ecco**

Are you sure you're okay? You seem really nervous. Is there any underlying issue that you want to talk about?

**Jeremiah**

Nope. No issues. I guess my body is still waking itself up. _*He awkwardly laughs*_

**Ecco**

_*She nods in understanding*_ Once again, I'm here if you need anything. _*She pauses*_ Actually, do you want me to make you some tea to wake yourself up?

**Jeremiah**

Doesn't tea make you fall asleep?

**Ecco**

It'll make you calmer.

**Jeremiah**

Deal. Thank you.

**Ecco**

Of course. _*She smiles at him.*_

_*Jeremiah returns the smile and stands up from his chair. However, he rises too quickly, causing him to close his eyes in an attempt to regain composure. When he opens them, he gives her a thumbs up for no reason whatsoever. She giggles at the gesture.*_

**Ecco**

I'll be back. _*She turns and exits the office.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He lets out a dramatic sigh as he thinks about his actions from the past minute or two.*_ Now I'm nervous? Come on, now. _*He paces around the room for a bit as he ponders why. The thought that he had earlier crosses his mind again, causing him to put a hand to his forehead to try to make it go away.*_ That's impossible. If it wasn't, then why would it be happening today? Wouldn't it have started much earlier?

_*Ecco reenters the office, causing Jeremiah to turn towards her. She has a mug in her hands and approaches him with it. She then hands it off to him.*_

**Jeremiah**

Thanks. 

**Ecco**

No problem.

_*Jeremiah takes a sip from the tea and begins walking back towards his desk. Ecco follows him, pulling up a chair and sitting across from him while he gets situated. He then takes a big drink from the mug and puts it on the desk.*_

**Jeremiah**

So it helps with anxiety?

**Ecco**

Yeah. Why, are you anxious? You said there were no problems earlier.

**Jeremiah**

I don't know. I guess I said that because I didn't know the root of _that_ problem.

**Ecco**

Well, it's natural to be anxious for no reason. It happens to me, too.

**Jeremiah**

_*He shyly smiles when he hears this.*_ Really?

**Ecco**

Of course! You're not the only one who experiences this, so I'll help you through it. 

_*Jeremiah nods, and the two talk things over for quite a bit. Before they know it, they have both finished dinner and Ecco prepares to leave for the night. The two of them walk towards the entrance of the maze together, him seeming to be much more put together than he was previously. The two of them stop at the door and face each other.*_

**Ecco**

I guess I'll be heading out.

**Jeremiah**

Okay. Thanks for everything, again. I'm really glad that you're here. You're the best assistant and friend that I could ask for. _*After the words leave his mouth, the thought comes back to him. This causes him to pause with his mouth slightly open. When it leaves his mind, he tries to regain himself and gives her a smile.*_

**Ecco**

And you're the best boss and friend that I could ask for. 

_*The two then embrace, both of them being caught up in each other's warmth as they do so. Jeremiah seems to be lost in sentimental thought, quickly changing his expression when they pull away. They give each other one last wave before Ecco leaves the bunker. When the door closes, he seems to be annoyed with himself.*_

**Jeremiah**

Why does this keep happening? It's always around her, too. I just don't understand! _*He begins to walk towards his bedroom and enters it. He sighs as he flops face first onto his bed. His glasses dig into his face when he does this.*_ Ow.

_*The next scene takes place during the following morning. Jeremiah is seen looking at himself in the mirror of his bathroom, his hair slightly wet from the shower he has just taken. Already dressed up in his work clothes, he has a comb in his hand and begins to touch up his hair with it. When he thinks he's done, he examines how he has styled it. For some reason, he is dissatisfied. He then begins to comb it again and again until he finally decides that it looks decent. After doing this, he walks down to his office and enters, heading straight towards the chair at his desk. Sitting down, he rests his elbow its surface with his hand on his face. His eyes wander around the room as he thinks of what to do while he waits for Ecco. His finger begins to repeatedly tap, but stops when his eyes find a book that has been resting near his elbow.*_

**Jeremiah**

What's this? _*He picks up the book and examines the cover of it. It reads "Psychology and Body Language".*_ Ecco must've accidentally left it here. 

_*He places the book down, but begins to stare at it in temptation. After an antsy minute or two, he picks it back up and flips through a countless number of pages. He stops when a page header reading "Attraction" catches his eye. When he sees this, he places the book down on the table in a frustrated manner.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He's irritated*_ Why does this keep popping up? I'm not attracted to her. We're just friends. My mind keeps trying to suggest otherwise, and it's really annoying at this point. _*He sighs and leans back as he stares at the page.*_ But you know what? Maybe if I read what this is about, then it will dispel any thoughts concerning that and everything can go back to normal. Let's see... _*He picks up the book yet again and begins to think out loud as he reads.*_ "Top signs that a man exhibits when he is attracted to a woman. "He tends to remembers the little details about her life." Well, I do know a lot about her and her personal business, but that's because we've been friends for so long. _*He nods in contemplation*_ Okay. What's next? "He unconsciously mirrors her body language." I don't remember doing anything like that. _*He cranes his neck to get a closer look at the words on the page.*_ "He leans forward when he talks to her." Again. Not something that I can really recall doing. _*He seems satisfied*_ I think I'm making good progress here. "Pupil dilation upon looking at a woman can often be a tell-tale sign of male attraction." _*He stops for a moment of thought after reading this.*_ I can't control that one. But even if they are dilated, that could also mean that I admire her in a way that she's my friend. _*He scans through the passage under the most recent heading that he read.*_ Yeah. Your pupils do that when you see something you like. I like Ecco. Friends like their friends. _*He pauses for a moment after he has said this before resuming his reading.*_ "He may sit with his legs spread apart and puts his hands on his hips to make himself appear bigger." Hmmm...like some way of showing dominance over other men? What is this, the animal kingdom? _*He laughs to himself and then begins to look through the rest of the page until he finds something that stands out to him. After he reads another heading in his head, his facial expression goes from being amused to serious. His voice is quiet when he speaks.*_ "He stares at her." _*He looks off to the side as he ponders for a moment.*_ I've been doing that for years. _*He is silent.*_ But... _*he stops himself*_ if I was in love with her back then, wouldn't I have known? I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I still do it. _*He closes the book and puts it back where he found it.*_ Why can't I just move past this?

_*After he says this, Ecco enters the office. When he sees her, he adjusts his glasses and begins to anxiously play with his necktie.*_

**Ecco**

Good Morning. I got us donuts for breakfast! Also, here's your coffee. _*She hands him a mug.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He gives her a close-mouthed smile and nods.*_ Thanks. Oh... _*He remembers something*_ I forgot to work- _*he cuts himself off before he can finish the word "workout", as he doesn't want Ecco to know that he does. (This is explained in the headcanon **Workout**.)* _

**Ecco**

You forgot to work? Jeremiah, I'm pretty sure you haven't even started yet.

**Jeremiah**

_*He nervously laughs.*_ What I was going to say was that I forgot to work on my...notebook. _*He quickly picks up a notebook from his desk and shows it to her.*_ I need to become better at my cursive writing.

**Ecco**

But your cursive is already fine. You said it yourself the other day. I believe the exact quote was, "Doesn't it look pleasing against the aesthetic of my essay paper?"

**Jeremiah**

Well, you know me. Always striving for perfection. _*He snickers*_

**Ecco**

_*Casually*_ Okay then. Shall we eat? 

**Jeremiah**

Of course.

_*Ecco pulls a chair over to the desk so she can sit across from him. After she gets settled, Jeremiah notices that his legs are apart in the position that the book had "warned" him about. He quickly closes them together as he remembers this. This causes him to accidentally jerk one of them against the walls of the bottom part of the desk. He leans towards her in pain.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He's in pain*_ Owwwww...

**Ecco**

_*She laughs*_ Are you alright?

**Jeremiah**

_*Still in pain*_ Yeah... _*He sees that his upper body is practically sprawled over the desk, becoming embarrassed. He pushes his glasses up before sitting back in his chair and adjusting himself accordingly. After this, he takes a sip from his mug.*_

**Ecco**

So, anything new with you?

**Jeremiah**

My leg hurts now.

**Ecco**

_*She begins to laugh*_ Very funny.

**Jeremiah**

That's really the only thing I can think. Wait. _*He looks at the Psychology book and points at it.*_ You left this here.

**Ecco**

I knew I forgot something. Thanks for telling me. 

**Jeremiah**

You're welcome. I have to admit that I flipped thought it just because I was curious about the subject of the book. I do have one question, though. _*He takes a breath*_ What is the role of the eyes in terms of Psychology?

**Ecco**

That's a good question. As they say, the eyes are the windows of the soul. If I were to cover up the rest of your face with my hand and take a guess of what you're feeling just by looking you in your eyes, it would be easy for me to tell. Can I show you?

**Jeremiah**

_*He suddenly becomes nervous*_ Oh?

**Ecco**

Here, watch this. 

_*She puts her right hand over Jeremiah's nose and mouth while intently looking into his eyes. Jeremiah seems lost in her gaze until she takes her hand off of his face.*_

**Ecco**

I can tell that you're still anxious.

**Jeremiah**

Why do I have to be like this?

**Ecco**

What do you mean?

**Jeremiah**

I've always been a super anxious person, probably because of everything that happened when I was younger. It's been acting up the past few days for whatever reason.

**Ecco**

Have you been drinking more coffee than usual? Sometimes an excess amount of caffeine will make you feel like that. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He excitedly points at Ecco*_ Yes! That's it! I had three mugs of coffee yesterday because I was trying to keep myself energized while doing both my college assignments and my project for work. That's why! Thank you. I feel so relieved now.

**Ecco**

But you were anxious when I came in here, too. That might be from the fact that you didn't drink any coffee yet.

**Jeremiah**

It all makes so much sense. Thank you for helping me figure that out!

**Ecco**

_*Shyly*_ Don't mention it. 

_*The two of them continue to eat their breakfast together, Jeremiah seeming to be significantly more relaxed than he was before. After they finish, they get settled and start working. Since there's nothing that she needs to do at the moment, Ecco reads through her book while occasionally looking at Jeremiah as he works. He seems to be energized and invested into his project, creating the blueprint's final copy so he can send it in before it's due. Time passes along, and any thoughts that were worrying him before seem to be out of his mind, until...*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He stands up and looks from his blueprint towards Ecco for a moment. A small grin sweeps his face as he catches her attention just by looking at her.*_ I think that this is coming along really well.

**Ecco**

_*She closes her book and stands up from her chair. She then walks over to see what he's been working on. As she examines the blueprint, she has a smile on her face.*_ It looks phenomenal, really. You're so talented.

**Jeremiah**

Thanks Ecco. It means a lot.

**Ecco**

You're welcome. _*She pats his back and keeps her hand where it is for an extended period of time.*_

_*For a reason that Jeremiah can't explain, the action of Ecco putting her hand on his back causes his face to become red. Embarrassed, he clumsily reaches for his mug and takes a sip to cover his face so she doesn't see this. After placing it back down, he seems to be distracted by his thoughts. She sees this and curiously glances at him.*_

**Ecco**

What are you thinking about?

**Jeremiah**

I don't know, actually. It's just...* _he pauses*_ this other project that I've been thinking about has been stressing me out as of recently. I've just been very conflicted about what to think of it. I keep telling myself that one method is the way to go, but the other keeps interrupting my thoughts. The more and more I think about it, the more confusing it gets.

**Ecco**

Sometimes your intuition will tell you the right option to choose. If I were you, I'd take a bit of time to think it over if it is really stressing you out this much. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks at her, listening to what she has said.*_ I guess. 

**Ecco**

Personally, I think that what you've been working on looks great, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just let it unfold naturally, you know?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. _*He now stands with his hands on his hips, looking at the ground. Suddenly, he breaks this stance and locks eyes with her again.*_

**Ecco**

You're gonna be fine. You always find a way. _*She rubs his back.*_ Don't worry about it. And if you need anything, you know I will always be here no matter what.

**Jeremiah**

_*Something about her words makes him analyze her statement very closely.*_ Thank you. I've said it before and I'll say it again, but I am so glad that you exist. _*He sighs and thinks carefully before saying the next few words.*_ I don't know what I would do without you in my life.

**Ecco**

Likewise. _*The two of them get caught up in each other's gaze for a moment before her eyes wander back to the book she was reading beforehand.*_ Well, I should let you work some more without any distractions.

**Jeremiah**

You're not distracting me.

**Ecco**

I know, but still. I'll be reading if you need to talk or want me to do anything for you.

**Jeremiah**

Sounds good.

_*Ecco goes back to where she was before and resumes reading her book. Hours pass as the day goes on, the both of them intermittently leaving the room on occasion. Most of the time, Jeremiah seems to be in deep, analytical thought. However, he still seems to be conflicted with what ideas he has been contemplating. After some time, Ecco stands up and walks over to his desk. He looks up at her shyly, in a certain way that he hasn't before.*_

**Ecco**

I'll be in the kitchen. If you want anything, let me know.

_*Jeremiah nods, and Ecco walks out of the office. Not long after, he opens up his desk drawer and takes out a photo. It is revealed to be of the two of them on the day that the maze's construction was completed. He stares at the picture for a moment or two, covering the photographed version of himself with his hand. This leaves him staring at her through the small, glossy paper. He runs a hand through his hair before sitting back in his chair with a sober expression on his face.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks up from the photo. His voice is desirous, yet somewhat somber.*_ I want you. _*He looks around the room, his eyes frantically wandering as he processes what he has said. He tilts his head down, looking at the picture again. His eyes suddenly flit upwards and in the direction that she was in a few moments previously.* *Quietly*_ I love you.

_*The scene cuts out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!


	17. Mr. Cicero

_*The scene opens up in Jeremiah's office while he sits at his desk. He seems to be deep in his work as he writes a few details down on a piece of paper. Ecco is also in the room , reading a book as she sits in a chair near him. Jeremiah looks at his watch to check the time, turning to Ecco afterwards as he is about to say something to her.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He's exhausted*_ My brain feels so worn out right now.

**Ecco**

_*She looks up from her book.*_ Well, I'm not surprised considering the fact that you've been tirelessly working since early this morning.

**Jeremiah**

True. _*He takes his glasses off in order to rub his eyes.*_ Thank God tomorrow's Saturday. _*He puts his glasses back on and yawns.*_

**Ecco**

What time is it?

**Jeremiah**

It was around 4:35 when I checked.

**Ecco**

I should start getting dinner ready. Is there anything you want to eat tonight, boss?

**Jeremiah**

Nothing in particular. 

**Ecco**

Okay. _*She thinks for a moment*_ You know what? It's been a long day. I honestly don't feel like making anything. Is it okay if I pick up some pizza for us?

**Jeremiah**

Sounds good to me.

**Ecco**

Is Margherita okay?

**Jeremiah**

Sure. _*He leans back in his chair.*_

_*Ecco puts down her book and makes her way towards the telephone on his desk. Jeremiah gets out of his chair and stands up to stretch, facing the wall of security cameras that was once behind him. He gazes at them without thinking, until he sees an unfamiliar figure in a screen projecting the outside of the bunker. Upon seeing this, he moves closer to get a better look at the person as he tries to see who it would be.*_

**Jeremiah**

Wait.

**Ecco**

_*She puts the phone down.*_ What?

**Jeremiah**

Someone's outside the bunker.

**Ecco**

Do you want me to see who it is?

**Jeremiah**

Yes. If it's someone who's suspicious, do what you need to do.

_*She nods and begins to make her way towards the entrance of the maze. When she exits, she steps outside and looks around to see where the individual is. After some time, she spots an old man who looks like he's wandering aimlessly.*_

**Ecco**

Excuse me sir, what are you doing here?

**Old Man**

_*He is looking around in search of the source of her voice.*_ I am here to see a man by the name of Jeremiah Valeska.

**Ecco**

_*She gets a glimpse of the man's face, seeing that he is wearing sunglasses and has a cane. She realizes that he is blind, causing her to walk a bit closer to him in case she would need to guide him. She still remains suspicious, as she has no idea who the man is and how he knows Jeremiah.*_ Who are you?

**Old Man**

I'm Paul Cicero. I knew Jeremiah when he was a young boy, when he lived at Haly's Circus. Sometimes he would accompany me around and watch me tell fortunes to those who wanted one.

**Ecco**

_*She tilts her head slightly, coming to a realization.*_ You're the blind fortune teller.

**Mr. Cicero**

Indeed I am.

**Ecco**

I'll let Mr. Valeska know right away.

**Mr. Cicero**

Who are you, young lady?

**Ecco**

I'm his proxy and assistant.

**Mr. Cicero**

Can you lead me to him?

**Ecco**

Sure. Do you want me to guide you?

**Mr. Cicero**

That would be nice.

_*Ecco puts her arm around Mr. Cicero's and slowly guides him to the entrance of the maze. She pushes a button on the pin pad outside of the door, speaking into the microphone.*_

**Ecco**

The man goes by Paul Cicero. He told me that he knew you when you were younger.

_*The scene cuts back to Jeremiah, who's intently watching the two through the monitor. With a confused look on his face, he pushes a button that allows the front door to open. After doing so, he sits back in his chair and tries to figure out to himself why Mr. Cicero would want to visit him, let alone how he found him in the first place.*_

_*Ecco carefully guides Mr. Cicero through the maze until she reaches the place where Jeremiah's office is. She puts in her code to the keypad by speaking into it, then slowly walking into the room with him. Jeremiah is now sitting up straight at his desk with an inexplicable expression on his face. Ecco helps Mr. Cicero into a chair.*_

**Ecco**

_*Stoically*_ I'll leave you two here to talk things out.

**Jeremiah**

_*He gives Ecco a look implying that he doesn't want her to leave.* *Mouthing the word*_ Stay. _*He gestures his head to the space next to him.*_

_*Ecco nods and walks over to stand next to Jeremiah, her two hands behind her back. As him and Mr. Cicero converse, she watches them silently and intently.*_

**Jeremiah**

Mr. Cicero. It's been so long. How did you find me?

**Mr. Cicero**

I have a way with sensing things, my boy. It's as if my mind subconsciously lead me here. You know how I work.

**Jeremiah**

_*He exchanges a look with Ecco before looking back at Mr. Cicero.*_ I do. Why did you want to speak to me? Is there something important you want to tell me? Is it about the circus?

**Mr. Cicero**

No. I have something else that I want to talk to you about. Something deep inside tells me that I may not have a lot of time left due to impending threats. I figured that I would let you know of a secret that has been kept from you throughout your life before this happens.

**Jeremiah**

_*He gives him an interested, yet cautious look.*_ A secret?

**Mr. Cicero**

Yes. _*He exhales*_ You see, your mother was an interesting woman. As you know, she had many lovers throughout her life who came and went. But, at one point, she had fallen in love with one of the men who graced her presence. It only lasted a short while, as their relationship fizzled out due unforeseen circumstances. She had never really felt the emotion of genuine love before this man, so the experience was new to her. 

**Jeremiah**

Sven Karlson. That man you're talking about was my father, right? He was a sailor who died at sea.

**Mr. Cicero**

Yes, the man was your father. But his name wasn't Sven Karlson and he wasn't a sailor.

**Jeremiah**

_*He has a confused look on his face.*_ Go on.

**Mr. Cicero**

She tried her best to show her love to him in her own special way, the only way that she could express it in. As your mother was known for her provocative nature and profession, she lured him into her bedroom and offered him pleasures beyond words. But, she didn't know that over their time together and with the frequency of his visits, she would fall in love with him. She couldn't handle the thought of being with someone because it was so unorthodox of a concept to her. She was addicted to having short flings with any man she deemed attractive enough, and the thought of actually settling down was too scary of a concept for her. However, before she had any time to sort out any of her feelings about him, she found out that she was having you and your brother. So, she turned on him. She went from being a fun-loving woman to having the coldest heart there ever was. The night she told him about you two, she wickedly abused him to the point that he could no longer see. 

_*When Ecco realizes what he's implying, her mouth opens slightly in shock.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks very surprised* *Slowly*_ Wait...how? You...you're the man. You're my father. But... I still don't understand.

**Mr. Cicero**

Yes, Jeremiah. I wasn't always blind, but I have always had the ability that I've been famously known for. 

**Jeremiah**

I still can't wrap my head around this. Why? What made her the way she was? Why didn't she tell me any of this?

**Mr. Cicero**

One night, she told me of her rough past. It was the closest to emotionally intimacy that we've ever gotten to. Her parents kicked her out when she was a teenager because they found out about the kind of risqué things she was doing behind their backs. They were very religious, and she was too, even after everything that happened. It's why she named you two the way she did, after the Saint Jerome and the prophet Jeremiah from the Bible. I always thought that you were special, because the prophet Jeremiah predicted the future just like I can. But alas, because of this, her parents disowned her and forced her away. She decided to join the circus as a snake dancer, being drawn to the act's mysterious nature. It also allowed her to be sensual, which she often enjoyed being. She took out all of her darkness and pain when she performed, and when she wasn't performing, she would turn to sex and alcohol. It was the only way that she felt powerful and made her forget about everything that troubled her.

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes a breath and adjusts himself a bit.*_ She never hurt me as much as Jerome and even you. I don't know why.

**Mr. Cicero**

You were the closest thing to sanity in her life. Sure, sometimes you messed up, but you were a relatively good child in general. You weren't any hassle, and you weren't insane.

**Jeremiah**

I tried to be as best as I could because I knew that if I screwed up that she would hurt me. _*Slowly*_ Did she really love me? Did she really love Jerome, even?

**Mr. Cicero**

Of course. It's why she hid all of this information from you. She didn't want you to think any less of her, and she also wanted to give you a father figure who you could actually look up to. Me, I'm not a perfect man. But Sven Karlson was.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks down and fidgets with his hands*_ Is that why you always asked me to help you? 

**Mr. Cicero**

_*He nods*_ Yes.

**Jeremiah**

Thank you...father. 

**Mr. Cicero**

I would do anything for my son. 

_*A silence lingers in the room, Ecco still in the position she was when the conversation started.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

May I take your hand and tell you one last fortune?

**Jeremiah**

_*He quickly nods his head, evidently still trying to process everything*_ Sure.

_*Mr. Cicero takes Jeremiah's hand into his. They stay in this position as the blind fortune teller closes his eyes. When he opens them, he seems to have a very slight fearful look on his face. He lets go of his son's hand.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

Beware of the green eyed monster, for if you don't, you'll succumb to the bottom of the card's deck. The jester and his queen of diamonds will rule their kingdom of destruction and madness if you are not careful enough.

**Jeremiah**

_*He exchanges a look with Ecco again, then looking down at his hand that was used for the fortune telling.*_ The bottom card of the deck...jester and the queen of diamonds. What does that mean?

**Mr. Cicero**

I am afraid that I cannot tell you. But, you can avoid any type of trouble if you are vigilant and alert.

**Jeremiah**

Okay. _*He pauses and looks up at Mr. Cicero*_ Thank you for telling me all of this. I'm glad we had this conversation.

**Mr. Cicero**

Thank you. Just know that no matter what happens to me, you were the best son I could ask for.

**Jeremiah**

_*He stares at him and nods.*_ Thank you.

**Mr. Cicero**

I must go now. Would your assistant be able to take me into the city to my apartment?

**Jeremiah**

You don't live at the circus anymore?

**Mr. Cicero**

No. Ever since what happened with your mother, I decided that it was best for me to stay away from there.

**Jeremiah**

I understand. She can take you. She has a bike though, so I'm not sure how driving arrangements will work.

**Ecco**

I'll find a way. _*She realizes that she has spoken even though she was trying to be silent the whole time.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

_*He moves his head around to try to sense where she would be*_ She heard all of that?

**Ecco**

Yeah. Sorry about that. Jeremiah was bound to tell me about it anyway, so it was nice to at least hear it from you first hand.

**Mr. Cicero**

That's okay. It's best that you were here during this. Can you help me up?

**Ecco**

Yes. _*She slowly walks over to him and helps him out of his chair. She then puts her arm through his, and they start to walk towards the office door. Before they leave, she turns to Jeremiah.*_ I'll pick up the pizza on my way.

**Jeremiah**

Okay.

_*She nods, and her attention turns back to Mr. Cicero. He seems like he wants to say something before they leave.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

Goodbye, Jeremiah. 

**Jeremiah**

Goodbye Mr. Cicero.

_*Jeremiah takes one last look at Ecco and his father before they leave. After they do, he stands up and begins to pace the room. He then stops and delves deep into his thoughts.*_

_*Meanwhile, Ecco leads Mr. Cicero out of the maze and back outside. She prepares her bike, carefully sitting him on it. She then uses a rope that she once attached to the bike to lead him back to the city. Luckily, his place isn't too far from the bunker, so they get there in no time. She leads him into the apartment complex and into his room. When they arrive, Ecco opens the door for him and he slowly walks inside. He turns around one last time to face her and say one more thing.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

Tell me, what's your name?

**Ecco**

Ecco.

**Mr. Cicero**

Is that your real name or a code name?

**Ecco**

It's my real name. People don't believe me when I tell them that, though. _*She softly laughs*_

**Mr. Cicero**

How poetic. 

**Ecco**

I guess.

_*They stand there in an awkward silence.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

May I tell your fortune, Ecco?

**Ecco**

Sure.

_*He takes her hand into his and sees him close his eyes again. She watches him closely with an expression of anxiousness on her face.*_

**Mr. Cicero**

Oh, your name is very fitting to your intended purpose. Like Jeremiah, if you aren't careful enough, you'll be dealt from the hand of a porcelain harlequin. 

**Ecco**

_*Confused*_ Harlequin? How...what? Why is my name fitting?

**Mr. Cicero**

Only time will tell you that. Just remember that this fortune will only come to be if you aren't wary.

**Ecco**

_*She nods*_ Okay. 

**Mr. Cicero**

Well, it was nice meeting you. I wish you the best of luck and warn you and my son to proceed with caution.

**Ecco**

We will. Thank you, Mr. Cicero. 

**Mr. Cicero**

Of course. Goodbye.

**Ecco**

Bye.

_*The door closes, and Ecco is still staring at it after it does. She is evidently lost in thought, trying to piece together both her and Jeremiah's fortunes. As she walks out of the apartment complex towards her bike, she is still lost in thought when she suddenly remembers something.*_

**Ecco**

Pizza. I need to get us a pizza.

_*She rides her bike to the Pizza place and buys her and Jeremiah's dinner. After this, she rides back to the bunker and enters it, arriving back into Jeremiah's office. Jeremiah, meanwhile, is standing with his back facing her. It seems as if he's looking at something that he's holding in his hand. When he hears Ecco enter, he slowly turns around. The object in his hands is revealed to be a deck of playing cards.*_

**Ecco**

_*Quietly, also motioning with her head to the pizza box*_ I have dinner.

**Jeremiah**

Thanks. Let's eat.

_*They settle themselves down at the table in the room, getting everything they need in order to eat. As they begin to dine, they are quiet. It seems as if Jeremiah is lost in thought, causing Ecco to notice this.*_

**Ecco**

Are you still thinking about what he said?

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods*_ Yeah. _*There is a silence for a moment. He then chuckles softly.*_ You must think my family is crazy. 

**Ecco**

No, no. Definitely not. I have some family issues of my own. I understand where you're coming from.

_*Jeremiah tilts his head in agreement. He then looks off to the side as he ponders something, making eye contact with Ecco again once he has finished.*_

**Jeremiah**

What do you think the fortune means?

**Ecco**

I don't know. He gave me one, too.

**Jeremiah**

Really? What did he tell you?

**Ecco**

He told me that my name was fitting for my intended purpose and that if I'm not careful enough, my destiny will be dealt from the hand of a porcelain harlequin.

**Jeremiah**

_*He gives her an intrigued look*_ I must say, fortune telling is a very hard thing to decipher. I've watched Mr. Cicero give out dozens of them, but I never knew what any of them meant. As I got older, I just figured that if any vision was intended for me, it would come to me in a more organic, divine way. Like a message from God. But this...something deep down in my gut tells me that this is something that may be true.

**Ecco**

I just don't know what any of it would mean.

**Jeremiah**

I can tell you that none of it is absolutely direct. It might seem like it implies one thing, but it can also be more literal. Sometimes, it's a metaphor. It all depends.

**Ecco**

He talked a lot about cards. Queen of Diamonds, Jester, a deck, even something being dealt. Is there more of a meaning to that?

**Jeremiah**

Perhaps. I was looking through the deck I have in my drawer earlier, and I can say that I have a few guesses as to what it might mean. 

**Ecco**

_*She's interested*_ Okay. What do you think?

**Jeremiah**

Well, let's start off with the green eyed monster. That usually symbolizes jealousy of some sort. But, it could also very well just mean someone with green eyes or something green in general. I'm not too sure about that one. 

**Ecco**

I never took you for the jealous type, so I'm thinking it has something to do with the color. Maybe there's a meaning you completely looked over.

**Jeremiah**

Probably. The next thing had to do with the Jester and his Queen of Diamonds. The Jester is represented in a deck of cards by a Joker, also known as a wild card. It's unpredictable, so maybe something unpredictable will happen that causes all of this madness he was talking about. There's also the Queen of Diamonds. I remember hearing somewhere that she represents vanity and is a very negative woman.

**Ecco**

So you're thinking that some type of jealousy or vanity is going to cause an unpredictable event that will be full of destruction?

**Jeremiah**

Maybe. But once again, I can't say for certain.

**Ecco**

What do you think the porcelain Harlequin means?

**Jeremiah**

Well, porcelain is very fragile. 

**Ecco**

_*She snickers*_ I'm not, that's for sure.

**Jeremiah**

_*He laughs*_ That's all I can predict from that one. The Harlequin, though. I know that they are traditionally known for being a part of old-time Italian comedy productions. We learned about them a bit in theater class, remember?

**Ecco**

_*She casually points at him*_ That is true. They were silent, right? Kind of like a pantomime sort of thing? 

**Jeremiah**

Yes, and they always served some sort of purpose or person. 

**Ecco**

Hm. _*She sits back in her chair.*_

**Jeremiah**

I have no idea what any of this could mean. _*He sighs*_ I guess we'll have to be careful and see.

**Ecco**

You're right about that. _*She takes a sip from her glass of water.*_

_*The two of them finish their dinner, Ecco going into the kitchen to put the leftovers in the fridge and clean the dirty dishes. As she does this, Jeremiah leans against one of the walls of his office as he thinks about everything that Mr. Cicero has told them. When she comes back in, she slowly approaches him and comes to a stop.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Quietly*_ I love my mother, despite everything that she did. I just don't understand why or how, though. The fact that she beat Mr. Cicero to the point that he was blind all because of us...

**Ecco**

It's not your fault. She had some personal issues, and she didn't know how to handle them. She most likely turned to abuse and alcohol because that's how she saw other people dealing with what they had to. Especially in an environment like the circus, things like that are more bound to happen. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He tilts his head back*_ Mr. Cicero being my father makes sense now. It explains why he would always get me and Jerome to hang out with him during times when my mother was doing things she shouldn't have been.

**Ecco**

Well, it's nice that he was there for you.

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. _*He leans forward and props himself off of the wall. Straightening himself out, he then takes a deep breath and looks Ecco in the eye.*_

**Ecco**

I should get going now.

**Jeremiah**

Okay. Be careful.

_*Him and Ecco embrace for a moment. She gently rubs his arm after their hug.*_

**Ecco**

See you tomorrow. Try to get some rest.

**Jeremiah**

I will.

_*She walks towards the office door, him following her as she does so. She then turns around one last time before she leaves.*_

**Ecco**

Goodnight.

**Jeremiah**

Goodnight.

_*Ecco waves and exits the office before beginning to go back to her apartment. Jeremiah remains at the door for a moment before walking back to his desk. After stopping at his destination, he picks up the deck of cards and searches through the stack in order to find the cards of the Joker and the Queen of Diamonds. He intently looks at them before staring off into the distance while thinking to himself. The scene cuts out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So first thing's first: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I have to say that I really enjoyed writing this one. It was interesting coming up with the prophecies! 
> 
> -Speaking of the prophecies, note that Jeremiah and Ecco's predictions are a bit off compared to what they actually mean. I'm pretty sure that you all would be able to figure out what their true meanings are, since you readers have most likely watched the show and have seen these fates play out.
> 
> -Also, notice how Mr. Cicero neglects to tell Jeremiah about how he helped orchestrate/cover up Lila's murder. Maybe that's where Jeremiah's natural inclination for manipulation came from...he definitely wouldn't have let Mr. Cicero stay if he told the truth about him helping Jerome with that.
> 
> -Any who, stay tuned for the next chapter to come! Happy reading! 😁


	18. Birthday Gift

_*The scene opens up focused on Ecco's face as she looks off to the side. She seems to be distracted in her thoughts, her expression somber. This continues on for a moment or two until a voice breaks the silence. Upon hearing it her eyes quickly shift in the sound's direction, as she has been caught off guard.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*They're in his office, him sitting at his desk. He is staring at Ecco, concerned.*_ Ecco...are you alright?

**Ecco**

_*She's sitting in a chair near the desk, a newspaper limp in her hands. After hearing Jeremiah, she adjusts herself.*_ Yeah, I'm fine. _*She shakes her head slightly in an attempt to erase what she was thinking about from her mind.*_

**Jeremiah**

Are you sure? You don't seem like your usual self today. _*He adjusts his glasses before getting out of his seat and walking over to her. When he has reached where she is, he leans against the wall with his arms crossed while trying to read her expression.*_

**Ecco**

_*Stoically*_ It's nothing.

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes a breath, not convinced by her.*_ Well, after being your friend for as long as I have, I know when something's up. You can try to fool me, but that would be pointless. _*He pushes himself off of the wall and shifts his position so that he's now kneeling beside her. His arm rests on the chair's.*_ What's been bothering you?

**Ecco**

_*She taps her finger on the side of the chair that Jeremiah is not leaning on. Her head leans in the same direction, her eyes intently watching the movements from her hand. The silence between them lasts for a minute or two, until Ecco finally speaks.* *Softly*_ Today is the day that my father left my mother and I.

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes the information in, looking down for a moment. He is saddened by the statement.*_ Ecco, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

**Ecco**

_*She turns her head to meet his._ * It's fine, really. It happened a long time ago, and there was no way for you to know that anyway.

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods in understanding, still solemn.*_ Do you want to talk about it? If you don't, that's perfectly fine.

**Ecco**

_*She weighs out the options in her head before speaking again.*_ No, I actually think that I would like that. It's about time that I let all of it out of my system.

**Jeremiah**

I'm ready to listen.

**Ecco**

Alright. _*As she talks, she looks off into the distance.*_ To start things off, I already told you about my experience at GRU, that I was born in Russia, and how my dad left. But I'll try to go into more detail for your sake. _*She sighs*_ My mother and father had some marital problems. They would yell at each other a lot and get into massive arguments. Whenever this happened, I hid in my room and tried to play with the toys I had to distract myself. But one day, they seemed to be going at it more intensely than usual. I remember her saying something about him coming home in the early morning hours. He told her it was for the job he was working, but she didn't seem to believe him. When I left my room to see what was going on, my mom comforted me and sent me and my dad outside to ease tensions. That day, he taught me how to shoot his rifle. We had so much fun together, and I was just so overwhelmed with a feeling of love for him in those moments. _*Her eyes begin to tear up, but she quickly wipes them away before anything can spill over.*_ The next day came, and any sign of him that was in our home had vanished as if he had never been there in the first place. He gave my mother a letter, telling her about why he left. She never let me read it, but she did say that he did love me with all of his heart and that he wanted me to know that no matter what. It was the day before my sixth birthday. _*She pauses for a moment to collect herself.*_

**Jeremiah**

That day must've been so hard for you. _*He frowns, staring at his arm in silence. After he has thought of something to say, he picks his head back up and looks her in the eye.*_ Is that why you've always seemed down in the coming days before your birthday?

**Ecco**

_*She nods*_ Yes. 

**Jeremiah**

So I'm guessing that you've never heard from him after that day?

**Ecco**

Not exactly. But I think that I know what happened to him after he left. You see, on the day that I was taken away by GRU, this woman named Nadia mentioned to my mom that she was the reason why he was coming home so late.

**Jeremiah**

_*He pieces everything together in his head*_ He cheated on her, didn't he?

**Ecco**

I can only assume. From what it seems, Nadia met him when he was working, and the two probably had relations. As they got to know each other more, she probably obtained the information about me from him so that she could track me down and kidnap me. That day when she stole me from my home, my father was tied up in her car. That was the last time that I saw him. However, when I had a conversation with Nadia later on, she implied that he was giving her pleasure beyond words. From what I can piece together with that, she probably turned my father into her personal sex slave.

**Jeremiah**

_*His expression changes to being disgusted*_ That's terrible. I can only imagine how that makes you feel.

**Ecco**

_*She laughs softly*_ I guess the less I know, the better.

**Jeremiah**

Ignorance is bliss. _*His demeanor shifts to that of being more positive*_ But we have to focus on tomorrow. It's your birthday!

**Ecco**

_*She waves her arm in dismissal*_ Yeah, yeah. Nothing too special.

**Jeremiah**

Come on, now. _*He nudges her*_ It's one of the things you should be celebrating. That, and I'm surprised you haven't told me about how your motorcycle license test went yesterday.

**Ecco**

_*She smirks, evidently starting to feel better*_ I passed.

**Jeremiah**

_*Genuinely happy for her*_ Congratulations! See, there's something positive to focus on.

**Ecco**

I guess you're right. _*She rubs her hands against her arms, sighing as she does so. She then focuses her attention back to Jeremiah, who is watching her.*_ Thank you again, Jeremiah. I really needed that.

**Jeremiah**

Don't mention it. _*He stands up, stretching after he has done so. He then pats her back.*_ And if you have anything else that you need to get off your chest, I'll be right here.

**Ecco**

Great. _*She seems to be in a better mood now that she has expressed her emotions.*_

_*The next scene takes place during the following morning in Ecco's apartment. She's laying on her bed, deep in sleep when her alarm clock goes off. The sound jolts her awake, causing her to immediately smack the button on top of it to get the noises to stop. She then slowly pulls herself out from beneath her sheets and swings her legs over the side of the bed. From here, she begins her morning routine. Over the course of some time she brushes her teeth, showers, does her hair and makeup, gets dressed, and eats her breakfast. When she has finished washing her cereal bowl, she gets her belongings ready and puts on her leather jacket. She exits her apartment and walks down the stairs into the complex's mailroom, getting her key and unlocking her mailbox. After pulling out the box to see her mail, she takes out a few envelopes and magazines, examining the contents of it. Her hands are sorting through them when they suddenly stop. She pulls a letter out from beneath the stack, her name and address written on it in fine cursive writing. Curious as to see who it's from, she puts the other mail back in the box and opens the envelope. Her eyes scan the writing on a paper inside of it as she reads it aloud.*_

**Ecco**

_*Reading*_ Dear Ecco, Happy Birthday! I've gotten something special for you this year. Walk outside to see what I mean. You're going to love it! _*She smiles*_ -J 

_*Ecco looks up from the letter and tucks it back into its envelope. Taking the rest of the mail with her, she closes her mailbox and begins to walk until she is outside of the apartment complex. As she reaches the outdoors, she scans the area to see where her present may be. Her eyes finally lay on the gift, causing her expression to turn to joy and surprise. She jogs towards it, being revealed to be a new motorcycle with a red bow on it. Her hands immediately find the bow, untying it from her new ride. She looks at it in complete awe.*_

**Ecco**

Wow...I can't believe it! _*Her hand gently caresses the side of the motorcycle until she sees a helmet laying on the seat.*_ Oh, and a helmet too! He shouldn't have, really.

_*Ecco stares at her gift for a minute more before taking the helmet and placing it on her head. She mounts the motorcycle afterwards, getting a feel for the gears and seating. From there she starts the engine, letting out a shout of glee when she hears it revving up. Her foot presses on the gas pedal, slowly propelling her and the vehicle forward. She then rides off until she has reached Jeremiah's bunker. To her surprise, he is seen waiting outside of the maze's entrance with his arms crossed and a satisfied smile on his face. She waves to him, him mirroring her action. Ecco then drives the motorcycle in a circle as she shows it off to him, parking it after she has done this twice. She takes the helmet off of her head, hopping down from the vehicle. After she has done this, she places the helmet down and makes her way towards Jeremiah with her arms wide open. They abruptly embrace, Jeremiah being slightly surprised at first before melting deeper into the hug. He is blushing when they part.*_

**Ecco**

Jeremiah...I can't thank you enough! I didn't expect any of this at all. 

**Jeremiah**

It's nothing. _*He shyly looks away and scratches the back of his head.*_ Happy Birthday!

**Ecco**

This gift was truly a surprise. And here I was thinking that I would have to buy one myself! _*Her expression changes to that of dissapointment.*_ Oh, you didn't have to do this! It must've cost you a fortune!

**Jeremiah**

_*He waves his hand in dismissal.*_ Don't worry about it. You and I both know that I'm pretty well off in terms of money. _*He laughs*_ Consider this your paycheck for the rest of the year.

**Ecco**

_*She playfully punches his arm with a giggle.*_ There's no way I'm going to let that happen.

**Jeremiah**

_*He rubs his arm where she has punched him.*_ It's November 16th. I'm pretty sure you'd be fine until the end of December. You know I am joking, though. _*He straightens himself out.*_ So, how do you like it? Does it work well?

**Ecco**

I love it. It's a very smooth ride, I must say.

**Jeremiah**

Thank God. I was worried that I picked out the wrong one.

**Ecco**

That being said...how did you even pull this off? I'm the one who handles all of your orders, phone calls, and mail.

**Jeremiah**

I'll tell you. But first, let's get inside so that we don't freeze out here. 

_*Jeremiah opens the maze entrance's door, letting Ecco enter before him. After closing it behind himself, the two of them converse as they walk through the maze.*_

**Jeremiah**

It was actually quite simple. You accidentally left the motorcycle dealership's flyer on my desk the one night, and I called them when I made the decision of which one I thought you would like the best. I sent them the payment money by distracting you. Since you usually look through my mail before sending it off, I slipped the envelope with the check in it at the bottom of the pile after diverting your attention away from it. I did the same thing yesterday with the letter I sent.

**Ecco**

Wait, did you do that when you "accidentally" dropped your one notebook and asked me if I could pick it up? Even though you were right there and fully capable of doing it yourself?

**Jeremiah**

_*He gives her a tight lipped smile*_ You bet.

**Ecco**

_*She shakes her head in disbelief. She is amused*_ Wow, I can't believe I really fell for that. 

**Jeremiah**

I was always good at sleight of hand. I learned it from the magician when I lived at Haly's Circus.

_*Ecco lets out a laugh, and the two enter Jeremiah's office. From then on, the day passes by as it normally would as the two work on whatever they need to for their jobs. About three hours or so after they have had lunch, Jeremiah looks around the room, seeming to be searching for something. Their seated positions are the same as they were the day before. Ecco looks up from an agenda she is writing in as Jeremiah catches her attention.*_

**Ecco**

What is it?

**Jeremiah**

Is it me, or is it cold in here?

**Ecco**

_*She shrugs*_ It seems fine to me.

**Jeremiah**

_*He rises out of his chair.*_ Something feels off. I'm going to check the thermostat to see if something's wrong, because I'm pretty sure that the temperature feels lower than usual right now. I'll be back. If I'm not done right away, you know that I'm fixing something.

**Ecco**

_*Casually* *She seems to be very invested in what she's doing.*_ Okay. Have fun.

**Jeremiah**

Thanks.

_*He exits his office and begins to journey his way through the maze. However, instead of going to where the thermostat would be, he opens a door and enters his kitchen. After carefully making sure that no one is around, he approaches the security camera in the room's corner and covers it up by sliding a black piece of plastic over it. When he feels comfortable enough, he takes a flip phone out of his pocket and dials a number. The other side of the phone line is revealed to be occupied by Mrs. Wilde. When she hears the phone ring, she picks it up.*_

**Mrs. Wilde**

Hello?

**Jeremiah**

It's me, Xander. 

**Mrs. Wilde**

_*Her face lights up when she hears this*_ Oh, Xander! How are you doing?

**Jeremiah**

_*He leans on one of the kitchen's counters*_ I'm good, mom. How are you?

**Mrs. Wilde**

I'm doing just swell now that I'm talking to you! 

**Jeremiah**

_*He smiles*_ That's great! The reason why I've called you is because I need help doing something. 

**Mrs. Wilde**

And what might this be?

**Jeremiah**

I need you to help me bake a cake.

_*The scene cuts off and shifts to about an hour later, with Jeremiah walking back into his office. Ecco lifts her head up from her work as she hears the door open. Her attention focuses on him as he stops in front of her and puts his hands on his hips. He seems to be exhausted.*_

**Ecco**

Everything alright, boss?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. It turns out that the thermostat was broken after all. I had to get my tool box from the storage room and figure out how to fix it from there. The good news is that it's all done! However, it took much longer than I wanted it to.

**Ecco**

Well, at least it's fixed! 

**Jeremiah**

Damn straight! _*He then looks at his watch*_ Look at that, it's about time for dinner. You can order anything you want, I'll pay for it.

**Ecco**

Are you sure?

**Jeremiah**

Of course I'm sure! It's your birthday, Ecco. It's the least I can do.

**Ecco**

_*She gives him a mischievous smile*_ I thought the least you could do was gift me my motorcycle. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks away, evidently amused by her comment*_ You know what I mean!

_*After their order has been placed and Ecco has come back from where she received their food, they begin to eat their dinner and chat over a variety of subjects. Their conversation is filled with laughter as the two of them radiate happiness.*_

**Jeremiah**

Now, I have a question for you. Why is it that you were born in Russia, yet you don't have an accent?

**Ecco**

_*She grins*_ Well, you have to remember that my mother was American, so I was raised learning Russian and English. It's why I passed my citizenship test so easily. I guess I just caught onto her accent more than I did my father's. However, _*she speaks in a Russian accent*_ that didn't stop me from being able to perfect speaking like this.

**Jeremiah**

_*He laughs*_ Woah! That sounds so different! Do you know how to curse in Russian?

**Ecco**

_*She snickers*_ Of course I do. 

**Jeremiah**

I want to hear that!

**Ecco**

Okay then. Blyat!

**Jeremiah**

What did that mean?

**Ecco**

You figure that out. _*She dabs her mouth with a napkin, suppressing a laugh*_

**Jeremiah**

I can only imagine. Do you know how to say Mango in Russian?

**Ecco**

манго. Out of all words, why that?

**Jeremiah**

_*He shrugs*_ It just randomly popped into my head. Speaking of, have you ever had a Mango before? 

**Ecco**

_*She leans back in her chair and gives him a sassy look*_ What do you think?

**Jeremiah**

_*He is surprised by her response and imitates her*_ I don't know, maybe?

**Ecco**

_*She waves her hand at him*_ I'm just pulling your leg. But in actuality, I've never eaten one. Are they any good?

**Jeremiah**

I have no clue. I've only had the flavored version of it in Italian Ice. From what I can tell of that though, they seem to be pretty tasty.

**Ecco**

I guess we'll have to try it then. I'll add it to my grocery list for next week.

**Jeremiah**

Sounds good to me. _*He motions towards her plate*_ Are you finished eating?

**Ecco**

_*She nods*_ Yes. 

**Jeremiah**

Cool. I'll be right back.

_*Jeremiah takes him and Ecco's trash, carrying it with him as he exits the office. Ecco is left sitting there, evidently pleased with how her day is going. She looks around the room with a small smile on her face as she awaits Jeremiah's return. Her mind has wandered off as she now leans her head against the side of her hand. When she has heard the office door open again, she straightens up her posture and focuses her attention on the fact that the lights have been turned off. Six small flames are seen approaching her with Jeremiah's face illuminated behind them.*_

**Ecco**

_*Surprised*_ No...you didn't.

**Jeremiah**

I did. _*He places the cake down in front of Ecco. Cursive writing is neatly iced on the cake, which says "Happy Birthday, Ecco!"* *Jeremiah sings her "Happy Birthday"!*_

**Ecco**

I'm speechless!

**Jeremiah**

It's time to make a wish!

_*Ecco's face is lit up from the glow of the candles, her eyes wandering to the side as she thinks for a moment. Before blowing the candles out, she gives Jeremiah a sweet look. As the flames disappear, the room is plunged into darkness. Jeremiah's footsteps are heard walking towards the light switch, but are interrupted by a loud THUMP!*_

**Ecco**

_*Her voice is steady, but concerned.*_ Jeremiah, are you okay?

**Jeremiah**

_*He laughs*_ Yeah, I just tripped, that's all. _*He flicks the light switch back on, brightening the room once again. He is seen leaning against the wall for support, making his way back towards Ecco afterwards.*_

**Ecco**

I have to say, I'm impressed! _*She reaches for a knife that is laying on the table. She then sinks it into the cake, cutting Jeremiah a nice slice. After she has done this, she stops for a moment to admire the inside of it.*_ Red Velvet? How did you make this? I never knew you could bake!

**Jeremiah**

I probably can't, actually. But since I knew that Red was your favorite color, I asked my mother how to make it.

**Ecco**

That's so sweet!

**Jeremiah**

_*Shyly* *He adjusts his glasses*_ I tried my best. Hopefully it turned out correctly.

**Ecco**

It looks great. If you had your mom's guidance with it, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. _*She places Jeremiah's slice on a plate, handing it to him afterwards. After she has done this, she curiously examines the candles on the top of the cake, pulling them out and placing them on a napkin.*_ Why six candles?

**Jeremiah**

_*Awkwardly*_ Oh...um...it's an even number. 

_*Ecco raises her eyebrow at him, knowing there's more to it than that.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Quickly*_ Well, you told me yesterday that your father left you and your mother before your sixth birthday, meaning that that day had to be very difficult for you. So, I tried to make it up to you. _*He looks down timidly, as he is unsure of what her reaction will be.*_

**Ecco**

_*She stares at him for a moment, ruminating on the implications of this.*_ That's so thoughtful of you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks up, relieved*_ It is?

**Ecco**

Of course it is. You went out of your way to make today the best birthday I could've asked for. I don't deserve a best friend like you.

**Jeremiah**

Don't say that.

**Ecco**

I just did. Come here.

_*Jeremiah rises from his chair and slowly walks over to Ecco. She stands up and pulls him into a hug. They stand, enveloped in each other's warmth for a good minute before letting go of one another.*_

**Ecco**

So, I'm guessing that nothing was wrong with the thermostat?

**Jeremiah**

_*He chuckles*_ It's as good as new.

_*They both resume sitting in their seats, Ecco slicing a piece of cake for herself. The shot pulls back as the two begin to eat, both being evidently impressed by the results of Jeremiah's confection. The scene fades out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Since this headcanon takes place before they were dating, part of Jeremiah's plan to make her happy on her birthday was to also impress her because he was into her.
> 
> -I also added in the dialogue of the two of them talking over dinner because I wanted their friendship to come off as realistic as possible. The two of them going on their tangent about mangoes and Russian accents was put in there to mimic conversations with friends and how random turns they can take. Even though the two of them are crushing on one another at the time of this headcanon, that doesn't mean that they're going to be flirting 24/7. Since they're already best friends, I wanted to incorporate that element into this headcanon, especially since I love the idea of them having wholesome conversations.
> 
> -I hope you all enjoyed this! I sure did. Writing fluff is fun!


	19. An Echo

_*The scene opens up in Jeremiah's office, where he's evidently working on something. His hands are resting spread apart from one another at the edges of his desk where he stands, looking over a blueprint. After taking a moment to think, he quickly writes something down next to a diagram that has previously been drawn out. He's so invested in his work that he practically jumps when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and sees that it's Ecco. Upon seeing her, he puts a hand on his chest, his face slightly pink.*_

**Jeremiah**

Ecco! You scared me. 

**Ecco**

_*She smirks, slightly tilting her head.*_ It's my job. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I got us some donuts from the bakery because it's Friday. I'm surprised that you're working so hard this early in the morning!

**Jeremiah**

I was stuck on what to do for the next project, so I decided to sleep on it. I had an idea when I woke up, so I decided to get started as soon as possible. 

**Ecco**

Neat! Can I see what you're working on?

**Jeremiah**

Sure! _*He gestures his hand towards the blueprint.*_

_*Ecco looks at the blueprint, reading the little details that he had written down among the countless number of diagrams. Her body is in the same position as Jeremiah's was moments earlier. He watches her intently as she does so.*_

**Ecco**

It's incredible. I'll be happy to tell Mr. Hayes that you're making great progress. Which building is this for?

**Jeremiah**

I was assigned to design a new tower that they're planning on constructing. I'm pretty sure that it's going to be used for some type of business, but I wasn't given all of the details yet. 

**Ecco**

Well, whatever it's for, I know it's going to be an amazing addition to Gotham City. _*She smiles, causing him to.*_ Well, I'm hungry. Let's eat! I forgot to mention that I made your coffee.

**Jeremiah**

Thank you!

_*The two proceed to eat the donuts Ecco got from the bakery. They sit at the table across from one another, talking as they normally would.*_

**Ecco**

You know what? I wonder what I would look like with glasses on. I've never needed them, as my vision is pretty good, but I always thought that I would feel smarter if I wore them.

**Jeremiah**

_*He shrugs*_ It's not that big of a deal. The only reason I wear them is because I have to. Well, that, and because they add a touch of style. Do you want to try mine on? 

**Ecco**

Don't you have to see?

**Jeremiah**

Yes, but I'll be fine. I'm not totally blind! Even though my eyes are pretty bad, they're not so terrible that I wouldn't be able to see what you look like with them on. _*He takes his glasses off and hands them to her.*_

_*Ecco stares at Jeremiah for a moment, surprised to see him without them on. She is then reminded of the glasses in her hands, prompting her to slowly placing them on her face. Jeremiah is stunned by how beautiful she looks. He looks as if he has a mesmerized expression on his face.*_

**Ecco**

How do I look? 

**Jeremiah**

Uhhhhhh..... _*He's rendered speechless as she waits for a response.*_ Wow. You're right, they do make you look smarter. _*He takes a sip of his coffee to mask the ginormous blush that has spread across his face.*_

**Ecco**

_*She grins*_ That's what I thought. 

_*Ecco then takes the glasses off and puts them back onto his face. He is comforted by this action as he feels her fingers slightly brush his skin.*_

**Jeremiah**

Well, then. _*He stares at her and pauses.*_ I should get back to working. Thank you for the donuts as always!

**Ecco**

Of course. Is there anything you need me to do right now?

**Jeremiah**

No, not that I can think of off the top of my head. You can relax in here if you want. 

**Ecco**

I'll do just that. The meeting I have with Mr. Hayes about your work is at 11:00, so I will probably be leaving around 10:30. 

**Jeremiah**

Sounds good to me! 

_*The two continue to hang out in his office until it is time for Ecco to leave. In the meantime, she is writing down details about Jeremiah's work on a piece of paper so that she knows what to say to Allan Hayes for their meeting. Meanwhile, Jeremiah continues working on his project and occasionally taps his pencil on his desk as he does so. The two sneak glances (sometimes longer than that) at each other while the other isn't looking. Finally, the time comes for Ecco to leave. She gathers all of the paperwork that she needs and approaches Jeremiah.*_

**Ecco**

It's time that I go. I'll be back in time for lunch, but if you get hungry a little earlier, there are sandwiches I made in the refrigerator. 

**Jeremiah**

Okay. Be careful when you're out there. 

**Ecco**

I will. _*She smiles, pats him on the back, and walks towards the door of his office.*_

_*Jeremiah watches her as she's about to exit, and it seems as if he's trying to figure out whether or not he should say something before she leaves.*_

**Jeremiah**

Ecco...wait.

**Ecco**

_*She turns around to face him*_ What is it?

**Jeremiah**

_*He takes a breath before speaking*_ I just realized something. Your name is Ecco, and the definition of an Echo is basically a repetition of a sound caused by reflection of sound waves. The thing that is so clever about this is that you're my proxy. You're the one who sends my message along to where it needs to be after the order has escaped my mouth. _*He traces his lips as he says this.*_ You're essentially _MY_ echo. The fact that it's your actual name is poetic in its own right. It's like...it's like we were destined to meet and become as close as we are. I wouldn't take any of it back.

**Ecco**

_*She smiles softly and looks to the ground.*_ That's very thoughtful of you to say.

**Jeremiah**

It's the truth. No one is anything without an echo. I'm glad that mine is the absolute best in the world. _*He pauses and gazes at her for a moment. After doing so, he starts to look at his hands and touch them in a nervous manner.*_ I hope the meeting goes well for you.

**Ecco**

It will. Your work is always above and beyond the rest. I'll be back soon. _*She begins to open up the door, turning around one last time before leaving.*_ Thank you. 

_*The door opens, and Ecco exits. Jeremiah watches her leave, sitting down at his office desk chair after she is out of his line of vision. He starts to stare off into the distance as he ponders something. Before standing up to get back to his work, he longingly looks at the door one last time.*_

END OF HEADCANON!


	20. Workout

_*The scene opens up with Ecco walking through the halls of Jeremiah's maze. Her hair is up in a bun per usual, while at the moment she's donning her black workout clothes. She carries_ _a duffel bag over her shoulder, stopping in place when she reaches a dead end of the maze. She pushes the button on the key pad next to the hidden door, says her pin, and waits as it opens for her. A smile forms on her face as she enters the room, which is revealed to be a gym of sorts. Punching bags are attached from a bar hanging off of one of the walls, and various other types of workout equipment fill the rather large area. Ecco silently hums when she places her bag down next to the wall. She then scans the area to figure out how she's going to start her workout for the day. Her facial expression switches to being baffled when she sees another figure in the room. It's revealed to be a man without his shirt on, his back facing her as he continues to do a considerable amount of pull-ups. Curious, Ecco leans against the wall and watches the man with an impressed look on her face. As she continues this, she tilts her head and studies his physique, evidently attracted to him. When he has finished, he lets go of the pull up-bar and moves on to the bench press from where he is. From here, ten minutes pass as he continues to work out. Ecco stays in the exact position for the full amount of time, clearly concentrating on him as she does so. The man then rises from the equipment he was using, laughing to himself and stretching his back out afterwards. Upon hearing the laugh, Ecco recognizes who it belongs to and snaps out of her dazing. Before she can fully process who the man is, he turns around with a smile on his face: it's Jeremiah. His smile lasts for a few more seconds, but then turns to embarrassment and surprise when he sees her. In this time, she notices that his body is quite toned and muscular. She's stunned, but her face is starting to get red when the two make eye contact again._

**Jeremiah**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _*He scrambles to get some type of shirt on as she turns her face to the side and scratches her back. It is obvious that her presence as greatly startled him.*_

**Ecco**

What are you doing in here?

**Jeremiah**

_*He rushes to put his shirt on, but is failing miserably*_ Nothing!! 

**Ecco**

_*She's still staring at him*_ Well, it sure doesn't look like you've been doing nothing...

**Jeremiah**

_*He's now wearing an undershirt and is rushing to get his belongings in order.*_ Looks can be deceiving.

**Ecco**

_*There is a huge hint of attraction in her voice.*_ They certainly aren't deceiving me now.

**Jeremiah**

What?

**Ecco**

_*Quickly*_ What?

**Jeremiah**

_*He's now semi-dressed, but enough to be presentable. He walks towards the door quickly.*_ I'm going to go take a shower now. Have fun!

**Ecco**

I will. _*Her eyes are glued to him as he walks through the door. As soon as it closes, she waits for a moment.* *She says this with a happily surprised look on her face*_ I was not expecting that.

_*The next scene takes place in Jeremiah's office. He's sitting at the table with a hand on his forehead as he tries to concentrate on his work. The door opens, causing him to look up. He sees Ecco in a nice black turtleneck sweater and pants. His hand slides over his eyes in an attempt to conceal his face. Unaware of this, she pulls out a chair on the opposite side of him and sits down. After getting out a piece of paper in an attempt to seem like she's doing something productive, she pauses before deciding to speak.*_

**Ecco**

You never told me that you worked out.

**Jeremiah**

Yeah...it's nothing, really. _*He removes his hand from his face and blankly stares at his work.*_

**Ecco**

How long have you been doing it for? It seems like a while. You're very... _*She looks for a word to use that doesn't give to much away.*_ well built.

**Jeremiah**

_*He finally looks her in the eyes.* *Shyly*_ Ever since the maze was built, I've decided to keep myself active since this is a mostly sedentary job. I didn't want to waste away any potential, so I figured that it would be best to keep my body in just as good of shape as my mind. _*His eyes dart towards his pencil, which he starts tapping.*_

**Ecco**

That makes a lot of sense. You should've told me. We could have been working out together this whole time.

**Jeremiah**

I usually go in to workout early in the morning, but since I had my mind on an assignment today, I almost forgot. I decided to sneak a session in at the time I did, but I guess I lost track of time. Sorry about that.

**Ecco**

Trust me, there's nothing to be sorry about. _*She realizes something*_ Wait...is that why you have that muscle anatomy book in your case over there? I always wondered why you had it.

**Jeremiah**

You guessed it. I had to read about the proper techniques before executing them because...you know how I am. _*He softly snickers*_

**Ecco**

_*She smiles*_ I'm not surprised.

_*Jeremiah continues to work on his project as Ecco begins to write a few details down in her agenda. After a good bit of time, Ecco gets distracted and stares at Jeremiah while he works. She snaps out of her trance when she accidentally pushes a pencil off of the table.*_

**Ecco**

Sorry!

**Jeremiah**

Oh, it's nothing. I'll get it. _*He crouches down and picks it up.*_ Here.

_*He's standing next to her now, holding out the pencil towards her. He then places it in her hand, her feeling an aura of warmth around him as he does so. As he walks back to his chair, she (for lack of a better term) checks him out.*_

**Ecco**

Damn.

**Jeremiah**

Did you say something? _*He's now sitting in his chair, looking at her curiously.*_

**Ecco**

Me? No... _*She then sighs and places her head down on the table. It's evident that she's still processing everything.*_

_*Due to the fact that he's socially awkward can't pick up any cues that she is frustrated over his attractiveness, Jeremiah shrugs it off and continues working. He occasionally looks at her as she's slumped over, and eventually realizes that she has fallen asleep. He leaves her be until he suddenly thinks of an idea. Jeremiah gently pulls Ecco out the chair that she's sitting in and lifts her up. She's still napping as he carries her towards his room. After he enters, he lightly places her on his bed and pulls the covers over her. Satisfied with his actions, he pulls away a loose piece of hair out of her face and rubs his hand down her shoulder. He then stands up, takes one last look at her, and exits the room.*_

_*After a little while, Ecco finally wakes up. When she sees that she is in Jeremiah's bed, she is immediately puzzled. Her hand reaches for the phone on his nightstand, then proceeding to dial a number that is revealed to be Jeremiah's office phone. When it rings, he picks it up. The shot switches between each character as they speak.*_

**Jeremiah**

Hello?

**Ecco**

Why am I in your room?

**Jeremiah**

Oh! Hi Ecco. I put you in there because I realized you were napping. You were very deep in your sleep on the desk, which is not a comfortable place to be. Due to this, I carried you to my bed so you could be in peace. 

_*Jeremiah is smirking when he mentions this, and out of his own confidence, he attempts to put his legs on his desk in a satisfactory manner. This action goes poorly when he slips and falls to the ground. Ecco hears a crashing noise on her end of the receiver and immediately gets up from the bed.*_

**Ecco**

_*She's calm, yet slightly panicked.*_ Jeremiah, are you okay? Is everything alright?

**Jeremiah**

_*He's laughing as he lays on the floor*_ I'm fine, I just fell off of my chair.

**Ecco**

I'll be there, anyway. See you in a minute.

_*She hangs up the phone, quickly jogging to his office afterwards. After entering, she finds him laying face up on the ground. From here, she approaches him.*_

**Ecco**

Are you okay?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something. _*He exhales, his eyes shifting towards her*_ You got here quick.

**Ecco**

_*She snickers*_ That's because I work out.

**Jeremiah**

I do too. 

**Ecco**

I know.

_*There is silence between them as they stare at each other, Jeremiah on the ground and Ecco looking down at him.*_

**Jeremiah**

Can you help me up?

**Ecco**

Yeah. _*She grabs his hand and easily helps him up off of the ground. She then crosses her arms, tilts her head, and stands with her feet shoulder width apart.*_ You have a great physique.

**Jeremiah**

_*He is surprised that she has said this, and then looks her up and down.*_ I'd be lying if I didn't say the same about you. You're one of the reasons that motivated me to start exercising how I do in the first place.

**Ecco**

_*Slightly flirtatious*_ Really? Why?

**Jeremiah**

_*He steps slightly closer to her, mirroring her body language.*_ Well, after seeing how athletic you were and how good you looked...well....uh... _*He has not thought his words through and realizes that he can't take them back.*_ Yeah.

**Ecco**

I'm flattered. _*She pats him on the back, examining it closely as she does so. In an attempt to break the awkward silence between them, she then taps his arm and takes a look at his watch.*_ Would you look at that? It's lunch time.

_*From here, Ecco exits the room as she begins her journey towards the kitchen. When she decides that she's completely out of sight, she grins. Meanwhile, Jeremiah sits down and waits. He's still a little embarrassed of what he has said and what she's seen, even though she complimented him. He rubs his eyes.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*To himself*_ Oh, brother. Why do I embarrass myself so much?

_*Jeremiah stops, rests his face on his fist, and sighs. In no time, Ecco reenters the room with her and Jeremiah's lunches. After getting settled in their seats, the two proceed to eat together. The scene fades out as they begin to converse about their experiences with fitness.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason for this headcanon was to show how awkward Jeremiah and Ecco sometimes were around each other after they had caught feelings. Another reason was to explain why Jeremiah was naturally so muscular. Since Cameron Monaghan himself is buff, I felt like there needed to be an explanation as to why his character was so much so, even though he seems like your typical nerd boy. I hope y'all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	21. The Confession

_*The scene opens up during the middle of the night with Jeremiah sleeping in the bed in his room. Suddenly, he wakes up. He lays in his bed, paralyzed in a cold sweat. Shaking slightly, he sits up to turn on the lamp on his nightstand and put his glasses on. He then sits on the edge of his bed with his knees close to his face, his arms bent, and his hands touching the sides of his head. His breathing is unsteady, and he stays in this position for a minute or two. When he has grown restless from doing this, he rises from where he was and slowly paces back and forth in front of his bed. As he does this, his breathing gets more unstable and panicked, causing him to almost trip on the pants of his pajamas. Evidently disoriented, he stops and looks at the telephone next to his nightstand. Initially, he shakes his head to get rid of the thought that arose in his mind. After a minute passes by, he slowly walks over to it and picks up the receiver with a shaky hand. He is practically trembling when he dials the number before holding it to his ear.*_

_*The scene switches to Ecco's apartment. She's sleeping peacefully until the telephone ringing on her nightstand awakes her. Confused and groggy, she picks up her receiver and places it next to her ear.*_

**Ecco**

_*Her voice is tired*_ Hello?

_*As each character talks on the phone, the shot switches to whoever is speaking.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*His voice is faltering*_ Ecco, it's me, Jeremiah. I apologize for calling you at such an inconvenient time, but I need to talk to you.

**Ecco**

_*Evidently concerned.*_ Is everything okay? 

**Jeremiah**

I don't know. I woke up from a bad dream, and it feels like everything is caving in. I'm having a hard time breathing right now because my chest feels like it's closing up. I keep shaking, and my heart is racing so quickly. 

**Ecco**

I think you're having an anxiety attack right now. It might be hard to, but try to breathe in and out slowly. I'll give you a count to three, and when I get to three, either inhale or exhale. One...two...three. 

_*Jeremiah slowly inhales a bit, his breath sounding very unsteady. After Ecco says the counts again, he takes a breath out. This process continues for a bit until Ecco deems it necessary to move onto talking about what is bothering him.*_

**Ecco**

Do you know what is causing you to feel this way?

**Jeremiah**

_*He pauses*_ I do, but I don't know how I can word this without ruining anything... _*He pauses again and takes a breath as if he's going to say something, but cuts himself short. He then begins to speak again.*_ I'm worried about Jerome. I know he's dead, but I have a feeling that he may try to attack me at any moment. I keep having these dreams that he's killing me in various different, twisted methods. I don't know what to do...

**Ecco**

It's okay. You just have to remember that he's not a threat to you anymore, and everything is going to be fine. _*She ponders for a short amount of time.*_ I think you need a breath of fresh air. It's been a while since you've gone outside of your bunker, and being in confined quarters for too long with little to no exposure of the world around you isn't good for your mental health. Today's Friday, meaning you have off from work tomorrow. How about we go out to the city then? We can go sight-seeing, eat some food, and talk about everything that's bothering you. I can pick you up in the morning, right before it's time to eat breakfast. How does that sound?

**Jeremiah**

Okay, I guess...but what if someone tries to attack us? Gotham City isn't the safest place there is... 

**Ecco**

Jeremiah, you live in Gotham. You've been safe here, right? I'll be there to protect you. It's my job, after all. You know that I've been trained well and that I've never lost a fight. I promise that everything will be okay.

**Jeremiah**

Alright then. I apologize for calling you so late...I just needed someone to talk to.

**Ecco**

I'll always be here when you need me.

**Jeremiah**

Thank you. _*He pauses, closing his eyes as he does so*_ I'm going to hang up now. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Ecco.

**Ecco**

I'll see you then. Goodnight Jeremiah.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco both hang up their phones. A small smile appears on Ecco's face before she lays back on her bed to resume her sleep. Jeremiah is less than happy, however.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Softly slamming his fist on his bed.*_ Why didn't I tell her the real reason I called? I just can't do this...how am I ever going to tell the truth? I can't wait any longer. If I do... _*He stops speaking*_ I guess it will have to be tomorrow, then. _*He slowly climbs back under his covers and closes his eyes, falling to sleep.*_

_*It's morning now. Jeremiah is awake, standing anxiously in his office as he awaits Ecco. He keeps pacing back and forth in front of the monitors showing security camera footage. Soon enough, he sees Ecco on one of the screens. She presses her finger on a button of the control panel outside of the door and says the code that allows her to enter. The door opens for her, and from here she waits by the entrance. Jeremiah pulls on his blue coat and quickly makes his way to her through the maze. She's wearing her brown leather jacket along with a sweater and jeans. Her face lights up when he comes into her view.*_

**Ecco**

How are you feeling?

**Jeremiah**

Better than I was. Thank you, again. I really mean it. I can't imagine what would've happened if you weren't there.

**Ecco**

_*She smiles shyly.*_ You're welcome. Are you ready? I forgot to mention that we'd be riding on my motorcycle. I don't recall if you've ever been on one before, so I can help you out.

**Jeremiah**

I didn't even think of that...is it dangerous?

**Ecco**

As long as I'm driving, it won't be for you. 

**Jeremiah**

Let's go, then! _*He opens the door, holding it open for Ecco. She walks through the threshold, him following after her. They're hit with a chilly temperature as soon as they enter the outdoors. As they try to adjust to the cold, she leads him over to her motorcycle. Her hands find an extra helmet, which she hands to him. He stares at it inquisitively as she puts hers on.*_

**Jeremiah**

So...I just put it on?

**Ecco**

_*She laughs.*_ Of course! _*He slowly places it on his head as she sits on the motorcycle. She then motions to the space behind her.*_ That's where you sit.

**Jeremiah**

Why aren't there any handles?

**Ecco**

That's because you have to hold onto me while I'm driving.

**Jeremiah**

Oh...I see. _*He sits on the back of the motorcycle behind Ecco. As he adjusts himself, he hesitantly puts his arms around her waist. This comforts him and makes him blush slightly from underneath of his helmet.*_

**Ecco**

_*She looks back at him from where she is sitting.*_ I'm going to start it up now. Just a warning, you might want to hold on tight. I'm not going to go really fast, but it's always safe to do so. 

_*Jeremiah_ _nods as she starts to drive. The two of them ride into the city until they arrive at her apartment building. She parks the motorcycle, prompting the two of them get off. They then both remove their helmets. She's grinning at him as they stand face to face, the helmets still in their hands.*_

**Ecco**

How was that?

**Jeremiah**

I liked it more than I thought I would. Your driving skills are quite satisfactory. _*Seeing her smile causes him to do so.*_

**Ecco**

Thank you. Now that that's settled, where do you want to go first? If it's far away, we can ride on the motorcycle again. If not, we can just walk around the city to get to our desired destination. _*She is overcome with a realization.*_ That's right, we have to eat breakfast first. There's a nice café that's near here. Do you want to go there?

**Jeremiah**

Sounds good to me. 

_*Jeremiah and Ecco proceed to walk to the café. As they're doing so, he sometimes glances at her when she doesn't notice. Upon reaching the place, he opens the door for her as per usual. From there, they sit down and order what they would like to eat. They are seated at a table near the windows of the café.*_

**Ecco**

What did you get? _*She takes a look at his food*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He points to the coffee he has ordered*_ I got coffee and some scrambled eggs.

**Ecco**

Same here. It's like they say: great minds think alike. I'm guessing you took your coffee as you always do? 

**Jeremiah**

_*He smiles*_ Black, with two sugars. It's the best. You get a taste of the natural flavor from the coffee beans, with a little bit of sweetness mixed in.

**Ecco**

I have to agree with you. Actually, ever since I started making coffee for you, I've been drinking mine the same way. _*She looks down.*_ You have nice taste. _*She takes a sip of her coffee to cover her slight blush.*_

**Jeremiah**

Really? _*He thinks for a moment, but then shakes his head slightly in denial.*_

**Ecco**

Is there something wrong? _*Her expression has changed to that of being slightly worried.*_

**Jeremiah**

No...no! I was just thinking about something...I guess it's not worth fussing over now.

**Ecco**

That's the attitude you need. Today will be a wonderful, worry-free day between the two of us. Where do you want to go after here?

**Jeremiah**

I'm not sure. _*He turns his head to look out of the window*_

**Ecco**

I think I have an idea. 

_*The two of them finish up their breakfast, leave a tip at the front counter, and exit the café. Ecco walks slightly ahead of Jeremiah as she leads him to their destination. When they stop walking, they stand shoulder to shoulder and look up at the building in front of them.*_

**Jeremiah**

Wayne Plaza...wow...I haven't been here in ages!

**Ecco**

I figured that you might want to check it out a bit since it's been a little while since you've been here. I can't believe you designed this place by yourself. It's beautiful. That takes a brilliant mind and God-given talent. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks over at her for a moment with a sense of gratitude and warmth.*_ Thank you...I don't know how I did it.

**Ecco**

Of course you do. 

_*Ecco_ _turns to look at him. They share a brief period of time gazing at each other while intently taking in each other's features. The sound of a car horn startles them and causes them to break. Ecco looks down and quickly laughs.*_

**Jeremiah**

Do you mind if we walk around?

**Ecco**

Sure. I'd like that.

_*They begin to walk around and re-explore the place. Ecco revels in Jeremiah's work as he tells her details of what it was like designing the plaza. They then make their way to a picture of the blueprint that is framed on a wall. It has the initials of X.W. in the bottom right corner. As soon as she sees it, Ecco points it out to him.*_

**Ecco**

Did you know that they have this framed at Meyer and Hayes? 

**Jeremiah**

Really?

**Ecco**

Yeah! You signed it, didn't you know it was going to be hung up? 

**Jeremiah**

No. I only signed this one. Perhaps they made a copy of it. _*He looks up at the sky and takes a breath*_ I remember that day. Thomas--well, Mr. Wayne was so proud of me. He let me take a sip of his bourbon to celebrate. It's why I ask you to buy the brand that you do and only have it for special occasions. _*He stares at the ground., his voice becoming more vulnerable.*_ He was the father I never had. 

**Ecco**

_*She softly pats his back.*_ I can tell you that he's definitely looking down at you with pride. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He turns his head towards her and smiles slightly. He doesn't speak for a little while until he's ready to.*_ Is there anywhere else that you have planned to go?

**Ecco**

I thought you'd never ask. I forgot that today's the day I usually go grocery shopping, so I figured that we could go there next.

**Jeremiah**

I've never done that...my mother always went by herself, and you always get our stuff anyway.

**Ecco**

I guess that it will be a first for you today. Let's go then!

_*They both exit the plaza, Jeremiah looking back at his work one final time before they're out of sight. The two of them enter the grocery store, him deciding to push the cart for her. Ecco picks out food and items that they both need, crossing off details on her list as they continue on. Near the end of their endeavor, they stop by the snack aisle. Ecco leads the cart to a small section that has a large variety of pudding. Upon seeing this, Jeremiah is, for lack of a better term, shaken.*_

**Jeremiah**

WOAH! I never knew they had such a variety! This is crazy...I think I could stay here all day. 

**Ecco**

I knew you would love it. I've been telling you that there's so much puddin' that you can choose from! Now that you're here to pick it out yourself, I'll let you choose a few extra. 

**Jeremiah**

This is great! _*He excitedly picks out the flavors that he wants. After this, he takes a look at Ecco and snickers.*_ I still think that it's hilarious you pronounce it as "Puddin'". I've been telling you for years that there's an -ing at the end of the word, but you've never taken that into account. You don't even have an accent, either! _*He laughs.*_

**Ecco**

_*She laughs with him.*_ I'm pretty sure that I cannot physically pronounce it any other way. No matter how many times I've tried, I just can't. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks at her with a loving look in his eyes*_ I'm glad. It's one of the things that makes you more unique than anyone else.

**Ecco**

_*She blushes.*_ It's good you think so. I think we should check out now.

**Jeremiah**

Okay. I'll pay for everything, it's the least that I can do.

**Ecco**

Are you sure? I have my money that I've already planned on using.

**Jeremiah**

Trust me, I can pay! _*Excitedly, to himself*_ I never knew that a grocery store could be so wonderous!

**Ecco**

_*She smiles.*_ Okay then!

_*Jeremiah and Ecco proceed to check out. Jeremiah is fascinated as the cashier rings up the items and neatly bags them. When they have finished, they walk out of the store and to Ecco's apartment, carrying the grocery bags. As they enter her place, they begin to put the items away where they belong. Not too long after, they've finished. Jeremiah walks around the apartment and examines the place in great detail. When he has decided that he has seen enough, he walks back to where Ecco is looking out of the window.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He speaks softly*_ It's been a while since I was here last. I remember when I slept on your couch near the end of the time that we were constructing the maze. It brings back good memories.

**Ecco**

I remember, too. I didn't change it up much since then, because I like it how it is. _*She turns towards him*_ Are you ready to go to our next place of interest?

**Jeremiah**

Where are you planning on having us go?

**Ecco**

I figured that we could take a walk through the park, because it's such a nice day. It's rare we even get any type of sunshine out here in Gotham city. 

**Jeremiah**

Very well, then.

_*They proceed to walk out of the apartment and to the park. As they're making their way to their destination, they see a lot of well known buildings such as the GCPD and the clock tower. When they reach their location, they decide to sit on a bench for a short bit before taking a stroll around. The two of them discuss random topics for about a half hour until Ecco realizes that it's almost noon.*_

**Ecco**

It's lunch time. Where do you want to go? There are so many places to to eat around here. Are you in the mood for anything specific?

**Jeremiah**

I kind of want to eat something with protein. 

**Ecco**

We could go to a diner. Actually, I know the perfect place. They sell the best soup I've ever had, and the rest of their food is to die for.

**Jeremiah**

_*He chuckles*_ Just the thought of it makes me even more hungry. 

_*They depart from the park and soon approach a diner. However, as soon as he lays his eyes on the place, Jeremiah begins to back away and shake his head in fear.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Panicked*_ No, no, no. Ecco, we can't go here. Isn't there another place that we can go? I mean, this can't be the only diner in the city.

**Ecco**

What's wrong? I thought that you said it would be okay if we ate here.

**Jeremiah**

This place _*He points at the diner*_ is my uncle's diner. If he sees me...

**Ecco**

_*She has a realization before her expression turns to guilt.*_ Oh...I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I thought that you two were on good terms. 

**Jeremiah**

I wouldn't say good, exactly. He was always mean, but like my mom I loved him regardless. I just have a feeling that if I can go in there, something bad is going to happen. It's weird to think that you've been going in there and interacting with him not knowing that was he was my uncle.

**Ecco**

I understand. I know another place we can go to. It's another diner a few blocks away. I feel so bad right now, I'm sorry...

**Jeremiah**

It's not your fault, you didn't know. Mistakes happen, and this is something that you weren't even aware of. 

**Ecco**

_*She looks at the ground, still disappointed in herself*_ Okay...let's go, then.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco walk away from the diner and towards the other one that she has mentioned. From there, they eat their lunch and exit the building when they've finished.*_

**Jeremiah**

I feel like there are so many places to go to, yet none at all. The city is so big and so small at the same time.

**Ecco**

How nicely put. It's about 1 o'clock now, and we still have a good amount of time to explore around. We can walk around to see some of the other buildings if you want.

**Jeremiah**

Haven't we already done that? We've already saw the clock tower. I'm pretty sure there aren't any other major places to see here.

**Ecco**

True. Maybe we could go to the amusement park? But...I don't know how you would feel about that because that's where Haly's Circus stays during the off-season. Due to the fact that it's November, I can assume that they're preparing for next year. Nevermind. I know you wouldn't want to visit there again. 

**Jeremiah**

How about I point to a random place on the map of the city and we go there?

**Ecco**

Go for it.

_*Jeremiah pulls out a map of the city from his pocket and gives it to Ecco to hold. He closes his eyes, twirls his finger around, and places it on a location. He then opens his eyes to read the results.*_

**Jeremiah**

Monarch Theatre? That's on the other side of the city. 

**Ecco**

And? I have my motorcycle, remember?

_*They walk back to Ecco's apartment, mount the motorcycle, and drive to Monarch Theatre. Ecco parks along the street, Jeremiah paying for her spot at the little toll next to it. They then turn around, causing Jeremiah to stare at down an alleyway. He is silent and a bit fearful for a reason he can't explain.*_

**Ecco**

Is everything okay?

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods slowly, still staring.*_ Yeah. What are they showing today? _*He snaps out of his daze and turns his head towards her.*_

**Ecco**

Phantom of the Opera is one of the selections. I've always wanted to see that. As ex-theater students, I feel like it's absolutely necessary we watch it.

**Jeremiah**

Let's see it, then!

_*After walking inside of the theatre, Jeremiah pays for the tickets. They take their seats and proceed to watch the movie. When it has finished, they exit and stand where Ecco's motorcycle is parked.*_

**Ecco**

That was amazing! Watching movies like that always makes me wish I was apart of a mystical land or was living out a fantastical story. _*As she says this, she spreads out her arms.*_

**Jeremiah**

This is Gotham City, after all. I wouldn't be too surprised if anything weird happened to us here. _*Sarcastically*_ Maybe you'll get to live out a movie-like fantasy soon. _*They share a laugh.*_

**Ecco**

I have the perfect idea for where we can go next. I actually go here after work sometimes. There's a Roller Rink somewhere near my apartment.

**Jeremiah**

Really? How good of a skater are you?

**Ecco**

Not too bad. Do you want to go?

**Jeremiah**

Sure!

_*Ecco drives them back to her apartment so she can park her vehicle. They then walk to the roller rink, and as they enter, they're immediately struck by neon lights. The atmosphere causes a smile to immediately appear on Ecco's face.*_

**Ecco**

_*She tugs on Jeremiah's hand as he takes in the area around him.*_ Come on, follow me. 

_*Ecco leads them to a counter where a younger man is standing and waiting for a customer. She tells him her and Jeremiah's shoe size. The man nods and winks at her before turning around to find the correct sized shoes. This causes Jeremiah to become somewhat defensive.*_

**Roller Rink Worker**

That'll be $30!

**Jeremiah**

_*He puts an arm in front of Ecco before she can do anything. He then pulls out his wallet and hands the money to him.* *With a tad of bitterness in his voice.*_ Here you go.

**Roller Rink Worker**

Thanks! I hope you two have some fun out there. Watch out for this one, she's amazing when she starts skating.

**Ecco**

Oh, he's being dramatic, I'm not that good. _*To the worker.*_ Thanks, have a good night!

_*Jeremiah and Ecco walk towards a bench so that they can sit down to put their skates on. Jeremiah gives the worker a side eye occasionally when he's not looking. When they're done, they slowly walk over towards the rink. Ecco turns to Jeremiah.*_

**Ecco**

Here, I'll show you how to get on. The floor itself is a bit slippery due to the fact that it needs to be in order to roller skate properly. Be careful as you're walking. If I were you, I would hold onto the siding to keep yourself up.

**Jeremiah**

Okay. Would you be able to show me for reference?

**Ecco**

Of course. _*She slowly walks onto the floor, and after she does so, she easily glides onto the surface. To show off a bit, she spins in place before stopping herself.*_ Now you try.

**Jeremiah**

_*He slowly walks onto the floor, holding onto the border surrounding the area. He then takes a deep breath and lets go. In order to reach Ecco, he pushes himself forward a bit, but ends up tripping. She catches his hand with hers, and giggles.*_ You make this look easy.

**Ecco**

_*She smiles, her blush masked by the lights dancing around them.*_ Thanks. Here, how about you hold onto my hand for the first few minutes so that I can guide you around. That way, you can get used to the floor and not fall.

**Jeremiah**

_*Nervously*_ Okay then. _*Their fingers intertwine. Jeremiah looks down at their hands, surprised at the sight he is taking in.*_

_*Ecco looks up at Jeremiah after observing their hands, grinning as she does so. She then starts moving forward, prompting the two of them to skate. Jeremiah is a bit wobbly at first, but thanks to Ecco's steadiness, he doesn't fall over and hurt himself. They skate around the ring for a solid ten minutes, not wishing to let go or stop. Some couples watch them as they do so. Ecco leads them to the border, and they both grab onto it so they don't fall over. *_

**Ecco**

Do you think you can skate on your own now?

**Jeremiah**

Maybe...after holding on to you that whole time, I feel as if I have more confidence. Let's see. _*He glides forward, impressing Ecco.*_

**Ecco**

Wow, that was really good! Keep it up. Actually, let's try to go all of the way around. I have faith that you can do it.

**Jeremiah**

Watch me. _*He pretends to be an expert, and actually succeeds in skating half way around. However, as he tries to spin around and face Ecco for a moment, he loses his balance and falls. He begins to laugh, causing Ecco to do so. A woman and her boyfriend smile as they observe the two of them._

**Ecco**

_*Her laughter dies down.*_ Wow...great going there.

**Jeremiah**

I really thought I could do it. It just goes to show how hard it is to skate. _*He quickly lets out another laugh.*_

**Ecco**

Let me help you up. _*She grabs his hand to pull him off of the ground, but she ends up following the momentum of his weight. The two collapse again, Ecco on top of Jeremiah. More laughter from the two ensues. The couple that was watching them before start laughing, too.*_

**Jeremiah**

I don't know what we should do at this point. Maybe crawl our way back to the edge?

_*His statement causes Ecco to laugh even harder. Her head is buried into Jeremiah's coat as she does this. Jeremiah watches her and smiles, his face rosy. When she lifts her head up, the two beam at each other. Ecco then gets up onto her feet, successfully pulling him up with her. Their faces are close for a moment, both of them blushing profusely.*_

**Ecco**

_*Slowly*_ Do you want to try again?

**Jeremiah**

Sure. Hopefully, I won't fall over this time.

_*They then continue to skate, fall, and laugh for the next hour. After seeing the time nearing towards dinner, they exit the skating area, return their skates, and exit the building._

**Ecco**

That was a lot of fun. So much better than skating alone.

**Jeremiah**

Yeah. I'm glad that I tried it today. I might need an icepack for when I sit down though. _*They share a giggle.*_ For dinner, I was thinking that we could go to the steak house across the street. 

**Ecco**

Great choice. 

_*They enter the restaurant and are seated. When their food comes, they eat and continue conversing about their day. Jeremiah pays the bill at the end. Before they leave, Ecco walks into the bathroom, leaving Jeremiah to his own devices as he waits for her. He is preoccupied with observing the architecture of the place until an older man interrupts his thoughts.*_

**Man**

Is that your girlfriend?

**Jeremiah**

_*His head snaps quickly towards him, his expression surprised.*_ What?

**Man**

The blond woman that you were just talking to. Is she your girlfriend?

**Jeremiah**

No, sir.

**Man**

Really? The way you two looked at each other...I don't think I've seen anything like that in a while. Why isn't she yours?

**Jeremiah**

Well...for one thing, I'm her boss. 

**Man**

Does that really matter? If the two of you are soulmates, you won't let that get in the way.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks off to the side*_ I'd say soulmates is a dramatic word to use. 

**Man**

You like her though, don't you? Your eyes never wandered from her that whole time.

**Jeremiah**

_*He pauses and looks straight ahead.*_ Yes. _*He then tilts his head down as if he's slightly embarrassed.*_ I can't conjure up the courage to tell her. We've been friends for years, but I've always felt like there was something more to it. _*He sighs*_ I truly think that I'll never be good enough for her. I'm so scared that she'll find someone else so much better than me.

**Man**

_*He looks at Jeremiah for a moment before speaking.*_ She won't turn you down, trust me. All you have to do is tell her how you feel. It may be daunting, but you absolutely have to. If you don't, she'll find someone else, just like you fear. Especially with that beauty...she could get anyone she wanted to.

**Jeremiah**

But what if she turns me down? I don't want to lose what we have...I don't know if I can live without her.

**Man**

Then, tell her that! You seem like a good man. _*He adjusts from his spot as if he's about to leave*_ Promise me that you'll do it soon.

**Jeremiah**

Sure. _*He is surprised to see that Ecco has begun to walk towards them. The man gives him a pat on the back, and Jeremiah nods at him with a slight smile.*_

**Man**

Don't forget what I told you.

**Jeremiah**

I won't.

_*The man waves him goodbye, and from there Jeremiah and Ecco exit the restaurant. It's dark out now. They walk back to Ecco's apartment so that they can ride the motorcycle back to Jeremiah's bunker. Before they get on the vehicle, they have a quick exchange.*_

**Jeremiah**

This day went by too quickly. 

**Ecco**

I agree. 

_*Ecco drives Jeremiah back home. After parking outside of the maze's entrance, they both dismount and remove the helmets from their heads. They then begin to walk towards the door, stopping when they have reached half-way. Jeremiah is visibly nervous. They stare at each other for a minute in a peaceful silence.*_

**Jeremiah**

I had a lot of fun today. Much more than I thought I would. I can never thank you enough.

**Ecco**

As long as you're happy and that you feel better, that's all that matters. It was the main goal of the day, and we achieved it. _*She pauses for a moment, her expression becoming more serious*_ What was it that you wanted to talk about last night? You seemed scared. I know it had to do with Jerome, but it seemed deeper than that. Is everything okay?

**Jeremiah**

_*He stares at her, but doesn't speak. He then looks at his feet.*_ I just had a bad dream.

**Ecco**

It happens. I still have nightmares where I'm still at the organization that kidnapped me back in Russia. _*She sighs*_ I hope I helped out as best as I could.

**Jeremiah**

You did. You made me feel a lot better, and I can't ever thank you enough for that. Not just for last night, but for everything you do for me. I wouldn't be able to function on my own without you. If I tried, I would probably go mad like Jerome. _*He exhales*_ I didn't call you last night because of him. I did have an anxiety attack, but it was unrelated. I'm sorry for lying to you.

**Ecco**

_*She looks very slightly surprised.*_ Why did you call, then? I forgive you for lying, I know how you feel. Sometimes it's hard to tell people what's really bothering you. Would you at least be able to tell me what the root of your problems are?

**Jeremiah**

_*He nervously looks around, but there's nowhere to hide now. He then focuses back on her.*_ I...I... _*It takes him a moment to speak again*_ I was overwhelmed with a fear of losing you.

**Ecco**

_*Her expression softens as she digests this information. She says the next phrase in an assured tone.*_ I'm right here. I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. Nothing bad will ever happen, I can protect myself. There's nothing for you to worry about, I can promise you that.

**Jeremiah**

But...I don't think you understand. If I lost you, my whole life would collapse. You're everything, you make me feel better when I'm down, as you did today. _*The next few sentences come out of his system in a stream of consciousness*_ Your smile brightens up my day. Your beauty amazes me every time I lay my eyes on you. I can't...If you fell in love with someone else, I would lose my mind. I can't lose you. I don't think I can ever explain how I feel about you...I've never felt like this about anybody before, and it makes me scared. It makes me so scared. _*His voice is overcome with emotion.*_ I think I'm in love with you.

_*There is silence between the two. Ecco's expression is still surprised. Jeremiah doesn't know what to think of this. For a reason he can't explain, he moves closer to her, lightly traces his finger to her jawline, and gently puts a piece of loose her hair behind her ear. He then brings her face to his and kisses her. It lasts for a moment before they part. After doing this, Jeremiah's eyes begin to water. He starts backing away towards the maze's entrance. A sad look crosses his face.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*His words are stilted.*_ I am so sorry. _*He turns around towards the door.*_

**Ecco**

_*She follows him.*_ Jeremiah, wait! Wait. _*She tugs on his arm, causing him to turns towards her again. His expression is unchanged. She pulls him closer again and they kiss once more to Jeremiah's surprise. After they part, she takes a deep breath*_ I've never been good at expressing my emotions, but I do know one thing for certain. I love you. I always have, and always will.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks stunned.*_ Why? Why would you love someone like me? I'm a monster. My actions hurt those closest to me.

**Ecco**

The past is the past. You've evidently learned from your mistakes. You're so intelligent and much stronger than you think. You're the only one who knows how to make me laugh. Not to mention that you're handsome...and, also the sweetest person I know. Any girl would be a fool to not fall for you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He stares at her for a moment.*_ I love you too. Thank you... for all that you do for me. 

**Ecco**

Promise me that tonight will be better for you. I can't stand the thought of you being in any type of pain.

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods before the two embrace. They then part, both looking relieved that they have gotten all of this off of their chests.*_ Goodnight Ecco.

**Ecco**

_*She smiles.*_ Goodnight Jeremiah. 

_*Ecco walks away, looking back at him one last time before mounting her motorcycle. He waves to her as she drives off, entering his home after she is out of sight. He's amazed at everything that has just happened, a small smile forming on his face as the scene fades out.*_

END OF HEADCANON! 


	22. Secrecy

**_ This headcanon takes place during the morning after the previous chapter, 'The Confession'. _ **

_*The scene opens up with Jeremiah laying on his bed, evidently awake and thinking about the events of the night prior. He occasionally shifts his head around on his pillow, his face sometimes turning to a small smile when he remembers the moments that him and Ecco shared the day before. After a bit of this, he puts his glasses on and takes a glance at the clock on his nightstand, seeing that it is well past the time he usually gets up. This changes his expression to being slightly panicked, as he is always on time and hates being late for anything. He rushes around his room as he does his morning routine, occasionally tripping as he sets his bed and puts on a turtleneck sweater with dress slacks after he showers and brushes his teeth. After he has done everything that he needs to, he catches his breath as he slowly walks to his office. When he enters, he immediately walks to the chair behind his desk and slumps into it. He sighs, and then proceeds to playfully roll a pencil around on his desk. It accidentally falls off of the edge, causing him to crouch down to pick it back up. The sound of the office door opening scares him as Ecco walks in the room. Due to the fact that he was not expecting this, he jolts his head up, hitting it on the desk.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Softly*_ Oww...

**Ecco**

Are you okay?

_*Jeremiah looks up at Ecco, who is now his girlfriend. He gives her an embarrassed smile, causing her to laugh. He then picks himself (and the pencil) up off of the floor and stands up straight across from her.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*Rubbing his head*_ Yeah, I'm fine. 

_*The two stare at each other in a happy silence for a moment.*_

**Ecco**

I was thinking of making pancakes for breakfast this morning.

**Jeremiah**

I'd love that.

**Ecco**

I'll be in the kitchen. _*She begins to walk towards the door.*_

**Jeremiah**

Wait. _*His happy expression turns to something more serious. Ecco turns around.*_ When you get back, there's something that I would like to talk to you about.

**Ecco**

_*She nods*_ Okay. _*She then smiles and walks out of the office.*_

_*Before the two of them know it, Ecco walks back into the office with their pancakes and coffee in her hands. Once she places everything down on the desk, she sits across from Jeremiah. He exchanges a warm look with her as she does this before the two proceed to eat.*_

**Ecco**

So...you said that there was something that you wanted to talk about?

**Jeremiah**

Yes. It's about last night.

**Ecco**

_*Calmly*_ What is it?

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks down at his food as he figures out how to word his next sentence. When he decides how, he makes eye contact with her again.*_ So...we're officially together now, right? 

**Ecco**

Yes, I'd say so. After us confessing our feelings for one another and kissing, I would think that we are officially dating.

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods*_ Okay. Cool. It's just...I don't know how to word this...

**Ecco**

_*Her expression becomes concerned and slightly scared.*_ What is it?

**Jeremiah**

Well, I have a proposal.

**Ecco**

_*She looks surprised*_ Oh?

**Jeremiah**

No, no, no, not that kind. _*Under his breath, Ecco does not hear him say this*_ At least yet.

**Ecco**

Oh okay. I was going to say, isn't it a bit early for that?

_*The two share a laugh.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*His expression becomes serious again.*_ As you know, we are great friends and we also share a professional relationship. I am your boss, you are my assistant and proxy. Things can be pretty risky when it comes to situations like this. I've heard of some stories that had to do with relationships between boss and assistant, and most if not all didn't end well because they're plagued with scandal and unprofessionalism. Now, I know that I don't necessarily go out and I am working under an alias, as no one has seen me for some time. However, I feel like if word did somehow get out about us, we may be put in jeopardy in both our work and personal lives. I know that Meyer and Hayes has a strict policy on this, so we're going to have to be very careful moving forward. This being said...I think we should keep our relationship a secret.

**Ecco**

_*She thinks about what he has said.*_ I don't mind that at all. I agree with your statement, I think that it would be better to keep it under the radar. Plus, I've also heard that it's more fun that way.

**Jeremiah**

_*He smiles*_ I'm glad that you agree.

**Ecco**

_*She mirrors his expression_ * Of course. 

**Jeremiah**

But that doesn't mean that we can't act like we're together on the clock. This is my office, I have my own set of rules of things that go on in here. However, if we were to ever go out during a public event or if someone were to visit here for some reason, I'd expect the both of us to try to be as professional as possible.

**Ecco**

I figured that. _*She pauses for a moment, nodding to herself with a content expression on her face*_ I'm really glad we've decided this. I'm generally a private person, except to those who I've opened up to, like you. You know that, of course. But the fact that I now have protection of a part of my life that is so close and sensitive to me is a relief. You really are as smart as you look, Jeremiah.

**Jeremiah**

_*He chuckles*_ I'm glad you think so.

**Ecco**

_*She also laughs, then takes a sip from her coffee mug.*_ So...now that all has been said and done, I have a few questions for you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He's interested*_ Go on.

**Ecco**

When did you realize that you had a thing for me?

**Jeremiah**

_*He awkwardly smiles and looks off to the side*_ Well, I can't exactly pinpoint the moment when. I think that I was always attracted to you from the start, but I wasn't fully aware of it. I remember staring at you for no reason during school, but I wasn't actively thinking in my brain "Oh, I have a crush on Ecco." You know? It was always sort of there in my head, but I wasn't conscious of it. I didn't really realize it until that one day when I couldn't function in front of you. Remember that? We were in this office. I was so embarrassed afterwards, I didn't know why I was acting the way I was. So, during the next day, I was in complete denial as I was trying to prove to myself that I wasn't in love with you. However, that was very difficult. By the end of that day, I just accepted it. 

**Ecco**

Wow. I didn't think that I had that much of an effect on anyone. Why were you in so much denial?

**Jeremiah**

You're my best friend. I didn't want to ruin anything that we had. I didn't want my heart to break and risk having ruined our friendship if you didn't feel the same. And to build off of that, you're practically my only friend. I don't know what I would've done if something went wrong between us.

**Ecco**

That's okay. If it makes you feel better, I realized that I loved you when we were still at St. Ignatius.

**Jeremiah**

_*He leans back in surprise*_ Really? 

**Ecco**

Yeah. I was much better at hiding it, though. _*They both laugh*_ But I did experience the same feelings that you did when it came to being in denial about it. Maybe not as intensely, but the idea was there. 

**Jeremiah**

Huh. Now I'm slightly embarrassed. 

**Ecco**

Why?

**Jeremiah**

_*He gestures with his hands*_ Because it had to be so obvious that I liked you. 

**Ecco**

Actually, it wasn't. There were some moments where I was excited because I thought you felt the same way that I did, but most of the time I was overthinking the whole thing. 

**Jeremiah**

Same here. There was a lot of self-loathing and doubt involved, too. Maybe more than there should've been.

**Ecco**

Definitely more than there should've been. There's no reason why you should've felt that way about yourself.

**Jeremiah**

Well, one of the reasons why was because of what some of the kids at school would say when they would make fun of me. Sure, they'd call me a nerd, that's nothing new. But they also would go around making fun of the way I looked. This even happened when I was younger and I still lived at the circus. Out of me and my brother, he was always praised for being handsome and so on. I was known for being smart, but nothing more. Seeing all of the circus-goers compliment him even though the two of us are identical did make me feel like I wasn't good enough. I didn't hold this against Jerome, though. We had much bigger things to worry about than that. However, I did carry that insecurity with me throughout my life. I guess that's another reason why I was hesitant. I didn't think I was attractive enough for you.

**Ecco**

_*She takes in what he has said for a moment, surprised about what he has said about himself.*_ Jeremiah, are you kidding me? I fell in love with you because of how amazing you are on the inside. I could care less about how you look. _*She points at him as she says the next sentence*_ As long as you are an amazing person, that's all that matters. However... _*she giggles*_ you know that you are attractive, right? I mean...do you remember the day that I accidentally walked in on you working out? I practically had an existential crisis for the whole day because of how good you looked. The fact that you're smart and in great shape just blows me away. Your face is so handsome. I could go on for days. You don't ever have to doubt your looks, Jeremiah. You are so far from being ugly.

**Jeremiah**

Do you mean it? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?

**Ecco**

I mean it. You know I'd never lie to you.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks down at his food for a second, his eyes then shyly darting back up to Ecco*_ Thanks.

**Ecco**

Of course.

**Jeremiah**

I have to say that you are really beautiful too. I already told you last night, but there are moments when I get so distracted by you that I can't do anything else but admire you.

**Ecco**

_*She blushes*_ Thank you. No one has ever told me that.

**Jeremiah**

And I will say...I am scared. I've never done anything like this before. I don't know how to be a great boyfriend or what to do with any of this.

**Ecco**

That makes two of us. I've never been in a relationship either. But I think that it would be best for the two of us to play by ear and see where things go. We'll master all of this as time goes on, I guarantee it. 

**Jeremiah**

Does that mean we have to set ground rules?

**Ecco**

I don't think we need to come up with anything. As long as we're being true to ourselves and each other, that's all that matters.

**Jeremiah**

I agree. I have to say, I thought that this conversation was going to be a lot more awkward than it actually turned out to be.

**Ecco**

We've been friends for how many years? I think that's a reason why everything happened so naturally. I'm really glad it worked out like this.

**Jeremiah**

Me too.

_*They continue to talk and eat for the remainder of their breakfast until they finish. When they do, Ecco takes their plates and mugs back to the kitchen to wash them. Meanwhile, Jeremiah sits at his desk, getting out a piece of paper to draw an idea that he had in mind for a project he was working on. When Ecco returns, he looks up from his paper and watches her approach him.*_

**Ecco**

_*She looks down at her feet with her arms behind her back*_ You know...I was thinking.

**Jeremiah**

_*He tilts his head and looks at her more intently.*_ Yes?

**Ecco**

I have a whole photo album at my apartment of pictures from my life. They're all from my time being here in Gotham, and the majority are of the two of us. I was wondering if you wanted me share the one I have with you? I know that you have some pictures that you could put in it if you wanted to.

**Jeremiah**

_*He shyly grins*_ I'd like that. 

**Ecco**

_*She slowly approaches him.* *Quietly*_ Sometimes, I'll write on the back of the photos. Whether it be the event that they were taken or a memorable quote from the moment, it really makes for a nice compilation of memories.

**Jeremiah**

That's very nice. Maybe I should start doing that with the ones I have.

**Ecco**

I can bring over my album to show you and add anything that you would like to have in it.

**Jeremiah**

I would love that. Thank you. _*He looks down and adjusts his glasses.*_ Does your album have chapters? Like sections that separate a certain time of your life from one another?

**Ecco**

No, actually. Why do you ask?

**Jeremiah**

Well, this is a new chapter in our lives. We're in a relationship now.

**Ecco**

_*A smile slowly forms on her face*_ I think that would be a nice addition to it. 

**Jeremiah**

Why don't we start it off now? I have a camera in my drawer over there. _*He points to the drawer that holds the camera*_

**Ecco**

That's a great idea. _*She takes the camera out of the drawer and sets it up so that it takes a picture on its own after a couple of seconds.*_ How do you want to pose?

**Jeremiah**

Well, for starters, it would be neat if you were in the camera's view.

**Ecco**

_*She giggles*_ Very funny. _*She walks so that she is next to him and stands where he is.*_ Okay, now what?

**Jeremiah**

Get down lower so we're the same height.

**Ecco**

_*She kneels on the ground, right next to where Jeremiah is sitting in his chair.*_ Is this good?

**Jeremiah**

Perfect. Now, let's pose naturally. Do whatever feels best. You pressed the button, right?

**Ecco**

Yeah. I set it for a minute, so we had time to adjust. When it gets ready to take the picture, it will make a clicking noise three times in a row.

_*The camera makes the clicking noise just as Ecco said it would. They both lean in close and smile for the photo. After the flash goes off and it has been taken, she walks back to the camera to examine the picture. When she sees it, she has a warm look on her face.*_

**Ecco**

I love it.

**Jeremiah**

Can I see?

**Ecco**

Of course! _*She walks back over to him and shows him it.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*His expression becomes even happier when he sees the image for himself.*_ It's beautiful. _*His eyes drift to her*_ But what are you going to caption it?

**Ecco**

_*She thinks to herself for a moment.*_ How about "Secrecy"? Because this is, like you said, the start of a secret moment in our lives?

**Jeremiah**

_*He quietly laughs.*_ I love it. _*He motions for her to come closer to him, and she does. He then stands up from his chair to face her. She gives him a shy, loving look, prompting him to caress her face.*_ Something tells me that this is the best decision I've ever made.

**Ecco**

I agree.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco lean in to one another and kiss. When they part, Jeremiah is seen to be slightly blushing. Ecco, noticing this, gazes at him with an affection expression on her face. He then looks down at the photo in his one hand, being reminded of it.*_

**Jeremiah**

Photographs are neat.

**Ecco**

_*She laughs*_ They sure are.

_*Ecco walks towards the camera and puts it back into the drawer it came from. She then makes her way towards Jeremiah, who is now sitting back in his chair. He's looking at the photo, turning to face Ecco when she approaches him. When she is close enough, she leans against him and joins him in staring at the picture. They rest their heads gently against one another's, evidently happy and in love. The scene cuts out.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -First thing's first as always: I hope you guys really liked this new headcanon! This was something that I should've done sooner, as it's important for my version of their story to include this in here. As time goes on, you will see them continue this secret dynamic.
> 
> -Another thing that I would like to point out is that my inspiration for Ecco's character and personality actually stems from multiple characters that have similar connections to her in the comics. One of them in particular happens to be the Joker's wife that died tragically in 'The Killing Joke'. Even though we don't know much about her, I wanted to take some elements that were present from that comic and infuse them into Ecco's character somehow. If you look some information up about her, you may be able to see the similarities between the two. The reason why I'm mentioning this is because I saw a panel from a comic where the Joker was examining a photo album that was filled with pictures of him and his wife. I didn't even know that this was a thing until the other day, so I thought that it was a really cool coincidence that my headcanons had them sharing a photo album together. 
> 
> -Coming up with the picture caption/chapter title was more frustrating than it should've been, lol. 
> 
> -Happy Reading!!


	23. Ten Ways to Knock You Out

_*The scene opens up at the main entrance of Jeremiah's maze. Jeremiah is seen waiting by the door wearing his typical workout clothes. Suddenly, a buzzing sound catches his attention, causing him to approach the door and open it. On the other side of the threshold stands Ecco, who is carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder. He immediately outstretches his arms, allowing her to walk into them and for the two of them to embrace. They then part, smiling at one another.*_

**Ecco**

Are you ready?

**Jeremiah**

I think so.

_*Jeremiah takes Ecco's hand into his, and the two begin to walk down the hallways of the maze. When they reach their destination, he puts in a code that allows the door to open, the two of them entering the room afterwards. It is revealed to be the gym/workout area. Ecco places her duffel bag on the ground against one of the walls and takes off her leather jacket, revealing a crop top and underneath. She then walks up to Jeremiah and speaks to him in a calm voice.*_

**Ecco**

So...my name is Ecco, and I'm your new fitness trainer and martial arts teacher.

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks off to the side and laughs*_ Didn't I already know that?

**Ecco**

_*She smirks*_ Yes, but I wanted my introduction to be a bit more professional since, you know, you hired me to do this for you.

**Jeremiah**

I'm not complaining.

**Ecco**

_*Smiling*_ I didn't say you were.

**Jeremiah**

Fine. So, Ms. Ecco. Tell me a little bit about your background in terms of this sort of thing. 

**Ecco**

No problem. _*She takes a breath and composes herself before beginning her monologue. As she speaks, she paces and uses her hands quite often.*_ I first started my journey as a martial artist when I was ten years old. Even though the circumstances in which it was happening weren't ideal, I flourished in the venture and eventually became known as the best out of everyone else in the organization that I was in. I was trained in a variety of different styles, such as Systema, Taekwondo, Boxing, and street fighting just to name a few. I also learned to fight using a variety of weapons, such as throwing knives, guns, Nunchucks, and my bare fists. I bet that you can name any type of weapon or fighting style, and I have been trained on it at least once.

**Jeremiah**

Hmmm...let's see. _*He crosses his arms and puts a hand against his face as he thinks for a moment.*_ What about a mace? Have you ever used one of those?

**Ecco**

Yes I have. They're actually quite fun to use.

**Jeremiah**

And I thought that was obscure.

**Ecco**

As much as I hate to admit it, GRU was a top notch place for learning self defense and espionage tactics.

**Jeremiah**

Will I get to train with any of these fancy weapons?

**Ecco**

Not unless I have them or ever get them. But, I can tell you that you will be trained with a gun. _*She walks over to her duffel bag and reaches inside of it to pull out two guns. First, she holds up a revolver.*_ This one I stole from when I was in Russia. It's your classic revolver. And... _*she now holds up a pistol.*_ this one I bought here in Gotham. _*She puts the guns back into the bag and then walks back towards Jeremiah.*_ I never leave anywhere without one. To me, it's just as important as wearing clothes. Essential.

**Jeremiah**

I'm impressed. You definitely know what you're talking about.

**Ecco**

_*She crosses her arms and looks at Jeremiah from head to toe.*_ Indeed I do. In fact, just by looking at you, I have already figured out ten ways to knock you out. Give me fifteen seconds, and I'll think of twenty more.

**Jeremiah**

_*He grins as he scratches the side of his head*_ Damn.

**Ecco**

I can demonstrate if you'd like.

**Jeremiah**

_*He swallows, his eyes widening.*_ Excuse me?

**Ecco**

Well, I wouldn't actually knock you out, but I can show you the ways that I would be able to.

**Jeremiah**

Okay then. Fire away.

**Ecco**

First thing's first. If I catch you off guard, I could easily take you out by a knee to the head. _*She pushes Jeremiah's upper body down and brings her knee up next to his head. After she has done this, she reverts back to standing the way that she was.*_ I could also use my elbow and ram it against your face. If I were to do it with enough force, you'd be out like a light. _*She takes her elbow and gently places it against Jeremiah's face.*_

**Jeremiah**

It would hurt even more because I have my glasses on.

**Ecco**

Yes it would. And I could probably break those, too. 

**Jeremiah**

Yikes. 

**Ecco**

That's why you always have to be on guard. Now, let us resume. I can get you into a chokehold if I'm quick enough, and gently ease you down as you lose oxygen. 

_*Ecco swiftly switches from her elbow being against his head to her arm being around his neck in a military-esque fashion. She then lets go, but remains standing behind him. Jeremiah looks back, anticipating the next method that she will demonstrate.*_

**Ecco**

But, if you ever need to put someone in a chokehold, you have to be careful. If you're not, you might end up killing them. And we don't want that, do we?

**Jeremiah**

No.

**Ecco**

Exactly. And now that I've distracted you with that little factoid, I can easily come up from behind you and punch you in one of your pressure points below your ear and at the back of your head. 

_*She puts her hand in a fist and brings it up to the place in which she had mentioned. She then stands there for a moment before relaxing her stance and walking so that she is in front of him again.*_

**Jeremiah**

That's four already.

**Ecco**

We still have six to go. _*She walks so that she is closer to him, the two now inches apart. Her hand rests against his temple.*_ If I slap you in the temple hard enough, that's another way to strike you down. _*She playfully pushes Jeremiah's face to the side, causing him to laugh.*_ But don't get too amused. You don't want me to take advantage of your good mood and do this. _*She grabs his shoulders, pushes him back, and pulls him forward. Her head now rests against the side of his face. She then pulls away and takes her hands off of him.*_ A good headbutt is always done with the side of your head, not in the center. If you do it entirely with your forehead, you may end up cracking your skull.

**Jeremiah**

_*He rubs his forehead*_ That has to hurt.

**Ecco**

It probably does. One of the procedures we did at GRU was that we would fight other girls who were also training as a sort of simulation for a real-life situation. We all had to watch, and I remember someone doing just that. Now, I'm usually not squeamish when it comes to blood and gore, but that was disgusting.

**Jeremiah**

How did you do?

**Ecco**

In the procedure?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah.

**Ecco**

Well, it should come to you as no surprise that I never lost a fight. And I was only ten years old.

**Jeremiah**

_*Surprised*_ Ten years old?

**Ecco**

You heard me. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks at her in amazement*_ Wow...

**Ecco**

_*She seems flattered for a moment before trying to maintain her professional demeanor.*_ That's an example of how hard work and dedication pays off. But, we're not finished yet. I can also get you by a swift uppercut to the top of your head,... _*she demonstrates by bringing her fist up to the tip of his forehead*_ to the stomach, _*her arm swings back and lightly rests against his stomach*_ or your chin. _*Her hand flattens out as she presses the heal of it to his chin, pushing it up slightly._

**Jeremiah**

_*His head is still resting against Ecco's hand. As he speaks to her, he looks down from the angle he is at.*_ And the last way?

**Ecco**

_*Smiling*_ A good old kick in the face! _*She quickly takes her hand off of his face and brings her leg up high in the air so that it's next to Jeremiah. After a second or two, she reverts back to standing normally.*_ So, those are ten ways that I could knock you out just by observing you. However, those methods that I just showed you are basic. There are plenty of other ways that I could do so, but they're pretty advanced. 

**Jeremiah**

I just realized that hanging around you is like having a loaded gun on me all of the time. Ready to go off at any moment...

**Ecco**

You haven't even seen the other things that I am capable of yet.

**Jeremiah**

I know. But I find it impressive that you're very physically intelligent, if that makes sense. 

**Ecco**

Thank you. And just think: maybe after all of this training has paid off, you will be just as "physically intelligent" as I am.

**Jeremiah**

I highly doubt that.

**Ecco**

Don't be too hard on yourself. Now, before we begin your actual training, I have a question for you.

**Jeremiah**

What?

**Ecco**

Why don't you ever wear a shirt when you work out?

**Jeremiah**

_*He chuckles*_ Ahhh, the big question! It's more of a convenience thing than anything. If I'm going to be sweating the whole time, it's just one less piece of clothing to wash. Especially since I shower right afterwards.

**Ecco**

I respect that. I can use your shower when we're done, right?

**Jeremiah**

Of course! Be my guest.

**Ecco**

Cool, thanks. So, do you think you're ready for your first exercise of this session?

**Jeremiah**

You bet.

**Ecco**

Okay then. We're going to start out with yoga.

**Jeremiah**

_*He seems genuinely confused*_ Yoga? I thought I was going to learn how to fight today.

**Ecco**

We'll get to that, but we have to start out with the basics first. Doing yoga is just an exercise to get you ready for everything else we'll be doing. 

**Jeremiah**

But how does it help with martial arts?

**Ecco**

It does, trust me. It assists in focus and concentration, which is important for learning this. It's also good for improving flexibility.

**Jeremiah**

And how does flexibility play into this?

**Ecco**

Well, it's very good to have it when you're fighting. If you want to kick higher or be more agile, it's definitely something good for you to work on.

**Jeremiah**

Okay. After your explanation, I'm willing to try it out.

**Ecco**

Good. Let's start.

_*Ecco begins to lead Jeremiah through a yoga lesson, demonstrating poses and helping him by occasionally holding up his leg to keep him in a position. Sometimes, he winces in pain due to the fact that he is not used to bending a certain way. They practice a variety of stretches. By the end of the exercise, the two of them stand up and face each other. A tranquil atmosphere is present throughout the room.*_

**Jeremiah**

I feel so much calmer now.

**Ecco**

That's the point. I thought you'd like it because it's good for reducing anxiety and stress.

**Jeremiah**

It is. So, as time goes on, I'll become more...bendy?

**Ecco**

_*She laughs*_ Yes.

**Jeremiah**

Are you very flexible? It seems like it.

**Ecco**

I am. I can do a split, touch my feet in front of my face while lying down, and even do a straddle with my legs at a straight 180 degree angle.

**Jeremiah**

How is that even possible?

**Ecco**

Well, girls are naturally more limber than guys. And I've had gymnastics and dance training, too.

**Jeremiah**

Gymnastics? I never knew you did that. I mean, I've seen you excel at it in PE, but I didn't think you've ever had actual training.

**Ecco**

I have. Once again, they taught it to us at GRU. It was to help with hand to hand combat. You never know when you're going to fall from a certain height and need to grasp on to something. And if that happens, you're going to have to somehow pick yourself up with your core muscles. _*She puts her fingers on her stomach, where the muscles would be.*_ But there are obviously so many other possibilities than that. I've found that it does actually help.

**Jeremiah**

_*He smirks*_ Can you demonstrate something that you can do?

**Ecco**

Sure! 

_*Ecco motions for Jeremiah to move out of the way, and he obeys her wishes. She then turns around, takes a deep breath, and begins to fall backwards onto her hands. From there, she pushes herself upwards and into the air. She has done a back handspring! After completing the feat, her expression is cheerful. Jeremiah seems impressed, and gives her a round of applause. This causes Ecco to giggle and bow.*_

**Jeremiah**

That was awesome!

**Ecco**

Thanks! Now, enough of me showing off. It's time to get to teaching you the basics. Come here. _*She motions for him to approach her with her hand. He follows her instruction.*_ So, one of the very first things that you want to learn in terms of self defense is how to get out of a hold. The way I'm about to teach you is very basic, but that's because we must start here in order to build up your skill level. There's no point in attempting to fight back if you can punch someone but can't escape their grasp. You have to know both offense and defense. With all of that being said, the first thing that I am going to be teaching you is how to get out of a wrist grab. Let me demonstrate. _*She holds up her wrists parallel from one another, her hands closed into a fist.*_ What I want you to do is to grab onto my wrists as tightly as you can. 

**Jeremiah**

_*He looks unsure* *Slowly*_ Are you sure you want me to do that? I don't want to hurt you.

**Ecco**

You won't, trust me. 

**Jeremiah**

Okay then. _*He holds onto Ecco's wrists.*_

**Ecco**

Tighter.

**Jeremiah**

But-

**Ecco**

You're not holding on tightly enough.

**Jeremiah**

_*Reluctantly*_ Fine. 

_*Jeremiah's grip visibly tightens, causing Ecco to smile.*_

**Ecco**

See, that wasn't too bad, was it? Now watch what I'm about to do.

_*Ecco quickly twists her wrists towards Jeremiah's thumb and frees herself from his hold of her. She then steps backwards with both of her hands in the air.*_

**Ecco**

Did you see how I did that? I made sure to move my wrists in the direction of your thumb so I that I could escape. When you do this, you want to make sure to relax your wrists. If you don't, it will be much harder to break free from whoever is attacking you. Now, I want you to try. Put out your wrists.

_*Jeremiah holds his wrists in the same way that Ecco did a few moments ago. After he has done this, she grips onto them while using a good amount of pressure. He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he is about to attempt. When he is finally ready, he does as Ecco instructed him to do. He then walks backwards, his arms out of the hold.*_

**Ecco**

_*She's thrilled*_ Great job! Let's try again.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco practice this exercise a few more times until he has gotten used to it.*_

**Ecco**

Now that you've gotten used to getting out of a wrist grab, it's time for me to teach you how to retaliate from one. I want you to grab my wrist again, and watch what I'm about to do.

_*Jeremiah grabs Ecco's wrist and prepares himself for her next move. After she escapes his grasp, she quickly takes hold of Jeremiah's wrist and cups her opposite hand around his neck. She then brings up her knee to his stomach. After she has done this, she lets go of him.*_

**Ecco**

That's one way that you can fight back. As you saw, I took the opportunity to free myself from your hold and to reverse the situation so that you were now trapped. By me putting my hand around your neck as if I were going to choke you, I could either temporarily cut off your airway or at least use that to stun or distract you from my knee. I want you to try now.

**Jeremiah**

_*He's hesitant*_ Okay...

_*Jeremiah puts out his wrist for Ecco to hold onto, and thinks for a moment as he tries to remember what she has shown him. He then breaks from her grip, laying seize of her wrist. His other hand goes to her neck, lightly retaining what would be a choking position. Suddenly, Ecco gasps, her eyes widening. Sounds come from her throat as if she would be gasping for air. Jeremiah lets go, horrified that he has hurt her in some way. After seeing his reaction, she begins to laugh. He is upset.*_

**Jeremiah**

_*He's now distressed*_ Ecco...what was that?

**Ecco**

_*Her laughter dies down*_ I was just using some of my acting skills in the situation to make it seem more realistic.

**Jeremiah**

It was a little _too_ realistic.

**Ecco**

Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. But I do think that it is funny how acting and fighting can go hand and hand. An outsider seeing the situation might've thought that you were trying to choke me out even though your grip on my neck was little to none. And by me acting as if I was in danger, it definitely made the whole situation seem believable. You believed it even though you were the one who was holding my neck with no pressure against it at all. 

**Jeremiah**

_*His demeanor seems to be back to normal*_ Verisimilitude at its finest.

**Ecco**

Precisely. How about we try again?

**Jeremiah**

Sounds good. But you better not scare me like that again. 

**Ecco**

I won't, I promise.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco try the exercise again, her keeping her word and not acting out the struggle. After he has successfully done this once, the two of them try again a few more times. They then make their way towards the punching bags, her standing next to one of them with her arms crossed.*_

**Ecco**

Have you ever used a punching bag before?

**Jeremiah**

Yes. I mainly use it for working out. 

**Ecco**

Right now, I'm going to hold the punching bag, and you're going to be working out as you usually would with it. Not only am I going to be teaching you how to fight in our sessions, but I'm also going to be pushing you into a more intense workout than normal. Is that fine with you?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah, I'm good with that. 

_*Jeremiah puts on a pair of gloves that are lying near the punching bag as Ecco stands behind it and waits for him. When he is ready, she holds the bag still for him as he begins to do his normal workout on the equipment. Ecco occasionally shouts words of encouragement to him as he exercises, and after about ten minutes she lets go and starts to punch the bag next to them. They continue this for some time until Jeremiah steps back and catches his breath. She stops when she sees him do this, and the two of them breathe together for a moment. They are both sweating quite a bit, his glasses being fogged up.*_

**Jeremiah**

That _was_ more intense than usual.

**Ecco**

How long have we been in here for?

**Jeremiah**

_*His eyes wander over to a clock on one of the walls*_ About an hour. _*He then takes his glasses off so that he can clean them.*_

**Ecco**

Already?

**Jeremiah**

I guess so. Time flew by. 

**Ecco**

Wow. Well, that was your first training lesson. How do you feel?

**Jeremiah**

_*He thinks for a moment, still catching his breath.*_ Educated and enthusiastic. _*He puts his glasses on with a grin.*_

**Ecco**

Really?

**Jeremiah**

Yeah! You did an awesome job. I'm glad that we could finally start doing this. When's our next session?

**Ecco**

Today is Monday, so I'll say Wednesday. And then Friday after that. But next week, we can do Tuesday and Thursday so that we can alternate days each week.

**Jeremiah**

Sounds great. I guess it's time to take a shower, then. I'll let you go first. Since I've already had breakfast, I'll just wait for you in my room until you're done.

**Ecco**

Okay! Thanks. 

**Jeremiah**

Did you eat before you came here?

**Ecco**

Yeah.

**Jeremiah**

_*He nods in understanding*_ Okay. Let's go, then.

_*Jeremiah and Ecco walk out of the room together and into the maze. The scene fades out as they walk further and further away.*_

END OF HEADCANON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The details in this headcanon are completely factual in terms of self defense. So, if you didn't already know the information that you have read about, now you do! Yay!
> 
> -I hope you all enjoyed this one. It was fun for me to write! There's a detail in here that foreshadows something, so keep that in mind! Stay tuned!


End file.
